Hearts on fire - Barton e Erin
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: E' una storia di amore, sesso e grande passione che vede coinvolto Clint Barton, contornato dagli Avengers originali. Il Falco deve allenarsi con la bellissima Erin Murphy, agente operativa che sostituisce Natasha per un breve periodo. La detesta, la umilia, la prende in giro chiamandola 'modellina', per la sua avvenenza...sotto sotto è pazzo di lei...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 PROVOCAZIONI**

Forse se l'era cercata, anzi sicuramente, ma mai pensava che lui sarebbe arrivato a comportarsi in quel modo, nonostante la promessa che le aveva fatto. Ora si ritrovava sul lettino dell'infermeria dell'aereo con Bruce che le metteva sette punti di sutura sul sopracciglio destro, la confezione di ghiaccio secco sullo zigomo sinistro.

La canotta era zuppa del sangue che le era uscito dalla ferita, talmente tanto e zampillante da aver sporcato a terra dappertutto e pure la maglia di Thor, che aveva dovuto sollevarla e portarla in braccio in sala medica.

Aveva voluto provocarlo, quella mattina, sempre per lo stesso motivo… le sue parole offensive le risuonavano in mente di continuo.

Erano da poco passate le sette ed era uscita dalla cuccetta scalza e con indosso solo una canottiera e degli slip bianchi, trasparenti al massimo, una seconda pelle...si era diretta verso la macchinetta del caffè come nulla fosse. 'Buongiorno a tutti!' aveva mormorato, allegra.

Tony e Clint pilotavano l'aereo, mentre Bruce, Steve e Thor facevano colazione.

Al Capitano era preso un mezzo infarto, quando l'aveva vista seminuda. Aveva capito subito che era l'ennesimo problema che si stava per creare, un'altra tensione...'Vai a coprirti, per piacere...adesso; così non puoi stare' l'ammonì.

Thor ridacchiava, Bruce aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul libro che stava leggendo, provando a non fissarla.

Tony la rimirò dal riflesso del vetro, c'era aria di guai, tanto per cambiare...'Sei uno spettacolo, ma ha ragione Rogers...'.

Occhio di Falco l'aveva guardata subito storto, invece. 'Pilota da solo' ordinò a Stark.

Si era alzato, repentino, ed era andato verso di lei.

'Che cavolo pensi di fare, vatti a vestire!' aveva gridato, isterico.

La ragazza gli si era piazzata davanti, con tutte le grazie in bella vista e parecchio sfrontata...'Ero venuta a bere il caffè...se non ti sta bene, Barton, la prossima volta vieni tu a darmi il buongiorno...prepara un vassoio...sono certa che potresti portarlo con qualche altra parte del corpo che non siano le mani, visto il tuo stato quando mi sei vicino' le era sfuggita di proposito una battuta piuttosto volgare, abbassando lo sguardo sulle parti basse dell'uomo.

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che Clint le smollò un manrovescio, con tutta la forza che aveva, strillando 'Ti avevo avvertito, Erin!'. Così potente, che la fece inciampare...la tazza, piena di caffè si era frantumata, cadendo a terra, in mille pezzi, il liquido caldo era sparso sul pavimento e lei era finita contro lo spigolo del tavolino, urtando il sopracciglio destro. Non aveva fatto un fiato, ma immediatamente il sangue dalla ferita al volto l'aveva inondata.

Invece di preoccuparsi del taglio, aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Barton 'Hai visto, come ti ho fatto perdere la testa, un'altra volta?'.

A quelle parole, il Falco si gettò verso di lei, di nuovo, una furia...Rogers fu più lesto, lo bloccò all'istante, sovrapponendosi fisicamente tra il collega e la ragazza 'Calmati, basta, falla finita', mentre Bruce accorreva, con le salviette di carta a disposizione sul tavolo della colazione, provando a bloccare l'emorragia.

Il principe, allibito ed in silenzio, si era avvicinato, per aiutare.

'Thor, prendila in braccio e portala subito in infermeria, è scalza e qui è pieno di pezzi di ceramica...Bruce, dai un'occhiata a quella ferita...Clint, rimettiti al tuo posto...' Il Capitano diede a tutti un ordine.

Mentre il biondo la alzava da terra, come fosse una piuma, Barton tornò alla sua postazione di pilotaggio dell'aereo e strinse fortissimo la cloche. Tony, ammutolito, si girò e vide che il corpo di Occhio di Falco era attraversato da un attacco di brividi di rabbia. Pensò fosse meglio continuare a governare il velivolo da solo, per dargli il tempo di sbollire.

Steve, nel frattempo, stava provando a togliere le schegge della tazza da terra e ripulire il più possibile. 'Clint, che succede? A momenti l'ammazzi...' cercava di capire.

Rimase muto per un po'. Poi gli rispose 'Non sono affari vostri'.

'Sì che lo sono, siamo in missione insieme e chiusi da ore in aereo...e soprattutto questa storia non va, è dall'inizio che ce l'hai con lei...non ti piace, cavoli tuoi, fattene una ragione e lasciacene fuori! Ieri ti ho sentito mentre ti sei rivolto a Erin con delle parole così volgari da far schifo...e l'hai pure minacciata! Guarda poi che hai combinato! Che diavolo ti piglia?!' Stark rispose per le rime.

'Barton, quello che è uscito dalla tua bocca, davanti a tutti, è stato così pesante che adesso si vuole vendicare, ti vuole far esaurire...se fossi in lei farei pure peggio, visto come continui a trattarla' Rogers si era scocciato, davvero 'siamo stufi dei vostri litigi continui, non ci divertono affatto e tu sei meno divertente del solito, se mai lo sei stato...quando Fury mi ha comunicato che la Murphy avrebbe preso il posto di Nat ho pensato che non mi avresti creato problemi, nella gestione della sostituzione...eri diventato tranquillo, pacato, l'Avenger meno instabile… avrei preferito contare su di te, dopo quello che è successo a Romanoff, non averti come nemico...'.

'Hai fatto rivivere il caratteraccio del primo Occhio di Falco che abbiamo conosciuto anni fa...dimmi la verità, hai ripreso ad avere i soliti incubi ricorrenti?' domandò Stark.

'Sì...' la prima parola più tranquilla che Clint pronunciava, iniziando di seguito con la solita litania che già conoscevano 'quella donna mi innervosisce, la detesto'.

'Regolati, per il futuro...sennò vi sbatto io fuori dalla squadra, tutti e due'. Steve lo disse in tono grave. Nessuno replicò.

Thor le sedeva accanto, preoccupato, mentre Banner tagliava il filo dell'ultima sutura.

'Spero di aver fatto un bel lavoro, e che la cicatrice dei punti si veda poco. Il filo è idrorepellente, e potrai farti persino la doccia. Porca miseria, sul tuo viso così bello...ma che volevi fare? Ti è andata pure bene'. Bruce aveva fatto del suo meglio.

'Non dovevi provocarlo, lo sapevi che avrebbe reagito, fa così con te da sempre' Il biondo si riferì a Barton, mentre le carezzava la mano, affettuoso. Avevano legato moltissimo da quando si erano conosciuti; lei era bella, gentile e molto spiritosa, c'era sempre un argomento di conversazione interessante da sviscerare. Lo considerava un ragazzo normale, ed anche quando gli chiedeva di Asgard lo faceva serenamente, senza la curiosità morbosa di molti.

Gli altri Avengers per lui erano un mistero, molto distanti; Bruce con i suoi studi e le mille paure del suo alter ego con cui aveva difficoltà di convivenza, Tony col suo caratteraccio e la sua vita strampalata. Steve era quello con cui si trovava meglio, spesso si allenavano insieme, ma al di là del lavoro non avevano molto in comune. Il Falco e Vedova Nera erano talmente uniti da aver spesso escluso il gruppo, dai loro discorsi, e con il loro atteggiamento. Almeno Nat era simpatica, disponibile al confronto ed alla battuta. Invece Clint era chiuso come un riccio, scontroso, serio alla morte su ogni argomento, il massimo della professionalità. Perfino Rogers al suo confronto era sciolto e, per un ghiacciolo come lui, era un paradosso.

Da quando Romanoff si era infortunata, Barton era ancora più ombroso.

In occasione di una missione nelle Filippine, Natasha si era rotta il bacino ed era stata sottoposta ad un intervento chirurgico, di mera routine, ma la riabilitazione sarebbe stata lunga e dolorosa. E l'avrebbe svolta fuori dall'Agenzia, per di più.

Morale: Fury aveva ritenuto di affiancare agli Avengers un sesto elemento, al posto di Vedova Nera; a suo avviso dovevano essere almeno in sei, di cui una donna. La sua idea era di cercare una persona che potesse accostarsi soprattutto a Clint, qualcuno come lui, terrestre, midgardiana, senza poteri e armature.

Il Direttore aveva letto decine di curricula di agenti operative donne del massimo livello. Addirittura, quando si era saputo che cercava una sostituzione di Romanoff, tutte le agenti lo avevano tampinato per farsi assegnare quel posto, ma senza successo, visto il caratteraccio e l'asocialità del capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D...lavorare con gli Avengers sarebbe stato il massimo, professionalmente e personalmente.

Avevano tormentato il Direttore. Tranne una, Erin Murphy. Non era questo il motivo della scelta di Fury, era solo lo stato di servizio, ma non guastava che non avesse velleità particolari di incontrare gli Avengers.

Thor ancora ricordava il pandemonio scoppiato durante la riunione in cui l'aveva conosciuta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 LA MODELLINA**

Sapevano da tempo della ricerca di Fury di un'agente donna che sostituisse Nat. Finalmente li aveva convocati, ed erano andati tutti direttamente nella stanza del Direttore. Lo avevano trovato in chiacchiere, seduto al grande tavolo ovale che usava per le riunioni, con una ragazza sui trent'anni.

Thor aveva notato, sulle prime, quanto fosse attraente… alta, slanciata, femminile, con tutte le forme al punto giusto, sensuale. Aveva i capelli castani chiari, leggermente mossi e molto lunghi, fin quasi ai glutei, gli occhi marroni intensi, grandi, le labbra rosee e carnose, i lineamenti delicati. Indossava dei pantaloni neri ed ampi, ed un top bianco, in seta.

Se fossero stati su Asgard, sarebbe stata certamente una principessa o una donna di nobili origini. Gli aveva fatto subito un'ottima impressione, aveva un sorriso aperto, un'espressione sveglia.

Fury le aveva presentato gli Avengers e poi, orgoglioso, l'aveva introdotta, dicendo che si chiamava Erin Murphy e chiarendo qualche dettaglio sul suo curriculum; pareva contento, sereno della scelta.

Anche Steve sembrava soddisfatto, gli rimaneva qualche perplessità sul fatto che fosse particolarmente carina; non che Natasha fosse brutta, anzi, ma la ragazza sedutagli di fronte aveva un'aura di grazia ed eleganza che non si incontrava con facilità. Sperò non fosse un problema, visto che l'elevato livello di testosterone dei colleghi non era mai d'aiuto. Da quando Fury lo aveva nominato capo degli Avengers, i casini non erano mancati, non ne voleva altri e di quel tipo.

Il Direttore spiegò che avrebbe dovuto riferire al Capitano Rogers, ma che in realtà avrebbe affiancato Occhio di Falco, all'atto pratico, come faceva la Romanoff.

Erin si voltò verso Barton, con un sorriso delicato e lì accadde il finimondo. Clint si alzò in piedi, così veloce da far quasi cadere la seggiola, ed in un tono a lui inconsueto e stridente, iniziò un monologo che avrebbero ricordato a lungo 'Che storia è, Fury? Chi cavolo ci hai proposto per sostituire Natasha? Già Nat è insostituibile...e tu ci porti questa qui...cosa fa? la modella?...non siamo mica ad una sfilata di intimo di Victoria's Secrets, cosa credi...'.

Bruce era diventato paonazzo dallo stupore, Tony lo fissava interdetto, nemmeno lui avrebbe avuto il coraggio di interloquire Fury con quei modi. Steve si chiese il motivo di tanta immediata ed inspiegabile avversione, già tremando al pensiero della reazione del Direttore, che era uno che non le mandava certo a dire a nessuno, figuriamoci al Falco.

Thor era rimasto malissimo... a lui Erin già piaceva... ma Barton aveva dato di matto, all'improvviso, e non smetteva 'Non ho intenzione di lavorare con lei, non esiste, fattene una ragione...sai che vuol dire stare a contatto con una così?' la squadrò lentamente, dall'alto in basso, con gli occhi azzurri che erano diventati di ghiaccio 'guai, ecco che vuol dire, guai per noi e soprattutto per me...trovane un'altra, oppure soprassiedi, ce la caveremo comunque'.

Erin era bianca come un lenzuolo; il suo aspetto esteriore era sempre stato un grande limite, nel suo lavoro, e da quando era entrata in Agenzia l'avevano giudicata prima per le sue curve e per i begli occhi e solo dopo per le sue capacità. Sopportava le battute e le occhiate lascive dei colleghi, oramai ci aveva fatto il callo; si era fatta conoscere e stimare, col tempo. Nessuno l'aveva mai umiliata così, nessuno, nemmeno le altre reclute in età post adolescenziale conosciute in Accademia.

Quelle parole surreali, e poi davanti al Capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ed agli Avengers, l'avevano profondamente ferita; nemmeno voleva l'incarico proposto o smaniava per averlo, era un'agente operativa diligente nel proprio lavoro, brillante a dire altrui, non moriva dalla voglia di allenarsi, convivere e lavorare coi fantastici cinque.

Occhio di Falco l'aveva bollata a vita, davanti a loro, giudicata senza appello. Avrebbe voluto controbattere mille cose, dentro la rabbia l'aveva quasi accecata. Provò a trattenersi, aspettando la replica di Fury. Nel frattempo, il suo dirimpettaio Thor, biondo, muscoloso e bellissimo, le aveva fatto l'occhiolino. Almeno non tutti la vedevano come il fumo negli occhi…

Il Direttore si schiarì la voce, interrompendo lo sproloquio di Clint 'Agente Barton, qui dò ordini solo io, non so se ti è chiaro...ho già preso le mie decisioni e ve le ho comunicate, non c'è alcun margine per le tue...contestazioni...e mi meraviglio dei tuoi modi...porgi le tue scuse all'agente Murphy, subito...'.

'Scordatelo, Fury! Cos'è, te la scopi?' Clint fu pesantissimo, greve.

Erin lo guardò, schifata...gli altri in sala agghiacciati, compreso Stark, che, in altre circostanze, si sarebbe buttato in una conversazione ironica.

Il Direttore si mise a ridere, per stemperare i toni intollerabili della parole appena pronunciate; Rogers vide, che con l'unico occhio rimasto, non sorrideva affatto. 'Hai una fervida immaginazione, Barton...Aspettiamo tutti le tue scuse, se vuoi farci questo piacere, te lo ripeto...' Lo chiese di nuovo, incazzato.

'Mai al mondo, puoi giurarci...' Occhio di Falco si girò, gli dette le spalle e lasciò la stanza, dopo aver lanciato all'agente Murphy l'ennesimo sguardo disgustato.

Mentre si allontanava, Fury continuò 'Allora, per me è confermato, da domattina, Erin, sarai il sesto componente della squadra; per i dettagli, ti ragguaglierà Rogers'.

Lei fissò il Direttore, inquieta. 'Ne è proprio sicuro?…Visto quello che è accaduto…'.

Il nero, sempre più furioso, la interruppe, immediatamente 'Non ti ci mettere pure tu…eccone un'altra che contesta i miei ordini…fate come vi dico…oramai ho deciso'. La liquidò, per rimanere solo con gli Avengers.

'Che succede a Clint? Ditemelo voi, che ci siete a contatto…cos'è, siamo tornati indietro di dieci anni?' Fury formulò la domanda, che rimase appesa nell'aria. Nessuno rispondeva, Barton li aveva stupiti e molto negativamente.

Steve, che lo conosceva meglio degli altri, e che era sempre stato il suo mentore, provò a fare un'ipotesi 'Sicuramente è sconvolto per l'infortunio di Natasha, come tutti noi…'.

'Mi pare esagerata come reazione…' Bruce rifletté ad alta voce, in fondo lui e Nat stavano insieme ed era molto più tranquillo del collega.

Thor aggiunse 'E' completamente impazzito…Erin mi sembra adatta all'incarico…mi ha dato delle sensazioni positive, a pelle, ed ho pensato il contrario, che, magari, sarebbe stata la giusta medicina per Clint… è sempre così chiuso…'. Rogers sperò che le sensazioni non fossero troppo positive, perché già aveva intercettato il principe asgardiano che le faceva gli occhi dolci.

'Sono le stesse doti che ho visto in lei, per cui non credo ci sbagliamo in due…a questo punto, provate a capire cosa passa per la testa del Falco' il nero ricevette una telefonata, al fisso, e gli fece cenno di uscire.

Clint sentiva un'irrefrenabile desiderio di una sigaretta; erano anni che non ne accendeva una, aveva smesso improvvisamente, da un minuto ad un altro, dopo i fatti di New York del 2012. Nel momento della battaglia contro Loki ed i Chitauri, quando tutto pareva perduto, aveva riflettuto che voleva vivere più a lungo possibile e che la nicotina che assumeva gli stava accorciando l'esistenza. Poiché erano sopravvissuti, aveva buttato via il pacchetto di Marlboro rosse, e non le aveva più comprate.

Dopo la discussione con Fury, era andato via dalla base come un fulmine, ed aveva percorso la statale a tutto gas, fin quando, da lontano, aveva adocchiato il solito benzinaio da cui si riforniva delle bionde, a suo tempo. Era stato più forte di lui, si era dovuto fermare, aveva comprato un pacchetto ed un accendino, si era acceso una sigaretta in auto, e si era messo a pensare. Il sapore acre del tabacco era divino, quanto gli era mancato. In quel momento non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio. Aveva addosso un livello di adrenalina mai provato, che doveva scaricare assolutamente. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Steve di allenarsi insieme, ma l'atteggiamento da pecora del Capitano, insieme agli sguardi di disapprovazione che gli aveva rivolto in sala, lo avevano persuaso a non cercarlo.

Come faceva Rogers a non capire che quella donna così bella avrebbe portato solo problemi? Gli era parso che gli altri quattro babbei fossero contenti della scelta di Fury, di avere un bel paio di tette ed un culo a forma di cuore da guardare adoranti tutto il giorno, ma era lui che poi avrebbe dovuto lavorarci più a stretto contatto, era lui che avrebbe dovuto mettere la sua vita nelle mani dell'agente Murphy.

Una cosa era certa, non lo avrebbe fatto…le avrebbe fatto la guerra, ad ogni costo, l'avrebbe dissuasa a restare, con ogni mezzo. Pregò che Natasha si rimettesse al più presto.

Erin era andata via con l'amaro in bocca. La prospettiva di lavorare con Barton a quelle condizioni era avvilente. Sempre se lui alla fine avesse condisceso agli ordini di Fury. Pensò dentro di sé che avrebbe dovuto vendicarsi dell'affronto subito da quell'uomo sgarbato e cafone…con quell'accento da contadinotto dell'Iowa!

La riteneva più una modella? Bene, avrebbe avuto la sua modella. Chiamò l'estetista e prese un appuntamento immediato poiché era libera. Una sua amica aveva un istituto di bellezza e molte volte l'aveva spronata ad andare a trovarla. Cosi approfittò. Si buttò in tutti i trattamenti che poté. Ceretta, pulizia del viso, sopracciglia, una lampada solare e per finire smalto alle dita di mani e piedi. Il colore più sensuale a detta dell'estetista, il rosso lampone. Il giorno seguente avrebbe steso Occhio di Falco. Anche perché era passata da Victoria's Secrets per degli acquisti.

Era entrata con Rogers all'interno della zona riservata agli Avengers. Conosceva la base a menadito ma quella parte le era stata, finora, interdetta.

Oltre ad un area relax, una grande palestra e una dedicata alle attività informatiche ed a amministrative c'era il laboratorio di Stark e Banner, pieno di strani dispositivi. Un hangar, dov'era custodito il jet con cui i Vendicatori si spostavano, ed una strana struttura chiamata 'il cubo'. Steve le fece fare un giro turistico, insieme a Thor.

Il Capitano aveva subito storto il naso, quando si erano incontrati al mattino. Erin aveva la propria borsa a tracolla ma pure in mano una busta di una nota marca di biancheria, la stessa nominata da Clint il giorno prima. Impossibile fosse un caso. E poi sembrava curatissima, in maniera eccessiva per il primo giorno di un nuovo incarico. Anche se era vestita molto sportiva risultava particolarmente provocante…leggins aderenti, una canottiera che lasciava scoperto l'ombelico ed una felpa con la chiusura lampo. Rogers aveva intravisto anche le bretelle di un reggiseno colorato sotto la canotta.

Thor chiacchierava con lei, con estrema tranquillità mentre facevano il giro ed almeno Steve poté risparmiarsi i convenevoli; mentre tornavano nella sala relax, dove li attendevano Bruce e Tony, arrivò il Falco. Gli occhiali da sole scuri, vestito esattamente come il giorno prima, l'aria di chi avesse trascorso la notte a riempirsi di birra. Più scocciato che mai.

Aveva subito fissato l'agente Murphy, con eloquente sguardo di biasimo, togliendosi gli occhiali 'Che ci fa lei ancora qui?'.

Steve si era inalberato 'Non hai sentito le parole di Fury? Datti una calmata…e magari fatti pure una doccia, puzzi di alcool e sigarette lontano un miglio…pensavo avessi smesso col tabacco…che hai combinato stanotte?'.

'Rogers, quanto sei bigotto, sempre serio…ho festeggiato un po'…' si diresse verso la palestra, dove c'erano le docce, all'interno degli spogliatoi 'vado a darmi una ripulita…'; girandosi verso Erin, malpensante, interloquì Steve, di nuovo 'Attento, Capitano, il biondo già si è preso una cotta per la modella…' con la testa fece cenno in direzione di Thor, che era limitrofo alla ragazza.

Il principe asgardiano si mosse contro Clint, inquieto, ma lei gli mise una mano sul braccio, per calmarlo. Barton continuò 'Vedi come sono carini? Proprio una bella coppia, un principe ed una modellina…' lasciò la stanza, definitivamente, ridendo.

'Non fateci caso, gli passerà…' Steve non ne era convinto per niente.

Si erano allenati in palestra, tanto per iniziare. Erin e Thor sempre vicini, sembravano in effetti aver legato, in apparenza senza la malizia che qualcun'altro ci aveva visto. Quando, accaldata, si tolse la felpa, Steve capì dov'era finita la biancheria intima contenuta nella bustina; un evidente reggiseno di pizzo, molto sexy, rosso lampone, traspariva da sotto la canotta bianca elasticizzata, le bretelline a vista, anch'esse ricamate. Lo stesso colore dello smalto delle unghie. Per non parlare del perizoma che si intravedeva dai leggins…In un'altra sede, Rogers avrebbe trovato il tutto parecchio più appropriato.

Clint, seduto, su una panca coi bilancieri, la squadrava e scuoteva la testa; si alzò, un fulmine, per andare verso la donna, gridando 'Ti pare l'abbigliamento per presentarsi il primo giorno di lavoro con gli Avengers?'.

'È solo una tuta, agente Barton...' rispose, candida come un agnellino.

'Chi vuoi prendere in giro, modellina?' Occhio di Falco aveva iniziato ad urlare, nello stesso modo del giorno precedente.

Steve sentì, di nuovo, aria di guai. Si mise fisicamente in mezzo ai due, Erin a terra accanto a Thor, Barton sopra di lei, che inveiva...sembrava un folle. 'Fate silenzio! Erin, alzati in piedi!' la esortò.

L'agente Murphy si mise vicino al Capitano. Limitrofo, Clint.

'Bene, lo dirò adesso ad entrambi e non voglio ripeterlo. Murphy, da domani per piacere indossa un abbigliamento più adatto. Sei bellissima, non si tratta di sessismo, ma non mi piacciono le provocazioni. Tu, Barton, piantala con questo atteggiamento oppositivo e strafottente. Voi due dovrete lavorare insieme ed essere più affiatati possibile...anzi, basta palestra oggi, per voi. Falco, da questo momento lei si allenerà solo con te, tu la supervisionerai e le mostrerai tutto quello che fai e di cui ti occupi. E le insegnerai quello che sai fare. Così, vi scannerete senza coinvolgerci! Via, marsch!'. Rogers fu lapidario.

Clint si allontanò; la ragazza guardò gli altri, che erano rimasti in attesa delle loro mosse. Steve le fece un cenno del capo, e lei si accinse a seguire Barton, frettolosa. Sarebbe stato meglio se non lo avesse provocato, era andato su tutte le furie, peggio di quello che si aspettava, molto peggio…

'Cosa vuoi? Non mi stare alle calcagna, modellina!' la ammonì, quando se la trovò alle spalle.

'Che facciamo?' gli domandò.

'Vado ad allenarmi con le mie frecce, tu fai quello che ti pare, ma lontano da me...' continuava a camminare, imperterrito, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

'Ma Steve ha detto...' provò a farsi ascoltare.

'Sparisci! Trovati qualcosa da fare. Sparisci, ti ho detto!' Occhio di Falco urlava ancora.

'No, il Capitano Rogers è stato chiaro. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme, agente Barton' tentò di stare calma, e farlo ragionare.

'Non capisci le mie parole, cos'è, sei così stupida? Leggi il labiale...lasciami in pace!' si girò per guardarla in faccia, senza la minima espressione, freddo come il ghiaccio.

'Ho detto di no!' era immobile, davanti al collega.

'Devi andare via, subito...' la fissò, deciso e molto arrabbiato.

Gli rispose, con altrettanta fermezza, i bellissimi occhi marroni questuanti 'Mi dispiace, non posso e soprattutto non voglio. Farò quello che devo, ad ogni costo!'.

Maledizione...quella era un osso duro, non lo mollava. Clint si immaginò Steve ed i suoi rimbrotti, se avesse capito che non avevano dato seguito ai suoi ordini...'Modellina, io mi alleno tutti i giorni con arco e frecce. Mi hanno allestito uno spazio, interattivo, con sagome e sensori. Lo chiamiamo 'il cubo'. C'è un parapetto da cui puoi vedermi mentre mi esercito. Vieni. Rimani in silenzio e non rompermi le palle...'.

Erin lo seguì.

La postazione dove si allenava era un cubo ma enorme. Barton le mostrò il parapetto in alto, da dove poteva osservarlo; aveva sulle spalle una faretra piena di frecce ed un arco, per tirarle. Non erano certo come i materiali dei villaggi turistici o dell'omonima pratica sportiva ma incredibilmente tecnologici, moderni, un'attrezzatura favolosa.

Le sagome iniziarono a muoversi in ogni lato del 'cubo', seguendo le più diverse direzioni. Avevano un piccolo segnale luminescente che indicava dove il Falco avrebbe dovuto colpire.

Iniziò il suo spettacolo. Era velocissimo, nell'estrarre la freccia, posizionarla sull'arco e lanciarla. Pazzesco, pensò Erin... in azione era entusiasmante, non sbagliava un colpo.

Vide muoversi una delle sagome nella sua direzione, ed arrivare fino al parapetto. Barton si girò verso il bersaglio, ma incredibilmente lo mancò. Era il primo errore che commetteva da quando erano lì.

Clint riprovò a colpire la stessa sagoma che aveva cambiato traiettoria. Sbagliò di nuovo. Accidenti, riflettè, vedendolo mancare il bersaglio ancora una volta, la terza... L'uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo e lei capì che si era distratto per colpa sua, cosicché scese da basso per lasciarlo allenarsi con tranquillità. Sbaglio un'altra volta e poi, quando percepì che se ne fosse andata, finalmente fece centro.

Ad attendere la Murphy fuori dal 'cubo' c'erano gli altri Avengers.

Tony si toccava il mento e Bruce fissava Barton, dal vetro del piano terra della struttura. Steve era attonito. Sembravano tutti molto preoccupati.

'Che succede?' chiese Erin, andando verso Thor, stranamente inquieto anche lui.

Il biondo, serio, le rispose 'Clint è il più grande arciere del mondo...dei nove regni, oserei dire...non sbaglia mai, quasi mai...davvero, forse una volta ogni tanto e sempre alla fine della seduta, sai, magari è stanco o gli bruciano gli occhi per le lenti a contatto...tutti questi errori, oggi...è la prima volta che lo vediamo in questo stato!'.

Steve la interloquì 'E' successo qualcosa di particolare? Che ti ha detto il Falco?'.

'Niente, solo di osservarlo mentre si allenava… però penso sia meglio che lo faccia in maniera meno evidente, la prossima volta!'.

Non era possibile...Erano anni che non sbagliava un tiro, in maniera ripetuta...anni...a volte, solo verso il termine dell'allenamento, cazzeggiava un po'...quando aveva alzato lo sguardo ed aveva intravisto la ragazza, avevano iniziato a tremargli le mani…si era sentito esageratamente contratto...Accidenti, per ben quattro volte aveva mollato il colpo...aveva percepito che Erin fosse tornata in sala e, dopo un lungo respiro, aveva provato a ritrovare la perduta concentrazione. Da lì in poi, aveva fatto solo centri.

Le settimane successive erano trascorse fra varie difficoltà. Dal punto di vista lavorativo, passavano parecchio tempo insieme, pur parlandosi solo il minimo indispensabile. In fondo erano due professionisti e Steve li aveva esortati, continuamente, a collaborare al meglio. Occhio di Falco era così talentuoso ed esperto che Erin provava a carpirne ogni segreto, studiarne ogni mossa, imparare da lui il più possibile. Sul lavoro era tranquillo, instancabile, serio, un mulo. L'aveva coinvolta nelle sue attività, insegnandole quello che faceva e che sapeva, senza grandi slanci od entusiasmi. L'agente Murphy rimaneva incantata, poi, a guardarlo tirare con l'arco. Si metteva nella parte riparata della balaustra del 'cubo', per non disturbarlo o distrarlo, dopo la prima volta, e rimaneva sempre, fino all'ultima freccia. Era estasiata da quello spettacolo, poiché era grandioso; sembrava tutto così facile e, invece, tirare con l'arco a quel livello era difficilissimo...l'uomo aveva perfino le mani ricoperte da decine di calli, per quanto si esercitava, nonostante i guanti…lo faceva tutti giorni, per ore, ed Erin restava anche dopo aver terminato le sue mansioni, solo per ammirarlo. Non aveva perso un allenamento, mai. Clint lo sapeva e non aveva fatto storie che lo osservasse, anzi ne sembrava molto compiaciuto.

Dal punto di vista personale, i loro rapporti erano, ugualmente, piuttosto freddi; non le aveva raccontato nulla di sé, né fatto alcuna domanda. La rimproverava, la prendeva in giro per il suo aspetto ed i modi eleganti. Era chiaro a tutti che la tollerasse a malapena.

Lei lo chiamava agente Barton e, dopo un po', solo Barton; lui almeno la chiamava per nome, stranamente, oppure modellina, quando voleva offenderla o schernirla.

Consumavano i pasti in mensa con gli altri Avengers, ed in quelle occasioni Erin poteva interfacciarsi con loro. Non che Occhio di Falco fosse espansivo o estroverso coi colleghi. Tranne qualche parola con Steve e Tony, raramente con Bruce, era praticamente muto. Da quando la ragazza aveva legato con Thor, lo guardava sempre in cagnesco.

Nei pochi momenti di relax che passavano insieme, lei leggeva sempre i libri che portava con sé, riservata e per suo conto, Clint, se non si metteva fuori a fumare, le sedeva accanto, e la guardava, in silenzio. Quantomeno erano riusciti a mantenere rapporti civili, anche se non propriamente amichevoli, dopo le baruffe iniziali dei primi giorni.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 IN PISCINA, NEL MIDWEST**

'Clint, mi spiace dirtelo ma Bruce ha dovuto mettere alla Murphy sette punti di sutura al sopracciglio. Sembra reduce da un incontro di boxe. Adesso vieni con me di là e ti scusi' Rogers era stato chiaro.

'No'.

'Per favore'.

'Ho detto di no, Steve. Di che dovrei scusarmi? Lei mi ha provocato...lo avete visto, no?'.

'Ragiona. Le hai messo le mani addosso, è pure un reato, ti potrebbe denunciare'.

'Sempre melodrammatico...'.

'E poi, Clint, proprio tu...dopo quello che hai passato con tuo padre...mi meraviglio'. Rogers conosceva i trascorsi di Barton e che il padre lo aveva picchiato fin quasi ad ucciderlo, da bambino.

'Non strumentalizzare le confidenze che ti ho fatto in amicizia, Capitano!'. Era più inquieto che mai.

'È perché ti sono amico che te lo sto dicendo. Andiamo, è un ordine!' Steve insisteva.

Clint si alzò dalla sua postazione e lo seguì fino alla zona notte, dove trovarono Erin, seduta sul letto, pallidissima, con indosso la tuta da ginnastica...lo zigomo sinistro era molto gonfio e, sotto l'occhio, si stava espandendo un grosso livido scuro; sulla tempia destra, invece, un cerotto copriva la medicazione fatta da Banner. Accanto a lei c'era Thor, tanto per cambiare e Barton notò subito come le tenesse la mano fra le sue.

Steve cominciò. 'Il collega deve dirti una cosa' lo esortò, con uno sguardo truce.

Lui era rimasto muto.

'Allora, dai'. Rogers stava perdendo la pazienza.

'Scusa'. Clint lo disse, più in fretta che poté, e poi scappò via, veloce come un missile.

L'agente Murphy scosse la testa, molto avvilita. Thor provò a far finta di nulla, per evitare ulteriori attriti.

Steve corse dietro il Falco, che si era messo di nuovo seduto al posto di pilotaggio e aveva ripreso i comandi.

'Che scuse sono, hai fatto finta! Nemmeno un bambino si comporta così!' lo rimbrottò duramente.

Barton si girò di scatto 'E basta! Non rompere le palle!' Lasciò la cloche, solo per un attimo, perdendo il controllo del velivolo. L'aereo iniziò a precipitare, avvitandosi leggermente su sé stesso mentre tentava di riportarlo in quota.

Stark provò ad aiutarlo. Ma trovarono un vuoto d'aria inaspettato, perdendo ancora più altitudine.

'Reggetevi' ordinò Rogers, sedendosi subito dietro Tony ed allacciando la cintura. Bruce fece lo stesso poiché era limitrofo alla cabina di pilotaggio.

Erin e Thor, che sulle prime non avevano capito con esattezza cosa fosse successo, si tennero alle pareti della cuccetta, dove i pochi oggetti presenti si erano sparpagliati sul pavimento.

Clint smanettava, invano, per riportare l'aereo in quota. Tony, in quel turbinio si alzò di scatto, aprì il portellone dell'aereo, gridando a Steve 'Chiudi subito'. Si lanciò nel vuoto, richiamando a sé i componenti metallici di Iron Man, custoditi nella stiva del velivolo.

Volò di fronte l'aereo e ne bloccò la traiettoria. 'Prova a vedere come va ora!' fece ad Occhio di Falco.

Quello tentò di pilotare, senza riuscire; il computer di bordo segnalava dei problemi ad uno dei motori principali, che si era spento nella discesa e mai più riacceso.

'Non va, Tony'.

'Ok. Vi porto giù io'.

Li fece atterrare in un campo di grano. Erano sopra il Midwest. Campagne a non finire a perdita d'occhio.

Bruce si era tolto la cintura di sicurezza e aveva cominciato ad ispezionare le zone del velivolo in cui lavorava per capire il tipo di danni che avevano riportato.

Tony, liberatosi dell'armatura, era tornato dentro e stava resettando il computer di bordo. 'Il motore destro è andato, non possiamo ripararlo e l'aereo non può stare qui a lungo. Contatto Fury per capire il da farsi'.

Erin e Thor erano corsi verso la cabina di pilotaggio.

'Che è successo?' fece il biondo.

Rogers, nero come la pece, gli non rispose nulla.

'SCENDI'. Steve urlò a Clint, a pieni polmoni. La prima volta che Erin lo sentiva alzare la voce.

Barton annuì, silenzioso, e seguì il Capitano fuori dall'aereo. La ragazza lo aveva fissato, spaventata e lui, per una volta, era sembrato davvero mortificato.

'Ci stavi per far ammazzare tutti, Falco, maledizione! Sei impazzito?!'.

'Mi dispiace Steve, non l'ho fatto apposta'.

'Ci mancherebbe pure! Sei così nevrotico da non essere più tu. Dimmi se ti posso aiutare, che cosa posso fare. Perché non possiamo andare più avanti così. Hai visto oggi? Ne va della nostra sicurezza e non solo. Se ci fossimo schiantati in una zona abitata, sai cosa poteva accadere? Avremmo ucciso degli innocenti, per la miseria! '.

'Te l'ho detto, quella porta guai'.

'Li porti tu i guai, non lei. Non voglio più parlarne, amico, non crearmi altri problemi'.

L'aereo era guasto e solo durante la notte sarebbero attivati i tecnici dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. per la riparazione ed in caso il velivolo da intercettare fosse comparso nei radar, lo avrebbero raggiunto con la collaborazione dell'Aeronautica; avevano una giornata davanti di relax, tutta per loro, purtroppo in un posto che offriva ben pochi divertimenti.

Tony aveva navigato in rete e trovato un motel terrificante ma con piscina annessa, almeno avrebbero potuto rinfrescarsi e nuotare. Aveva prenotato, per la notte; l'aereo era angusto e senza aria condizionata sarebbero schiattati. Era riuscito pure a chiamare due taxi che li avevano portati fino in albergo, separati; Erin, Thor e Steve in un veicolo e Barton, Tony e Bruce nell'altro.

Il Falco era rimasto muto, tutto il tempo, non una parola con nessuno dei colleghi.

La ragazza aveva, invece, provato a comportarsi più normalmente possibile, per stemperare i toni di quanto era accaduto…riflettendoci, lei stessa aveva avuto un comportamento davvero poco professionale, quando aveva provocato Clint, davanti agli Avengers, in quel modo…era stato più forte della sua razionalità…adesso sperava solo che potessero ritrovare un po' di serenità.

Cosicché, quando erano arrivati al paesino che li avrebbe ospitati, dopo aver visto un emporio, si era offerta di prendere qualcosa per stare in piscina. Lo aveva praticamente saccheggiato, comprando pantaloncini da mare, ciabatte, magliette e creme solari, per tutti. Il negozio aveva capi datati e scegliere qualcosa di decente fu quasi impossibile. Dovette andare per taglia. Per Tony t-shirt rossa e pantaloncini gialli, per Bruce maglietta e pantaloncini verdi. Per Steve una maglia grigia e boxer azzurri; al principe toccarono una maglietta bianca e dei boxer scuri. Andò meglio a Barton, con dei pantaloncini neri ed una t-shirt fantastica, nera anch'essa, con l'emblema dei Metallica. Uno dei cd che aveva sistemato dal pavimento della sua auto era di quel gruppo e quindi era andata sul sicuro e l'aveva acquistata subito, pure se lo meritava poco.

Per lei la scelta fu complicatissima. I costumi da donna era quasi tutti interi e pesanti, sembravano prémaman. Con un po' d'aiuto della commessa recuperò un bikini surreale, stranissimo. Marrone con fantasia di ananas gialli, di una taglia più grande di quella che indossava. Avrebbe dovuto sistemare bene soprattutto il pezzo di sopra del costume, che calzava largo...era comunque mostruoso.

Si erano cambiati ed erano andati subito in piscina a rinfrescarsi. Thor e Steve si erano tuffati in acqua, Bruce era rimasto tutto vestito sotto l'ombrellone a leggere, Tony si era letteralmente sbracato sul lettino, in una mano il palmare, e nell'altra un cocktail, che era riuscito a preparare con quello che aveva recuperato nel frigo bar.

Clint era seduto sul lettino vicino a Stark, si era tolto la maglia dei Metallica - che aveva trovato in una busta lasciata dalla ragazza fuori dalla porta della sua stanza insieme agli altri capi che aveva preso per lui - e fumava la solita sigaretta.

Non appena la vide arrivare, col bikini con gli ananas, Thor scoppiò a ridere, come un pazzo.' Come direbbe Barton, oggi sei meno modellina! La modellina col bikini più orrendo della storia di Midgard!'.

'Mamma mia, Erin, il tuo costume è veramente brutto...giuro, non ho mai visto niente del genere. Come ti è venuto in mente di comprarlo? Fa schifo!' Tony rincarò la dose.

'Stark, o prendevo questo o non facevo il bagno...' gli rispose.

'Potevi farlo lo stesso, nature! Avremmo apprezzato!' Tony fu piuttosto ironico.

'Sei uno zozzone, finiscila...' la ragazza rideva.

'Ti sta bene comunque, non dargli retta, è un cretino!'. Oramai era entrata in confidenza pure con Banner.

'Entra in acqua con noi…' le fece Thor.

'Arrivo' si era finita di spalmare la crema e si era immersa, il caldo era insopportabile.

'Dai, venite, che pigroni…' fece Steve, rivolgendosi ai tre ancora asciutti.

'Passo…' disse Barton, scocciato.

'Va bene, mi tocca' Tony si sacrificò e si buttò.

'No, sto bene qui' rispose Bruce timidamente 'poi lo sapete, non sono in forma come voi!'.

'Sei in formissima, invece...direi...forma sferica' Stark lo prese in giro, per Banner il girovita era sempre stato un problema.

Erin uscì dall'acqua, veloce come un fulmine, e arrivò rasente Bruce; gli si posizionò davanti e si strizzò i capelli, che avevano assorbito moltissima acqua, sopra la maglietta verde. In un attimo, Banner fu completamente zuppo.

'Per favore, Bruce, vieni a fare il bagno con noi…sei bello come sei…' lo pregò, con un sorriso irresistibile.

'Lo credo, già me l'hai fatto tu, un bagno'. Si tolse la t-shirt, poggiò gli occhiali sul lettino e corse verso l'acqua. Un tuffo a bomba completò la sua elefantesca e sgraziata immersione. Erin si buttò, a sua volta, subito dopo Banner, più elegante.

Bruce si mise da una parte della piscina, tranquillo, mentre gli altri iniziavano a giocare fra di loro.

Thor prese la ragazza sulle spalle, con le gambe a ridosso del collo e Steve fece lo stesso con Tony. Simularono una lotta con le mani, Iron Man era così scemo che cadeva sempre in acqua e, dopo qualche altro tuffo, perfino il Capitano ne ebbe abbastanza. 'Stark, sei proprio un pezzo di legno, ci hanno battuto su tutta la linea'.

'Ti credo, quello è Point break, lo sai, non avremmo avuto scampo, comunque, sono troppo forti!'.

In uno degli ultimi tuffi, a Erin si era spostato il reggiseno del bikini, lasciandole scoperti i seni, praticamente a vista.

'Murphy, copri i tuoi siluri, per la miseria'. Tony si mise una mano sugli occhi, ridendo.

'Sei un maniaco...' era molto divertita.

Bruce e Steve, imbarazzati, si erano spostati.

Si sistemò subito il costume mentre Thor le si era posizionato di fronte, per coprirla da sguardi indiscreti...la fissava incantato...'Sei tanto bella. Se non fossimo amici, ti chiederei in sposa!'.

'Ma smettila…' gli fece, schizzandolo di acqua sul viso. Lui sogghignò e la bagnò a sua volta, sempre per scherzare.

Clint li guardava, muto, da sotto gli occhiali da sole.

Che cavolo avrà avuto poi da guardare, si chiese la Murphy. Le era sembrato, che nel momento in cui le si era spostato il bikini, l'avesse fissata con insolito interesse.

Erin, pure, lo aveva fissato a lungo, controbattendo con la stessa moneta. Finalmente lo vedeva svestito. Era davvero ben fatto, muscoloso, un bel personale, non gonfio come Thor e Steve. Aveva un tatuaggio all'interno dell'avambraccio destro ed uno più evidente sul bicipite sinistro. Una leggera peluria bionda dal torace scendeva verso il contorno dell'ombelico, fitta fino all'inguine, per poi sparire all'interno dei boxer.

Quel dettaglio le parve particolarmente erotico ma ne scaccio il pensiero velocemente.

Notò, invece, con dispiacere, le innumerevoli cicatrici che recava sulle braccia, sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Alcune erano circolari e sembravano delle bruciature, moltissime. Ne aveva alcune più grandi di forma squadrata, solo sul braccio destro e sulla schiena, forse tre. Ed anche sopra sull'inguine, all'altezza dello stomaco, si intravedeva un lungo segno irregolare, dei punti di sutura, dati molto male.

Pensò che avesse le stesse cicatrici nell'anima, visti i modi assurdi con cui si interfacciava col mondo. Non solo era indifferente ma pareva davvero disturbato che loro cinque si stessero divertendo, e questo le faceva una tristezza infinita.

Non riusciva a smettere di osservarlo, però. Aveva sempre pensato che il punto di forza di Barton, nel viso, fossero gli occhi azzurrissimi e soprattutto la bocca, le labbra carnose e sensuali. Quelle erano stupende, da baciare...

Per il resto, il naso a patata e lo scotto di un acne giovanile trascurata non l'aiutavano. Se si fosse curato di più sarebbe migliorato, moltissimo. Soprattutto se avesse sorriso qualche volta. O riso...Come aveva fatto in auto con lei, la sera della festa, sembrava un'altra persona...si erano divertiti così tanto, alla fine...non poteva crederci che si fosse poi comportato tanto male…

Clint si era accorto che lei aveva notato le sue cicatrici...storia vecchia...oramai aveva sdoganato ogni pudore per i segni che si portava dietro...anni prima rimaneva in maglietta quando stava con altri al mare o in piscina, poi aveva superato la cosa. In realtà non aveva granché vita mondana od occasioni per spogliarsi ed anche con le donne che vedeva era solo e sempre una botta e via e nessuna mai gli aveva chiesto niente...non si sarebbe certo sconvolto per le occhiate indagatrici della modellina impicciona.

E poi, pure lui, non aveva perso l'occasione per rimirarla, con attenzione.

Le cosce tornite, le gambe lunghissime, i seni sodi e meravigliosamente rotondi ed i mitici capelli lunghi fino ai glutei... In fondo era stupenda pure con quel costume osceno, la modellina. Gli occhi intensi e le labbra rosate…Voluttuosa, desiderabile, semplice e spontanea nei modi. Sempre allegra... Gli era scappato anche da ridere, alla battuta di Thor sul bikini marrone con gli ananas, ma si era trattenuto.

I commenti dei colleghi, seduti accanto a lui, erano su quella falsariga.

'Certo che Thor ed Erin sono da copertina di 'Sport Illustreted', roba da matti! La natura è ingiusta, a chi tanto ed a chi niente' fece Bruce, rimirando i due, stesi sui lettini della piscina, limitrofi, che prendevano il sole e chiacchieravano senza sosta, come sempre.

'Sì, però, pure tu, ultimamente, non fai che mangiare come una scrofa...compensi così il sesso che non fai con Nat! 'rise Stark.

'Sei il solito...però hai proprio ragione, ho un appetito insaziabile...Tony, quanto è brutto il mangiare...' Banner non si era urtato alla battuta di Iron Man.

'Bruce, devi ritenerti fortunato a stare con Natasha…una donna bella come la Murphy non degnerebbe di uno sguardo né te né me, credimi…pure se sono miliardario…la bellezza cerca la bellezza, è normale…'.

'Quindi solo Thor, fra di noi? Perché è avvenente tanto quanto lei?' domandò l'altro.

'Certo non Steve…è inavvicinabile e freddo come un iceberg…Barton, figuriamoci…bruttino assai e poi con quei modi sgarbati…le fa passare le pene dell'inferno…le donne vanno trattate con dolcezza, amico mio, con galanteria…' Stark la buttò lì, si era accorto che il Falco aveva raddrizzato le orecchie ed ascoltava, muto come un pesce…'Il principe…diamine, mica è principe per mero caso!'.

Il Falco, alla sua destra sbuffò, accendendosi l'ennesima bionda…

'Ragazzi, vi vorrei parlare, un attimo di attenzione...'Steve li aveva interrotti, serio. 'Domani mattina torneremo all'aereo. Vi prego, se potete, di stare tranquilli. Soprattutto voi due, Erin e Clint, solo un piccolo sforzo. Pensate di poterlo fare?' Rogers era accorato e temeva le loro reazioni.

Lui argomentò per primo 'Scusatemi tutti, ho fatto un gran casino...' non pareva pentito granché, però lo aveva detto.

'Capitano Rogers, sono mortificata, mi spiace tanto, ho esagerato...' fece ammenda la ragazza.

'Va bene, è tutto a posto, godiamoci il relax' il Capitano chiuse, momentaneamente, il capitolo delle scuse.

Erin aveva adocchiato un distributore di gelati e chiese loro cosa volessero, tentando di rammentare le ordinazioni ricevute.

'Che ti porto, Barton?' domandò, per mera educazione.

'Non disturbarti, modellina' le rispose, strafottente.

Quando arrivò alla macchinetta, alla fine, comperò un gelato in più. Nel tornare dagli altri, glielo lasciò sopra il lettino, senza una parola. L'uomo scosse la testa 'Oltre che scema sei pure sorda' la offese ad alta voce. Lei rimase ad occhi bassi, senza un fiato, e distribuì i gelati restanti.

'Se non lo mangi, lo prendo io!' si offrì un famelico Banner.

'Lascia stare, diventi un balenottero...'lo interloquì Stark

Rogers si alzò ed afferrò lo stecco, passandolo al collega...'Il gelato è di Clint, che lo mangerà e ringrazierà Erin, che è stata così gentile. Ti sei scusato cinque minuti fa ed ora ricominci? Su, andiamo!'. Era un ordine...alimentare.

Il Falco annuì, aprì la confezione e gustò il suo gelato. Era alla fragola, il suo gusto preferito...chissà come lo sapeva la modellina...le fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo, che lei contraccambiò.

'Il gelato era buonissimo, grazie' le disse Thor, carinamente.

'Sono contenta che ti sia piaciuto...col bagno mi è andata via la crema...puoi mettermela sulla schiena?' la ragazza passò al biondo il tubo di solare e si girò, sollevando il manto dei capelli bagnati con le mani.

'Certo, con molto piacere!'. Lui ne fece uscire un po' sulle mani ed iniziò a spalmarla, massaggiandole lungamente le spalle. Quando finì, le chiese lo stesso favore.

'Hai proprio un fisico scolpito' commentò Erin 'davvero Thor, assomigli al principe delle favole che leggono alle bambine...da non credere, sei spettacolare' ridacchiava, simpaticamente.

Clint si alzò dal lettino, indossò la sua maglietta, e tornò in stanza, in fretta, senza nemmeno salutare i colleghi, non una parola con nessuno.

'Mi piace, Erin! É gentile, spigliata, in gamba! Oltre che bellissima, chiaramente!' disse Steve a Tony.

'Pure a me, tanto!' rispose Stark.

'Solo a Clint non piace, cavolo...'.

'Rogers, direi che è esattamente il contrario!'.

'Non ho capito bene…'.

'Il tuo problema è che non capisci mai niente, Steve, sei un broccolo!'.

'Smettila di trattarmi così. Lo sai, i rapporti tra uomini e donne, per me, sono un mistero. Non mi sono mai interessati...'.

'Non tutti hanno la fortuna di avere un unico solo amore per tutta la vita, come te. Sai quanto è raro?' Stark era sincero.

'Si, per me c'è stato sempre e solo Bucky, da quando ricordo di esistere'. Bucky era il compagno di Steve. Stavano insieme da quando erano adolescenti e niente era riuscito a separarli...solo Tony sapeva, ufficialmente, che stessero insieme, per il resto del mondo Steve Rogers era Capitan America. Bello, maschio e molto etero. Moltissimo.

'Non so che cosa frulli in testa a Clint ma, credimi, Erin non gli è indifferente…per niente! Anzi, è un eufemismo! Hai notato, tra l'altro, quanto è geloso di Thor? Ci ho fatto caso al party dello S.H.I.E.L.D. mentre danzavano, quando la Murphy piangeva, prima della riunione ed il biondo la abbracciava...pure adesso che si spalmavano a vicenda la crema solare, il Falco è scappato in camera, come un fulmine, incavolato nero...Ha uno sguardo assassino che non mi piace per niente. Capitano, se potesse, lo ammazzerebbe di botte… mi inquieta a volte, e sta diventando pericoloso, dovremo farci attenzione...Sarò più chiaro...Hai mai visto il Falco in questo stato, da quando lo conosciamo? Io no! E' per l'agente Murphy che sta così!' Iron Man fu lapidario.

'Caspiterina! Potresti avere ragione! Secondo te, a lei interessa?'.

'Bah...con le donne è più difficile da capire ma oggi lo ha provocato parecchio, e non è stato casuale... Dopo la vicenda delle dimissioni a Fury, mi era sembrata stufa di Barton. Poi, invece, eccoci tutti al Madison Square Garden, ad un incontro di pugilato...fai tu!' Tony dixit.

'E Thor? Il principe mi sembra innamorato di Erin...Le sta sempre appiccicato...Tu che ne pensi?' fece Rogers.

'Steve, per te è tutto bianco o nero. E' attratto da lei, questo è sicuro e non posso dargli torto, però, ho l'impressione, soprattutto, che le voglia un gran bene. La questione del braccialetto...ecco…quella mi è sfuggita...'.

'Non chiederlo a me, amico mio! Che impiccio, però! Mi gira la testa!'.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 PIU' VICINI, FORSE…**

In occasione dell'annuale anniversario di creazione dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato organizzato un party. Era richiesta la presenza degli Avengers al ricevimento e Steve era stato chiaro. Dovevano partecipare tutti e con un bel sorriso a trentadue denti.

Si erano organizzati per andare insieme, l'intera squadra. I maschi sarebbero passati a prendere Erin a casa sua. Lei si era preparata con poca voglia, un vestito di seta nero, corto, scollato solo sul davanti, con un corpetto per metà in pizzo, dei sandali ed una pochette. Quando era scesa sotto al suo palazzo aveva trovato Tony e Bruce sulla Lamborghini a due posti di Stark. Steve e Thor in moto. E Barton con la sua auto. Aveva subito capito l'antifona, ed aveva guardato il principe asgardiano, sperando le facesse compagnia con Clint...quello, invece, aveva fatto finta di niente e si era rimesso il casco, in fretta e furia, dopo averla salutata. Schizzinoso com'era, andare in macchina col collega - noto per essere disordinatissimo - non era l'ideale… ultimamente, poi, le aveva confidato che non lo sopportava più.

Le toccò salire in auto con Occhio di Falco, anche se avrebbe voluto prendere un taxi, a quel punto, ma doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

'Alla buon'ora, modellina, possibile che mi fai sempre aspettare? Mi hai preso per il tuo autista?'. Clint fu sgarbato, come al solito, nemmeno l'aveva salutata.

'Buonasera, Barton! Mamma mia, ci vivi in macchina? Guarda che roba!' Cartacce, pacchetti di sigarette vuoti, posacenere stracolmo, decine di cd e custodie in terra, dappertutto.

'Questo è il tuo cocchio, stasera, Cenerentola! Accontentati! ...Mi spiace per te, niente Lamborghini' si burlò di lei, per niente contento.

Erin si mise a raccogliere i cd e, per quanto poté, li reinserì nelle rispettive custodie. Erano molto vari, rock, jazz, pop. 'Però, Falco! Niente male per l'uomo più rozzo del pianeta, sono stupita…non pensavo che i contadinotti dell'Iowa avessero gusti musicali tanto raffinati' fece la ragazza, prendendolo in giro per le sue origini.

'Smettila con questa storia del contadino! E, soprattutto, non toccare i miei dischi!' la ammonì.

'Quanto sei permaloso! Ti offendi sempre, ma lo sai che è vero, col tuo accento inconfondibile…Per i cd, oramai ho fatto. La situazione mi pare drammatica lo stesso, Barton, devi buttare i rifiuti e poi fare lavare la macchina. Disinfestare, direi...' rise.

Clint borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre lei fece mente locale, guardandolo. L'invito diceva che era obbligatorio l'abito scuro; gli altri Avengers sembravano piuttosto eleganti ma lui era esattamente come al solito. Jeans, t-shirt nera, sneakers e giacca di pelle.

'Che ti prende? Che c'è, ora?' chiese Occhio di Falco, urtato.

'Dovevi mettere un vestito e magari una cravatta...'.

'Io sono così, prendere o lasciare...rozzo e cafone, come pensi tu...e poi, tranquilla, non volevo rubarti la scena...' lo disse, ironico.

'Scusami, non ti capisco, che vuol dire?' Erin era confusa.

'Sì che capisci, modellina, guarderanno tutti te, lo sai...con quel vestito, poi!' la squadrò.

'È un abito normalissimo' si difese.

'Certo, figuriamoci...non porti nemmeno il reggiseno! E davanti è tutto trasparente, c'è perfino il pizzo! Erin, per piacere, ti guarderebbero pure se indossassi un saio, figurati così...'. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, di sottecchi...era più bella e sensuale che mai...si chiese come fosse possibile...con una donna così c'era da perdere il lume della ragione...

Lei non disse nulla, non era riuscita a capire fino in fondo se fosse un rimprovero od un complimento.

Per fortuna, dopo pochi minuti arrivarono al locale dove si svolgeva la festa. Gli altri erano già entrati all'interno e loro due pure accedettero in fretta.

Erin si diresse al tavolo riservato alla squadra, dove Thor e Bruce la aspettavano. Steve era in giro, per un po' di pubbliche relazioni, Tony agli abbeveraggi. Clint lo aveva raggiunto subito al bar, per ordinarsi un drink pure lui.

Alcuni colleghi l'avevano salutata ma non si erano fermati più di tanto, la presenza degli Avengers li metteva in difficoltà. La ragazza aveva preso qualcosa da mangiare al buffet, insieme all'inseparabile asgardiano ed a Banner, che aveva riempito un piatto di una quantità sproporzionata di cibo.

Quando si era girata, aveva notato che Barton la fissava. Non l'aveva mollata un attimo, con lo sguardo, era quasi fastidioso.

Appena finito di mangiare, sulle note di una canzone molto romantica, il biondo la invitò a ballare. Si era ritrovata a danzare, tra le possenti braccia di Thor, senza riflettere che sarebbero stati al centro dell'attenzione oltre che della pista. Lui era dolce, gentile e bellissimo, ma era da sempre solo un amico. Si augurò non si facesse strane idee, dato che già aveva abbastanza problemi con Clint. Le parve tranquillo, chiacchierava come al solito, per la verità.

Si sentì osservata durante il ballo, di nuovo il Falco...accanto a lui, al bar, Steve, Bruce e Tony...pure loro a fissarli e a parlottare, fitto fitto...

'Certo, sono una coppia spettacolare! Magnifici, sotto ogni profilo! Stasera, poi, lui con lo smoking e lei, incantevole, con quel vestito sexy...fanno scintille! Incredibili! Non smetterei mai di guardarli!' fece Tony, esaltato.

'Da un punto di vista meramente scientifico, la fusione dei loro due dna produrrebbe dei figli bellissimi! Perfetti, oserei dire! Farò qualche studio, mi intrigano! Intendo…professionalmente, sia ben chiaro…' aggiunse Bruce.

'In effetti, quando li vedo vicini, penso siano fatti l'uno per l'altra. E poi si somigliano. Sono gentili, due belle anime, magari si fidanzeranno, si sposeranno ed andranno a vivere su Asgard! Sarebbe davvero splendido! Probabilmente ci inviteranno al matrimonio, tutti quanti!' concluse Steve.

'Mamma santissima Rogers, quanto sei stucchevole! Sembra sempre che racconti una favola! E tieniti!' Tony lo prese subito in giro.

'Barton, che dici, si metteranno insieme? In fondo passi tanto tempo con Erin, sei quello che la conosce meglio! Clint? Non mi rispondi?' chiese il Capitano.

Occhio di Falco si era ammutolito. Ordinò un altro scotch, senza smettere di osservare la coppia sulla pista, impenetrabile.

La musica era finita, e l'agente Murphy era stufa dell'andamento della serata. Non amava i pettegolezzi e nemmeno le occhiate altrui, figuriamoci della sua stessa squadra, che bivaccava pigramente al bancone del bar e si divertiva in quel modo tanto puerile e sciocco.

Baciò al volo Thor, pregandolo di salutare i colleghi da parte sua, ed uscì per prendere un taxi.

Si era messa ad attendere fuori dal locale, scocciatissima...di taxi non si vedeva nemmeno l'ombra...mentre pensava di usare l'app che aveva sul telefono, le si accostarono a piedi due uomini, sui trent'anni e ben piazzati...la importunarono subito...'Bellezza, ti fai un giro con noi?'.

Lei non rispose.

'Allora, dai, ci divertiamo, ti mettiamo in mezzo, tesoro! Ti piacerà!' I due ceffi sembravano piuttosto minacciosi. Erin si rammaricò di non essere armata, comunque era addestrata per affrontarli. Mentre ci ragionava, udì una frenata alle sue spalle e la voce di Barton, che scendeva dall'auto, come un razzo.

'C'è qualche problema?' gridò in faccia ai due uomini, correndo verso di lei 'Erin, entra in macchina!'; la prese per il braccio e la invitò a spostarsi.

'Ma io...' era senza parole.

'Ho detto entra in macchina! Subito! Poche storie!' La ragazza ubbidì. Dal finestrino lo guardò questionare coi due personaggi, brevemente, coi suoi soliti modi aggressivi da bulletto di strada...in maniera efficace, poiché quelli si allontanarono in fretta, senza colpoferire.

Il Falco le sedette accanto e mise in moto, sbuffando. 'Proprio un'idea brillante andartene da sola...perché sei uscita senza dirmi niente? Ti avrei riaccompagnato, ti ho pure portato...o volevi tornare col principe? Magari volavi via insieme a lui, col martello...'.

'Barton, non fare lo spiritoso, pensavo di chiamare un taxi' gli rispose, piccata.

'Sei una stupida, quei due balordi volevano farti la festa!'.

'Me la sarei cavata...' mormorò lei.

'Forse sì, ma non sarebbe stato bello ugualmente!'.

Erin pensò avesse ragione. 'Scusami, non volevo crearti problemi e... grazie dell'aiuto!' gli disse, mortificata.

'Tranquilla, l'importante è che non ti sia successo niente. Spiegami perché sei quasi scappata dal party! Era anche presto...' le domandò, curioso.

'Siete stati a fissarmi ed a spettegolare tutto il tempo, mi sono infastidita'.

'Io ti ho solo guardato...le modelline sono fatte per essere ammirate, soprattutto tu, stasera, con questo vestito provocante!' rise, rimirandola con un'occhiata fintamente languida.

Le sembrò molto simpatico, in quella circostanza...si ritrovò a ridere di gusto, pure lei. 'Ed, invece, i commenti?' gli domandò.

'Gli altri tre vaneggiavano sul tuo matrimonio con Thor!'.

'Che cosa?' era sbalordita.

'Sì: Rogers crede che, come in una favola, vivrete su Asgard felici e contenti. Banner ha fatto elucubrazioni sulla perfezione dell'unione dei vostri dna...una rottura regale, credimi!'.

'Sono pazzi, è una vera follia...'.

'State sempre insieme, tu e il biondo, uniti come gemelli siamesi...e poi insieme in effetti siete…eccezionali…che dovremmo pensare?'.

'Siamo solo amici...Thor non mi piace, non è il mio tipo! Che fai?' lui aveva svoltato e si era fermato all'altezza di un drugstore.

'Ho finito le sigarette; vieni dentro con me...non mi va che resti da sola in auto, non si sa mai'.

Controvoglia, Erin lo seguì. All'interno del negozio, mentre si incamminavo verso le casse, si sentirono chiamare.

'Tu sei Occhio di Falco!' fecero due adolescenti, che lo avevano riconosciuto.

'Eh, sì, sono io'.

'Siamo tuoi fan, possiamo fare una foto assieme?' gli chiesero.

'Certo' rispose Clint, gentilmente, per una volta.

I ragazzi diedero il cellulare a Erin 'Puoi scattarla tu, per favore?'.

Lei acconsentì e fece diverse pose.

'Grazie mille!' le dissero i due 'Sono venute proprio bene... '. Poi la rimirarono, in maniera goduriosa ed infantile, aggiungendo 'Sei fortunato, amico, la tua ragazza è proprio una schianto! Una strafica! Che sedere e che tette ha, beato te...sai che scopate che ti fai! E sì che tu, invece, sei brutto parecchio! Vedi che vuol dire essere un Avenger, eh eh!'.

'Sparite, adesso!' il Falco lo sibilò, aggressivo e scarlatto in viso, mostrandogli i pugni ed i poveretti, terrorizzati, si volatilizzarono.

'Erano solo due ragazzini, li hai spaventati a morte' lei non sapeva cosa dirgli, era stato esagerato.

'Sì, ma molto maleducati. Andiamo a prendere le sigarette e ti riporto a casa, di filato, prima che le tue grazie sconvolgano qualcun altro. Che razza di serata...modellina, non sono la tua guardia del corpo!' Era risentito ed offeso…

Lei cercò di calmarlo 'Non prendertela…avevano solo voglia di scherzare…l'aspetto esteriore non è tutto, nella vita…'.

'Detto dalla femmina più incantevole che abbia mai visto suona molto male…incoerente…' gli era uscita così, senza freni…arrossì ma la guardò, fermo, negli occhi…'Secondo me, neanche ti rendi conto di quanto sei bella…mica ti ho soprannominato modellina per caso!'.

La ragazza, colpita da quelle parole, provò a minimizzare… fece finta di riflettere…'La gentilezza, l'eleganza e l'educazione, in un uomo, compensano la bruttezza…purtroppo, non è il tuo caso, contadinotto!'. Gli fece l'occhiolino e gli si mise sottobraccio…'Penso che tu debba proprio fumare, a questo punto…muoviamoci!'.

Clint abbozzò un sorriso…era stata molto carina… Mentre erano in fila per pagare, vicino la cassa, la udì ridacchiare.

'Barton, guarda questo, sembra fatto per te!' La donna prese, da un espositore, un braccialetto di metallo con una freccia. Incredibilmente identica a quelle che lanciava lui. La chiusura era a forma di cuore, con una pietra violetta.' Prendilo, è delizioso, è anche il colore della tua tuta!'.

'Mica posso metterlo, non vedi che è da donna? Non essere sciocca!' scosse il capo.

'Si, mi sa che non è per te, peccato però, è così carino!'. Lo rimise sull'espositore.

Lui, ispirato, rimirò il braccialetto e lo passò alla cassiera. 'Aggiunga anche questo al conto, per piacere' le disse.

'Bravo, alla fine ti sei convinto! Ottima scelta'.

Uscendo fuori dal drugstore, Erin si ritrovò di fronte un biliardino. 'Hai un dollaro?'

'Che ci devi fare?'.

'Sono la campionessa del mondo di biliardino! Ti sfido!'.

'Davvero? Immagino proprio…Non hai nemmeno una moneta, non puoi sfidare nessuno'.

'Ho un pezzo da cinquanta...prestami il dollaro, poi te lo ridò...hai paura di perdere malamente...dimmi la verità?! Ti straccio alla grande, stai sicuro! Coniglio!'.

L'uomo mise la mano nella tasca anteriore dei jeans e le lanciò il dollaro richiesto. 'Fammi vedere quello che sai fare, modellina!'.

Lei inserì la moneta e prese una delle palline bianche, dalla fessura sotto il tavolo, la buttò all'interno della base del campo di calcio e si mise alle manopole, infervorata.

Clint le fece segnare un paio di goal, tanto per farla contenta e vedere come se la cavava; era brava ma non quanto lui... c'era un calcio balilla in una delle case-famiglia dove era stato in affidamento ed era diventato un asso nel gioco, suo malgrado.

Poi cominciò a fare sul serio ed Erin non toccò più palla. Letteralmente. Non riusciva quasi a vederle, tanto Barton era veloce e preciso...un vero talento...Vinse Occhio di Falco, otto a due...

La ragazza era ammutolita...Mai conosciuto nessuno bravo come lui! Che figuraccia! Dopo come si era vantata…avrebbe desiderato sotterrarsi…

'Vuoi la rivincita?' le chiese.

'No!' aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi, come una bimba. 'Non vale...lo dovevi dire prima, che giocavi così bene...'.

'Per piacere, non fare quella faccia...'. Provò a consolarla.

'Mi hai umiliato! Sei un bastardo, Barton! 'Erin rise per la disperazione. 'Riportami a casa, nel tragitto, penserò al modo più indolore di suicidarmi...'.

Clint a momenti si strozzò dal ridere. Era una forza, a volte, la modellina! Troppo simpatica!

Quando tornarono in auto, si accese subito una sigaretta. Prima di mettere in moto, recuperò il braccialetto con la freccia dalla tasca della giacca, le prese la mano e glielo appoggiò sul palmo. 'Ecco l'oggetto dei tuoi desideri!'.

Lei non disse nulla, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

'L'ho comprato per te, ti piaceva così tanto...sarebbe ...cioè …è un regalo...'. L'aveva fissata, con dolcezza disarmante...non aveva mai regalato nulla a nessuna...

Rimase basita, aveva capito che era stato un gesto spontaneo. 'Non dovevi'.

'Dai, è una scemenza, tienilo'.

'Grazie, davvero'. Tolse il cartellino del prezzo e lo indossò subito al polso sinistro, unitamente all'orologio. Era proprio delizioso.

In sottofondo suonava un cd con una cover degli U2, 'With or without you'. Solo chitarra elettrica. Una delle canzoni preferite di Erin. 'Chi è?' chiese, indicando lo stereo. 'Clapton?'.

Clint sgranò gli occhi e rise come un pazzo, di nuovo. 'Oddio, è il più bel complimento che mi abbiano mai fatto. Sono io! Giuro! '.

'Non ci credo!' gli fece, stupita.

'Si, sul serio. Cerca nel cruscotto'. Aprì il cassettino e trovò la custodia vuota di un disco, con in copertina una foto di Occhio di Falco, jeans strappati, maglia degli Scorpions e chitarra elettrica a tracolla...era davvero lui!

'Incredibile! Sei bravissimo. Suoni in un gruppo?'.

'A volte, oppure da solo...quello che stiamo sentendo è il cd delle mie cover...comunque, suono pure il pianoforte, se può interessarti…e canto, ma non bene'.

'Il piano! Sono stupita! E davvero canti? Fammi sentire qualcosa...'.

'No...mi vergogno!'.

'Canta per me, per piacere, per piacere, ti prego, ti prego...' si era letteralmente spostata sul suo sedile e lo aveva preso per il braccio, carezzandolo, ed era così insistente, gli irresistibili occhi marroni che lo imploravano, seducenti...percepiva il profilo del suo corpo, attraverso la stoffa sottile del vestito, mentre gli si appoggiava addosso... cedette quasi subito.

Mise avanti le canzoni del cd. Fino ad arrivare ad un altro pezzo, che Erin riconobbe dall'attacco. 'Hearts on fire' di Bryan Adams.

'Amo questa canzone! L'avrò sentita mille volte! E' stupenda!' gridò, esaltata.

Lui iniziò a cantare...La voce del Falco era calda, intonata ed armoniosa. Le piaceva proprio!

La ragazza si accodò. Era maledettamente stonata, una campana era dire poco. Però se ne fregava e cantava a squarciagola.

Clint la ammonì 'L'hai presa troppo alta!'.

Lei rise 'Continua, Barton non ti fermare, sei tu il professionista dei due, sei un grande, senti che roba...io, invece, faccio pena!'.

Clint proseguì ed Erin rimise il brano all'infinito, sempre quello. Cantavano vicinissimi, occhi negli occhi, a volte alternandosi nelle strofe e ridevano, felici...Si era creata una stranissima tensione...

Quando arrivarono sotto casa non avevano più fiato, la canzone messa per l'ultima volta era terminata ed entrambi si erano ammutoliti.

Erin si era riseduta al suo posto, composta…'Grazie ancora!'. Mosse il polso sinistro, facendo tintinnare il braccialetto. 'A domani, Barton'. Scese dal veicolo, non prima di averlo baciato su una guancia, d'improvviso. Lo aveva fatto d'istinto, senza pensarci, sfiorandolo, teneramente.

Clint si era gelato, mentre l'aveva vista avvicinarsi di nuovo, capendone le intenzioni…poi la gradevolezza del contatto delle sue labbra morbide lo aveva fatto sciogliere…si era divertito talmente tanto in sua compagnia e non voleva rovinare la serata, come suo solito, e così chiuse con una battuta, sorridendole. 'Buonanotte, modellina, e da stanotte pure cantante...è nata una stella!'.

Erin, tornando verso il suo portone, pensò che il rapporto professionale e personale con Occhio di Falco fosse, finalmente, ad un positivo punto di svolta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 OFFESE**

Il mattino seguente gli Avengers si incontrarono in sala relax. Steve comunicò che di lì a poco Fury li avrebbe convocati per i dettagli di una missione imminente. Per Erin la prima, con i fantastici cinque. Era leggermente rassicurata dalla serata appena trascorsa, vedeva rischiararsi i rapporti col Falco.

Lui in realtà era stato freddo come al solito, quando si erano salutati, nessun cenno di particolare cordialità. Anzi, l'aveva guardata in maniera stranissima...

Mentre ci rimuginava, sentì la voce di Tony. 'Erin, cos'è quello? Il braccialetto? Gesù, è la freccia di Occhio di Falco! Forte!'.

Bruce intervenne, rimirando il ciondolo, agganciato alla catenella di metallo 'È identica alle frecce che usa Clint! Uguale e spiccicata. Ed ha pure il cuore viola...il colore del Falco! Dove l'hai preso? Non te l'ho mai visto!'.

Thor pure volle sapere 'Allora? Che roba è? Da dove spunta?'. Una domanda dietro l'altra!

Erin sussurrò, arrossendo e toccandosi il polso sinistro con la mano destra, a coprire il bracciale 'É un regalo... di Barton...non è niente!'.

'Clint?' fece Steve 'Che diavolo significa?'.

'Rogers, ieri sera quando l'ho accompagnata a casa dopo il party, mi sono fermato a prendere le sigarette. Erin l'ha visto vicino alla cassa, le è piaciuto e glielo ho comperato. Non facciamone un affare di stato...per voi è sempre tutto un caso di sicurezza nazionale, per la miseria!' Barton gli rispose male, si capiva che era sulle spine.

Steve non seppe cosa aggiungere... I due colleghi erano in imbarazzo, appariva piuttosto evidente. E loro quattro molto curiosi, visti i continui scontri a cui avevano assistito all'inizio e la freddezza dei rapporti, dopo i primi giorni di convivenza lavorativa; vide il Falco stranito, bianco come un cadavere, dopo quelle parole di giustificazione. Notò che si era alzato velocemente, per lasciare la stanza e lo redarguì… 'Dobbiamo andare al briefing, non allontanarti troppo'.

'Sto andando da Fury; ho bisogno di parlargli, per conto mio!'.

'Incamminiamoci pure noi, meglio arrivare puntuali, il capo odia i ritardi' li esortò Rogers.

Loro cinque si mossero, con calma, verso la stanza del Direttore. Quando furono limitrofi, sentirono le urla del Falco, isterico, un tono di voce talmente alto che lo avrebbero udito pure in portineria. 'Non intendo più lavorare con la Murphy! Non ci vado d'accordo e non mi fido di lei. Non mi piace, sotto nessun profilo!'.

'Per favore, soprassiedi...ne abbiamo già parlato. Non ha senso che tu venga, proprio oggi, per ulteriori rimostranze; domani partirete per la missione, come concordato'. Il nero rispose, fermo.

'Voglio essere esonerato dalla missione, chiaro? Trovatene un altro, Fury, che la sopporti' l'altro non mollava.

'No, non è possibile. Ho bisogno di te, solo tu e Tony sapete pilotare il jet'.

'Certo, infatti la Murphy non sa fare neanche quello. Ci hai affiancato una che ha il cervello nelle tette e nel sedere! È una modella stupida, non è un agente e non lo sarà mai!' non si trattenne, nei suoi modi grevi.

Erin, fuori dalla porta, era raggelata. Thor le aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle per tranquillizzarla, ma la situazione era diventata proprio imbarazzante poiché le urla di Barton e Fury avevano richiamato l'interesse di molti colleghi dello S.H.I.E.L.D., che gli si erano appostati accanto per seguire la vicenda e, soprattutto, il suo esito.

'Non tollero più il tuo atteggiamento! Hai qualche problema personale con l'agente Murphy? É il momento di parlarne; se c'è qualcosa da sapere meglio che tu me lo dica ora, perché sto perdendo la pazienza! Non scherzo!' il Direttore provò ad indagare.

Lì Clint diede il suo massimo. Se possibile, alzò ancora il tono di voce. 'La detesto, con tutto me stesso. Anzi, Fury, sai che ti dico? Do le dimissioni dagli Avengers e con effetto immediato, se non mi esoneri!' minacciò.

Rogers fece per entrare, a quelle parole assurde. Tony lo tenne per il braccio. 'Non lo farei se fossi in te, Steve; stiamo a vedere che succede, anzi, prepariamoci ad uno tsunami!' Stark conosceva benissimo il Direttore e i toni di Barton avrebbero infastidito chiunque.

Fury gridò più forte 'Pezzo di deficiente! Brutto idiota che altro non sei altro! Vuoi ricattarmi? Non ci si dimette dagli Avengers. Si è un Avenger e basta. E poi, proprio tu dovresti essere grato a me ed Rogers per averti permesso di stare qui. Per averti aiutato a mollare lo schifo di vita che facevi. Ho fatto pure cancellare la tua fedina penale e sai bene quanto fosse lunga...Dovresti baciare dove cammino...pensare che sei stato fortunato a redimerti... ed adesso, detesti una collega?! Beh, Falco, è un problema tuo, credimi. Fatti passare le paturnie. Ci vediamo fra mezz'ora qui per il briefing e, se ti sento parlare anche un'altra volta soltanto in questi termini di Erin Murphy o di dimissioni, Cristo, ti prenderò io stesso a calci in culo! Ora esci...'.

'Ma, ma, Direttore...'Barton tentò di replicare.

'ESCI...'un urlo animalesco risuonò nei corridoi della base, dove regnava un silenzio assordante.

L'uomo venne fuori dalla stanza incavolato nero, la coda fra le gambe. I più si dileguarono non appena lo videro, ed intuì di aver dato spettacolo...gli Avengers erano seduti sui divanetti, in sala d'attesa. Steve teneva gli occhi bassi, pallido ed inquieto; non gli avrebbe detto niente, era rimasto troppo male e doveva sbollire, oramai lo conosceva bene.

Bruce e Tony erano limitrofi e si guardavano l'un l'altro, in imbarazzo. Erin aveva uno sguardo disperato; lo aveva fissato senza alcun timore o remora…una lacrima le scendeva giù dall'occhio destro. Fu l'inizio di un fiume di altre lacrime di rabbia, che la ragazza non riuscì a trattenere. Singhiozzava, senza vergogna, al contempo angosciata che gli Avengers la vedessero in quello stato, nervosa, debole, una bambina...forse aveva ragione Clint, per la miseria...pensò fra sé e pianse ancora più accoratamente.

Il Capitano si alzò per porgerle un fazzoletto ma Thor fu più lesto. La tenne stretta a sé e la portò lontano da Barton. 'Dai, Erin, facciamo due passi...'.

Lei non rispose ma almeno non fece resistenza alla proposta. Il principe continuò ad abbracciarla anche in ascensore, lo sguardo truce contro Clint. Che razza di modi aveva...la situazione stava degenerando...

Tony si rivolse al Falco, serio 'Ho fatto piangere tante donne, amico, ma mai così...è una vergogna...sei una bestia, a volte, fai paura. E tra i comportamenti dissociati di ieri sera e di stamattina, sei più borderline del solito!' aveva fatto, di proposito, una leggera allusione al braccialetto, che tutti i presenti avevano colto.

Il collega non gli rispose, si sedette ed accese una sigaretta, anche se allo S.H.I.E.L.D. vigeva un rigoroso divieto di fumo.

Mezz'ora dopo si ritrovarono tutti alla riunione indetta da Fury.

Erin aveva gli occhi pesti. Era stata con Thor alla mensa della base dove avevano bevuto un caffè; si era sentita addosso gli sguardi dei colleghi dopo la sfuriata di Occhio di Falco, ed aveva provato a scrollarsi di dosso quella la spiacevole sensazione di essere al centro dell'attenzione, in maniera negativa. Si sarebbe voluta sotterrare, diventare trasparente, sparire...aveva patito, suo malgrado e senza alcuna colpa, un'ulteriore immeritata umiliazione e pure in pubblico...si era così divertita a cantare in auto con Barton e lui era stato molto carino, a suo modo. In fondo aveva pensato che stesse nascendo qualcosa fra loro, un legame, un'armonia…

Poi la domanda degli Avengers sul braccialetto con la freccia lo aveva destabilizzato…ammettere che, forse, almeno un po', lei gli piaceva, era stato troppo. Aveva dovuto subito controbilanciare l'atteggiamento positivo con una piazzata.

La ragazza aveva la testa che le stava per esplodere e si sentiva tanto confusa. Il suo biondo amico chiacchierava, incessantemente, e tentava di distrarla. Dopo il caffè l'aveva anche accompagnata in bagno, per lavarsi il viso.

In sala, Clint si era seduto di fronte a Fury con aria di sfida. Muto ed incavolato.

Il Direttore spiegò che avrebbero dovuto mettersi in volo dal giorno dopo, per intercettare un aereo di un organizzazione neonazista, che si era impossessata dei codici di lancio di missili nucleari a lungo raggio.

Attraverso fonti sicure, l'Agenzia aveva saputo che l'aereo si sarebbe alzato in volo nelle settantadue ore seguenti su suolo americano. Lo avrebbero visto dai radar e subito avrebbero dovuto agganciarlo.

Spiegò che il loro jet sarebbe stato operativo col pilota automatico, nel momento in cui fossero scesi sull'altro velivolo. Poiché alla luce della velocità di volo non sarebbe stato possibile paracadutarsi, quanto meno per Erin e Clint, Fury chiarì che Iron Man avrebbe portato la Murphy e che Thor avrebbe scortato Barton. Quest'ultimo storse immediatamente il naso.

'No, con Thor, no! Vado con Tony!' fece verso Stark.

Steve sbuffò, e Iron Man mise le cose in chiaro 'Non ti porto, scordatelo, non hai capito gli ordini di Fury? Diamoci un taglio, eh!'.

Bruce pure lo aveva guardato, con gli occhi al cielo.

Il Falco si trovò accerchiato dalla solidarietà nei confronti di Erin.

Thor non era intervenuto, il solo pensiero di dover stare tanto a contatto col collega, in quei momenti, gli era insopportabile. Figuriamoci in missione e chiusi sul jet; sperò di sbollire la rabbia che aveva in corpo contro Barton e che quest'ultimo si ravvedesse.

Steve aggiunse che avrebbero dovuto rimanere qualche tempo sull'aereo e di portare solo pochi oggetti personali, vista la ristrettezza degli spazi ma pure di venire vestiti in abiti civili, poiché si sarebbero cambiati solo all'approssimarsi della missione vera e propria.

'Ci vediamo domattina alle sei!' li salutò. 'Clint, permetti una parola?'.

'Che cavolo vuoi?' Occhio di Falco era pure scocciato.

'Fury chiede che ricominci le sedute, non appena torniamo dalla missione'. A suo tempo Barton aveva fatto tanta terapia con uno psicologo della base specializzato in maltrattamenti. Lui odiava andarci, sosteneva di non aver necessità di uno strizzacervelli; secondo il Capitano Rogers, invece, lo avevano aiutato parecchio.

'Oddio, Steve...perché?' chiese perplesso.

'Come perché? Sei nevrotico, hai ripreso a fumare come un turco, arrivi sbronzo e l'atteggiamento nei confronti di Erin è intollerabile. Va a casa e fatti una bella dormita, domani ci muoviamo presto...l'esito della missione dipende moltissimo da te e Tony per via dell'aereo. Per piacere, ho bisogno di sapere che posso contare sulla tua collaborazione. Al nostro ritorno vedremo per la terapia; non ti prometto niente però se ti tranquillizzi, magari convinco Fury a soprassedere'. Provò ad ingraziarselo.

'Conta su di me, come sempre!' lo disse, laconico.

La mattina seguente erano tutti in attesa dell'agente Murphy.

'Quella è sempre in ritardo, dannazione!' borbottò Clint.

'Non sono ancora le sei, per la verità, Barton!' rispose Thor, davvero seccato.

Loro cinque erano arrivati in anticipo, come al solito. Prima di una missione erano sempre carichi di adrenalina. Alle sei spaccate Erin si presentò.

'Caspita, che look. Oggi sei una vera modella, un incanto' Tony fischiò, ammirato.

Sembrava uscita dalla copertina di una rivista patinata. Un vestito di cotone e pizzo bianco senza maniche, scollato, che arrivava a metà coscia. Sotto il famigerato completo intimo color lampone, degli stivali in cuoio scuro, morbidi sulla gamba, col tacco basso, un cappellino di paglia modello Borsalino ed uno zaino in tinta con gli stivali.

'Erin, sei proprio bellissima!' Perfino il timido Bruce non era riuscito a resistere ad esternare un complimento.

'Grazie mille, Banner!' disse lei.

Thor l'aveva rimirata in ogni dettaglio...'Sei davvero un sogno, amica mia, magnifica...finirà che mi toglierai pure il sonno!'.

'Non essere sciocco! Steve ha detto di venire vestiti in abiti civili e nello zaino ho la tuta per cambiarmi...quanto siete strani, non avete mai visto una donna carina?' Erin scherzò.

Il Capitano non aveva commentato, ma aveva capito subito che era un'ennesima ripicca per le parole del Falco del giorno precedente. Si era ritrovato a fissare quest'ultimo, per capire cosa gli passasse per la testa...sembrava granitico, un monolite. Non era mai un buon segno, con Barton!

Avevano preso posto in aereo. Tony e Clint pilotavano. Bruce era immerso nella lettura del solito trattato scientifico. Steve si era seduto dietro Iron Man, tranquillo. Thor ed Erin erano al tavolo limitrofo, usato per riunirsi e consumare i pasti. In fondo c'erano delle microcuccette dove avrebbero potuto riposare a turno ed i servizi, oltre ad una piccola infermeria.

Erin, dopo qualche ora, si accomodò dietro Occhio di Falco, aspettando che Tony si alzasse. Era decisa ad avere un confronto.

Quando Stark andò in bagno, gli parlò. 'Cosa ti ho fatto, Barton? Dimmelo, per piacere...se ti ho offeso in qualche modo...se posso rimediare...chiariamoci!'.

'Non fare la santarellina, con me...sei un'ipocrita, non sopporto le donne come te, tutto qui...'.

'Le donne come me? Che vorresti dire?' chiese stranita.

'Quelle che ti sbattono in faccia le loro grazie per ottenere ciò che vogliono, che con la loro bellezza ammaliano gli uomini cretini come i miei colleghi e Fury, che coprono la mancanza di professionalità con l'avvenenza. Con me non attacca, modellina. Dovresti saperlo oramai, sono immune al tuo fascino!' Barton lo sottolineò, con ironia.

Erin non disse nulla e l'uomo pensò se ne andasse. Invece si alzò e gli si posizionò accanto. Si abbassò leggermente, il viso limitrofo a quello di lui, i capelli lunghi che gli solleticavano il braccio, la scollatura, in evidenza, sotto cui spuntava il favoloso reggiseno color lampone...lo guardò, sbattendo le ciglia, coi suoi occhioni marroni. La sua vicinanza lo turbava, immensamente. Se gli avessero dato una scossa elettrica sarebbe stato meno nervoso.

'Non mi conosci per niente e non hai mai voluto conoscermi...'glielo mormorò, fissandolo, con intensità, negli occhi azzurri.

Barton trattenne il respiro e provò a concentrarsi sulla guida. Deglutì. Sentiva l'odore di fiori dello shampoo di Erin anche nella testa. Ossessionante, una droga.

'Cosa vorresti dimostrarmi, con questo atteggiamento?' le chiese, sgarbato.

'Non sei affatto immune e non ti ho nemmeno sfiorato...' Erin abbassò lo sguardo sul cavallo dei pantaloni del Falco. Lui già indossava l'attillata tuta di pilotaggio e il rigonfiamento dell'erezione era molto evidente.

'Sparisci, maledizione! ' le gridò.

La ragazza, complice l'arrivo di Tony, gli sibilò, prima di muoversi, un sorriso beffardo sul volto 'Sei la persona più rozza, maleducata e cafona che mi sia capitato di incontrare... un contadinotto di provincia! Brutto da morire, in tutto! Non devi preoccuparti, comunque… non verrei a letto con te nemmeno se fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra!' .

'Sai quanto me ne frega, stronza!...Ah... Erin, non provocarmi mai più...' la minacciò, fuori di sé.

'Perché, sennò che fai?' gli rideva in faccia, sfacciatamente.

'Ti giuro su Dio, non ho mai picchiato una donna ma c'è sempre una prima volta. Ti gonfio di botte...è una promessa, puttanella!'. Non si era mai incazzato tanto con qualcuno...gli prudevano le mani dalla rabbia...

'Non mi fai paura, Falco...' lo interloquì, tornando al tavolo comune. Nel cuore, si era sentita morire, in realtà, a quelle parole tanto cattive e offensive.

'Invece di chiarire, ancora ci litighi? Mi pare che stai esagerando!' domandò Tony, che aveva sentito la minaccia e gli epiteti volgari indirizzati alla collega.

'Non c'è niente da chiarire, proprio niente...' Barton fu lapidario.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 CHIARIAMOCI, BARTON!**

Erin stava finendo di asciugarsi i capelli, dopo la doccia e sentì aprirsi la porta. Pensò fosse Thor. 'Vieni, entra, ho quasi terminato'.

Non udì alcuna risposta ed uscì dal bagno, pensando di trovarsi di fronte il biondo.

'Non sono il tuo principe, mi dispiace; pure lui è alle prese con gli splendidi capelli dorati. Mi hanno detto di avvertirti che ci muoviamo tutti insieme, per la cena... sei sempre in ritardo …datti una mossa, modellina!'. Barton la fissava, coperta solo dall'asciugamano dell'albergo, senza ciabatte, i capelli lunghi ancora umidi sciolti sulle spalle. Non poté frenarsi a guardarla, in quel frangente. In un modo tanto intenso e sfacciato, che lei arrossì e si strinse ancora di più nel telo di spugna.

'Non funziona bene il phon, ho ancora i capelli bagnati...mi spiace, a volte penso che dovrei tagliarli, farei prima' si scusò.

'Sei pazza, non farlo mai...' le si avvicinò e le carezzò una ciocca, inanellandola fra le dita...'sono favolosi...'...continuò. Non era riuscito a resistere...lo facevano impazzire, da sempre...

Erin era in imbarazzo...vide che aveva indosso la maglia dei Metallica. 'Ho scelto bene, almeno per te!' Provò a parlare d'altro, guardando la t -shirt. 'Ho visto il cd del gruppo nella tua macchina, mentre mettevo a posto, l'altra sera'.

'Si, mi piace tanto, grazie, sei stata gentile a regalarmela...' le sussurrò. La sua mano continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli, da metà spalla verso le punte, sfiorando la pelle umida dalla doccia, sotto il manto castano.

Si chiese, agitata, se si sarebbe spinto oltre...era spaventata ed attirata, nello stesso modo, dal tocco delle sue dita.

'Hai paura di me? Che ti costringerei a fare qualcosa che non vuoi?' Lo aveva capito subito...Era avvilito che lo temesse, anche se il volto tumefatto ed incerottato non era una buona premessa a quel contatto...a nessun contatto!

'Non lo so… ho creduto di averti conosciuto, almeno un po', dopo il party...poi hai detto quelle cose terribili su di me e mi hai schiaffeggiato... Che dovrei pensare?' bisbigliò, triste e delusa.

Lui non rispose sulle prime, ma continuò a toccarla, delicato...non avrebbe smesso mai... poi le mormorò, inaspettatamente... 'Erin, bellissima Erin...'. C'era di nuovo una tensione fra di loro, palpabile, come in auto e sull'aereo.

In quel momento, senza annunciarsi, entrò Thor. Si rese conto, stupito, che c'era anche il Falco e che l'atmosfera era più pesante del solito; la ragazza ancora doveva vestirsi e Barton non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi. Le stava accarezzando i capelli ed erano vicinissimi.

'E' arrivato il tuo accompagnatore, non hai più bisogno di me, meglio che vada'... Clint le si avvicinò ancora di più e le parlò, a bassa voce 'Non ti farei mai del male, modellina, mai!'.

'Tutto bene?' chiese Thor, ansioso, al Falco che usciva.

'Quando c'è di mezzo lei, non c'è nulla che vada bene, dovresti saperlo'.

La zona non offriva molto neanche per il vitto, solo un grande bar, ritrovo dei motociclisti e dei contadini della zona, che parevano fuori dalle dinamiche degli Avengers. Non li avevano minimamente riconosciuti. Almeno il cibo era buono, semplice ma gustoso. Ordinarono qualche piatto tipico. Fra una portata e l'altra, si erano divertiti a giocare a biliardo, a freccette, a mettere le canzoni al juke-box; tutti insieme, tranne Clint, che, dopo essersi ingozzato della sua carne ed aver tracannato l'ennesima birra, si era posizionato da solo al bancone, per poter fumare in pace e continuare gli abbeveraggi. Era stato raggiunto da una tipa piuttosto allegra, rossa di capelli e procace, con cui aveva iniziato a far conversazione.

Erin aveva scelto un torta di mele della casa come dessert e le arrivò una porzione di dimensioni esagerate; chiese alla cameriera un altro cucchiaino, per dividerla con Thor, a cui l'appetito non mancava mai.

Mentre mangiavano la fetta di torta, uno accanto l'altra, alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò lo sguardo del Falco addosso. Stava praticamente abbarbicato alla rossa, lei lo baciava sul collo con fare molto sensuale…Barton attirò a sé la sconosciuta, ficcandole la lingua nella scollatura, in maniera plateale. I colleghi al tavolo ebbero delle reazioni diversissime; Tony fischiava come fosse allo stadio, Steve aveva le mani nei capelli, Bruce era in imbarazzo, Thor raggelato.

L'agente Murphy ebbe l'impressione che Occhio di Falco avesse voluto provocarla, dopo il momento in cui si erano trovati soli nella sua stanza, perché aveva baciato la ragazza nella scollatura esattamente nel momento stesso in cui lei lo aveva guardato a sua volta. Provò a concentrarsi sulla restante torta di mele, parecchio infastidita…Thor iniziò a ridere 'Certo che Clint sta fuori di testa, e poi quella è un mostro…'. Rise anche lei, a crepapelle, le risollevava sempre il morale. 'Dai, facciamo una passeggiata, per smaltire la torta! Qui l'atmosfera è troppo calda per i miei gusti' gli fece. Non sopportava la vista di Barton con quella donnaccia, era rivoltante!

Camminarono da soli una mezz'ora, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, poi il biondo la riaccompagnò alla stanza. Sul limitare della porta, lo salutò con un bacio fraterno sulla guancia. Mentre si davano la buonanotte, videro Occhio di Falco che apriva la porta del suo alloggio, con la rossa al seguito. Lui si voltò, appositamente per capire se lo avessero notato.

Clint continuava a pomiciare con la rossa. Era una vera assatanata, una di quelle ragazze di provincia che tentava di gasarsi con qualsiasi sconosciuto rimorchiato in un bar. Non gli piaceva per niente ma si era divertito, invece, nel vedere le occhiate della Murphy e dei colleghi…ora che erano al dunque e se l'era portata in stanza, non era più tanto convinto che fosse stata una brillante idea. Comunque, il suo principio era che una sveltina non si negava a nessuna. La donna, di cui nemmeno conosceva il nome, gli si era buttata addosso e con aria peccaminosa si era inginocchiata sul pavimento, aprendogli la patta dei jeans. Pensò che avrebbe rimediato più di una sveltina, aveva avuto fortuna. Come un lampo, il pensiero di Erin gli fece perdere l'erezione.

La donna se ne accorse subito 'Gesù, tesoro che ti succede? Ti sei ammosciato? Eri a mille…'.

Mai, mai, da quando era sessualmente attivo, gli era capitata una cosa del genere. Aveva il problema opposto, abitualmente, un appetito sessuale fuori dal comune.

Barton non seppe cosa dire alla sconosciuta, che lo prendeva in giro, delusa di non aver concluso.

'Meglio se me ne vado, ciao bello!'. Lo salutò ed uscì. La donna aveva chiuso il capitolo per entrambi. Clint si accese l'ennesima bionda. Rifletté che erano tre mesi che non faceva sesso, da quando aveva conosciuto la modellina…per la miseria!

Era così caldo che Erin non riusciva a dormire; il motel non aveva nemmeno l'aria condizionata e in stanza si soffocava. Per di più era irrequieta e smaniosa...aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, per gli atteggiamenti incoerenti di Clint. Aveva sentito un rumore di acqua in piscina ed aveva capito che qualcuno stava facendo una nuotata notturna. Gli era sembrata un'idea geniale. Sicuramente, solo uno degli strampalati Avenger poteva essersi buttato, dato che in albergo c'erano solo loro. Infilò al volo costume e ciabatte e prese l'asciugamano.

Mentre arrivava verso la piscina, illuminata solo nella parte sommersa, vide il Falco eseguire un tuffo spettacolare. Mai pensava che fosse lui...Lo aveva notato entrare in stanza con la donna dai capelli rossi e pensava ci si stesse ancora intrattenendo.

Barton uscì dall'acqua e si posizionò sul trampolino; con estrema facilità, eseguì un altro tuffo, una figura diversa ed ugualmente splendida, un salto mortale. Si era incantata a guardarlo. Mentre emerse per ricominciare, la notò.

'Speravi fosse il tuo bel principe, vero?' l'attaccò subito.

'Volevo solo fare il bagno, Barton!' si giustificò, quasi in colpa e si mosse per tornare indietro, rammaricata 'Perchè mi tratti sempre male!?'.

'Scusami, modellina! A volte sono proprio un idiota! Resta pure, per favore...la piscina è abbastanza grande per entrambi...' fece l'uomo...non voleva andasse via...

Lei poggiò le sue cose su un lettino ed entrò in acqua. Si mise a pancia in su, galleggiando senza nuotare, per godere del fresco, dalla parte opposta, per lasciargli tutto lo spazio possibile per i suoi tuffi. Continuava la sua esibizione e non poteva smettere di ammirarlo. Gli si avvicinò un po' di più.

'Sei bravissimo, mai visto nulla genere! E' fantastico!' non si era trattenuta, battendo le mani, entusiasta.

'Grazie...'. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella reazione. Credeva non gli avrebbe più rivolto una parola carina, dopo l'ultima litigata e le mani addosso. Era sempre così gentile, la modellina...

'Dove hai imparato? Non da Rogers...'.

'Ho fatto parte di un circo, in un'altra vita, prima degli Avengers...è stato tanto tempo fa...'.

'Scherzi?'.

'No, è vero'. Era chiaro che non ne volesse parlare, aveva il viso trasfigurato. 'Sono facili da eseguire, se ti fa piacere ti insegno'.

Rimase di sasso 'Non ne sarò mai capace, Barton!'.

'Io credo di sì! Vediamo quello che sai fare... Vieni qui e mettiti in piedi, sul trampolino'.

Obbedì e Clint le spiegò i movimenti. Provò a toccarla il meno possibile. Sapeva che, col suo fisico ed il suo livello di allenamento, sarebbe riuscita con facilità; dopo diversi tentativi, la vide eseguire un salto mortale e si ritenne soddisfatto.

'Non pensavo di poter imparare...avevi ragione tu'.

'Di solito non mi sbaglio: ora puoi proseguire da sola!'.

Non disse nulla ma continuò ad effettuare un tuffo dopo l'altro, mentre lui si era seduto a bordo della piscina, accanto al trampolino, le gambe in acqua. Ogni tanto le dava un suggerimento ma i tuffi erano pressoché perfetti.

Erin sembrava divertirsi come una bambina che aveva imparato un gioco nuovo, in cui era risultata particolarmente brava, e desiderava ripeterlo all'infinito. Dovette smettere per forza, era troppo stanca e non aveva più fiato...uscì dalla piscina, salendo i gradini della scaletta metallica e gli si posizionò vicino, stesa completamente a terra, ansimando, mentre tentava di respirare normalmente. Dopo qualche minuto, riprese il controllo del proprio corpo e gli parlò.

'Non ce la faccio più...però mi sono divertita tantissimo, grazie...' fu sincera.

'Ti ho dato solo qualche consiglio, il resto lo hai fatto da sola'.

'Sei bravo ad insegnare, sei paziente, tranquillo...'.

'Ho imparato da Rogers...nessuno è bravo e scrupoloso come Steve, ha domato perfino me...'.

'Si, in effetti è sempre sul pezzo; mi dispiace, stamattina abbiamo messo a dura prova i suoi nervi. L'ho sentito alzare la voce, per la prima volta! Barton, non dobbiamo più litigare, è poco professionale e mi rende tanto agitata. Ho sbagliato a provocarti in quel modo, sull'aereo, scusami, ma dopo le tue parole a Fury ero inviperita! E sono rimasta malissimo di tutto quello che hai detto su di me da quando ci siamo conosciuti…Per favore, prova a sopportarmi, se puoi…ci ho riflettuto tanto e lo so che non sei contento di lavorare con me...se fossi in te, non lo sarei nemmeno io...' mormorò Erin, triste.

'Che vuoi dire?' le chiese, curioso.

'Sei così maledettamente bravo in tutto quello che fai...sono sempre un passo indietro, le frecce, i tuffi; sul lavoro sei così preciso, puntuale, un talento...cantare a parte, quando l'altra sera mi hai stracciato a biliardino, ho perso le speranze...non si tratta di una competizione, però, probabilmente non sono all'altezza di Natasha Romanoff. E nemmeno della vostra, di nessuno di voi. Soprattutto della tua, visto che dovrei essere la tua partner... Ti confesso che ho imparato più con te, in questi mesi, che da quando sono entrata allo S.H.I.E.L.D.! Tu da me non hai nulla da imparare, invece...Tutto qui...' la ragazza si era confidata.

Clint rifletté che, dopo la storia di Clapton, era il complimento più bello e sincero che qualcuno gli avesse fatto.

'Si, in effetti canti che è un disastro, e ti ho umiliato a biliardino, però, per il resto, non sei affatto male...anche tu sei molto brava sul lavoro, sono serio!' Lo pensava davvero...lei lo capì e gli sorrise. Il sorriso delicato ed irresistibile di Erin.

'Per piacere, non fare più tutti quei commenti sul mio aspetto...la gente mi ha sempre giudicato un'oca perché sono carina e si ferma sempre all'esteriorità... ' era il suo cruccio più grande.

'La gente non ha mai capito nulla...Non sei un'oca, sei una modellina...la modellina più bella del mondo...soprattutto con questo bikini…' rise, fissandola dall'alto. Le si era staccato il cerotto messo da Banner e le vedeva tutti i sette punti di sutura. Indicò il sopracciglio. 'Guarda che ho combinato...mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto colpirti, non so cosa mi sia preso...'.

'Certo che lo sai...' gli rispose la ragazza...non insistette, aveva paura di approfondire quell'argomento, poi continuò 'sarebbero delle scuse, viste quelle inesistenti che mi hai fatto sull'aereo?'.

'Sì, è così. Spero tu possa perdonarmi perché io non riesco a perdonare me stesso per quello che è successo, per ciò che ti ho fatto, per le cose orribili che ti ho detto…pensi che potrai farlo?'.

'Non lo so, non chiedermelo...non si tratta dello schiaffo…le tue parole così offensive mi hanno ferito, profondamente… ti prego, Barton, voglio solo dimenticarlo, in questo momento…' mormorò Erin.

'Aspetterò che mi perdoni, allora, non credo di avere altra scelta…' bofonchiò, intristito…non poteva smettere di guardarla, i lunghi capelli castani stesi sulle piastrelle bianche del pavimento mattonato della piscina.

Le sfiorò il polso sinistro, dove accanto all'orologio c'era il braccialetto con la freccia. 'Lo indossi ancora...' le sussurrò, meravigliato, godendo del contatto con la sua pelle.

'Non lo avrei tolto per nessun motivo al mondo, lo adoro' gli rispose sincera, persa nei suoi occhi azzurro intenso. Era in difficoltà, quello sguardo tanto profondo era lo stesso che le aveva rivolto nella stanza del motel prima di cena e che l'aveva turbata. Sentiva che lui la voleva, quasi con disperazione. Percepiva il suo desiderio, fisicamente. Oltre che il proprio.

'Un ultimo tuffo?' le propose l'uomo, per calmarsi, col fresco dell'acqua. All'istante si alzò in piedi e si buttò, direttamente dal punto in cui si trovava, senza nemmeno slanci o rincorse. Un salto mortale perfetto, di spalle. La aspettava ancora dentro la piscina, in piedi.

'Tocca a te, modellina!' glielo disse, in maniera simpatica.

La ragazza salì sul trampolino, ed eseguì anche lei il salto effettuato da Barton.

Non appena riuscì dall'acqua, gli chiese 'Come sono andata?'.

Clint non le rispose, la guardava imbambolato, all'altezza del seno. Erin si rese conto, solo in quel momento, di aver perso il pezzo di sopra del bikini, nell'impatto con l'acqua. E nemmeno sapeva dove fosse finito per recuperarlo. Non pensò a coprire la sua nudità, neanche per un attimo. Le piaceva, incredibilmente, il modo in cui la stava guardando. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatta sentire così desiderabile…si immerse e nuotò verso di lui.

Barton era estasiato a quella vista... gli mozzava il respiro…bella e seducente, come nient'altro al mondo…Quando gli si era accostata, e l'aveva rimirata da vicino, i seni perfetti ed i capezzoli rosei, grandi, eretti, gli era preso il panico. Soprattutto perché aveva letto, nei suoi occhi, lo stesso turbamento che sentiva dentro di sé e la stessa eccitazione. Un'irrequietezza di sensi pervadeva l'aria.

Sentì di doversi allontanare, non riusciva più a ragionare e realizzò che stava per perdere il controllo di sé. Si tuffò, verso il fondo della piscina, dove aveva visto depositarsi il reggiseno del costume. Scese in profondità, lo prese e, riuscito dall'acqua, lo restituì alla sua proprietaria, senza una parola.

Erin lo indossò, prontamente. 'Grazie' gli mormorò, mentre lui risaliva dalla scaletta, veloce.

'Si è fatto tardi, meglio andare a dormire, è quasi l'alba...a dopo'. Occhio di Falco si diresse, con passo svelto, verso la sua stanza...Erin raccolse le sue cose e fece altrettanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 MISSIONE PERFETTA**

Ripartirono qualche ora dopo, alla volta del jet che era stato riparato durante la notte dai tecnici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e si rimisero in volo in attesa dell'aereo da intercettare. In capo a pochissimi minuti dal decollo, il radar segnalò l'arrivo del velivolo nemico.

'Prepariamoci!' li ammonì Rogers.

Si vestirono con le tute assegnate e Tony indossò l'armatura di Iron Man. Bruce si trasformò…incredibilmente, in pochi attimi il gentile ed amabile Dott. Banner divenne uno spaventoso ed aggressivo mostro verde. Irriconoscibile.

'Sta tranquilla, Erin, non ti farà niente' Tony provò a convincerla, ma lei non smetteva di fissare Hulk, attonita. Si calmò solo dopo qualche minuto...

Thor, mentre si equipaggiavano, le parlò, molto angosciato 'Quando saremo in battaglia, dovrai combattere da sola con Barton contro il nemico…non sono felice a saperti con lui, dopo tutto quello che è accaduto! Non è per te, chiaramente, è solo il Falco che mi preoccupa'.

Erin ribattè 'Lo so, ma Clint è un arciere di talento, ha tante doti, ed io proverò a dare il meglio di quanto so fare per stargli dietro…dobbiamo essere tutti più rilassati possibile'. Il biondo parve placarsi.

Barton, nel frattempo, le aveva spiegato nuovamente cosa avrebbero dovuto fare; dopo i tuffi in piscina non avevano più comunicato in nessun modo, se non per motivi professionali, il minimo indispensabile.

Però, qualche istante prima della discesa che avrebbero affrontato con Thor e Tony, le si era affiancato. Erano solo loro due, in quel momento. 'Ascoltami bene, modellina... se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, fatti da parte!' la ammonì.

'Che vorrebbe dire?' chiese Erin, sbigottita.

'Non voglio che tu corra pericoli inutili, tutto qui. Se vedi le brutte, mettiti al sicuro, al resto penserò io!'.

'Sono una tua collega, come gli altri, come la Romanoff. A lei non avresti mai detto una cosa del genere, perché lo dici a me? Dobbiamo lavorare insieme, capisco che non sono alla tua altezza, ma…' ricominciò con la solita solfa.

'Maledizione, Erin, piantala! Non voglio che ti accada niente di brutto! Tutto qui! Se posso evitarlo, lo farò. Se non ti sta bene, non me ne frega un cazzo! Questo è quanto! Rassegnati! ' le fece capire che non c'era margine di discussione e lei si zittì. Le parve piuttosto turbato ed inquieto.

Scesero in un baleno, Erin agganciata ad Iron Man e Barton con Thor. Rogers, già saltato giù con lo scudo, insieme a Hulk, aprì in un attimo il portellone metallico ed ancora più velocemente entrarono tutti all'interno, per evitare al massimo i problemi di decompressione.

Si separarono subito dal resto del gruppo; mentre gli altri quattro si spostavano verso la cabina di pilotaggio, loro due avrebbero dovuto raggiungere il computer principale, posizionato nella stiva dell'aereo, per il recupero dei codici di lancio.

Trovarono ad attenderli molti più componenti del gruppo neonazista di quanti aveva previso Fury.

Clint la fissò, angosciato, cominciando il suo tiro al bersaglio, ma lei gli sorrise per rassicurarlo e gli si affiancò, come concordato. In fondo, con la pistola aveva avuto sempre una mira micidiale, ed i mesi di allenamento insieme l'avevano solo migliorata. Neutralizzò tanti nemici quanto il collega.

Si mossero, con accortezza, verso il piano inferiore dell'aereo. Scendendo lentamente le scale che univano il piano superiore all'inferiore, Erin vide un'ombra sopra di loro, e pensò subito a qualcuno armato. La sagoma stava per colpire il Falco, che era davanti, e si gettò su di lui, tentando di coprirlo, senza la minima esitazione.

'Attento!' gridò, buttandoglisi addosso. Rotolarono giù per l'intera scala, fino ad arrivare a terra…la ragazza finì la rampa con la schiena sul pavimento e Clint completamente sopra di lei. L'agente Murphy lo strinse forte a sé, e mentre lo abbracciava per avere visuale di tiro, fece fuoco sull'avversario, che si era finalmente svelato dietro di loro, terminandolo.

Barton si girò e vide l'uomo a terra, privo di vita. Fissò la partner, senza dirle niente. Era stata coraggiosa ed istintiva, e lo aveva protetto, a rischio della sua stessa vita. Proprio quello che non avrebbe voluto, per la miseria! Provò a stare calmo...

Erin gli carezzò il viso. 'Stai bene?' gli domandò, accorata.

'Si, grazie, sono a posto. Andiamo!' si rimise in piedi e le tese la mano, per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

Proseguirono il loro percorso, sbaragliando gli avversari. Arrivati quasi all'entrata della stiva, la donna sentì la voce di Clint 'A destra, Erin, a destra!'. Guardò nella direzione segnalatale, un attimo prima di vedersi sparare addosso. Incredibilmente e senza nemmeno ragionarci, eseguì il salto mortale insegnatole da Barton in piscina e riuscì a spostarsi indietro, quel tanto da non essere ferita. Nel contempo, osservò il Falco colpire a morte il suo cecchino, con una freccia.

Le disse ammirato 'Però, modellina, niente male!'.

Gli rispose, pronta, e molto seria, guardandolo dritto in viso 'Ho imparato dal migliore!'. Le sorrise, particolarmente compiaciuto da quelle parole.

Si introdussero nella stiva e individuarono il computer dove erano custoditi i codici di lancio di cui dovevano appropriarsi; Clint, che era un asso anche nell'informatica, inserì una chiavetta nel sistema ed in pochi minuti il programma immesso riuscì a registrare i codici. Avvertì i colleghi che il recupero era avvenuto e Steve li avvisò, a sua volta, che il campo era libero e che potevano rientrare tutti sul jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Spense la microcamera ed il trasmettitore, che portava con sé e si rilassò, finalmente, respirando a pieni polmoni. 'E' andato tutto bene, possiamo tornare sul nostro aereo, gli altri ci aspettano al piano di sopra!'.

Mentre Erin si incamminava verso l'uscita, si sentì trattenere per un braccio, all'improvviso; il Falco, dopo averla fatta voltare, l'attirò a sé, affondando il volto nei suoi capelli. Tremava, forse per l'adrenalina e la tensione. Sentì che le mormorava, teneramente 'Erin, Erin…modellina mia, ero così preoccupato che ti accadesse qualcosa... ho bisogno che tu mi stringa, adesso... ti prego …stringimi forte'. Contraccambiò l'abbraccio ed appoggiò il viso sul collo dell'uomo, sfiorandolo con le labbra…sapeva di buono, di dopobarba, di sigarette...di maschio…le piaceva quel contatto. Erano appiccicati, nemmeno un millimetro di spazio fra i loro due corpi…

Dopo qualche secondo, Clint percepì un grande turbamento…realizzò, in quell'attimo, che la bramava, in maniera folle, e che non riusciva più a trattenersi…si spostò, velocemente, e con inaspettata violenza la spinse via, la distanziò, correndo per le scale, senza una parola.

La ragazza lo seguì, sconfortata…quei comportamenti altalenanti la stavano facendo esaurire, letteralmente.

Al piano superiore li attendevano gli altri. Thor andò verso di lei, contentissimo e l'avvinghiò, facendola volteggiare in aria. 'Bravissima!'.

'Grazie, che entusiasmo!' gli rispose, divertita da tanta espansività. Era sempre un raggio di sole l'amicizia dell'asgardiano.

'Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, sei stata fantastica! Abbiamo appena visto il video!' il biondo, mentre la metteva giù, le stampò un bacio all'angolo delle labbra, insolitamente affettuoso.

'Oh, principe, diamoci una calmata, eh!' Barton lo rimproverò duramente, alzando subito il tono della voce.

'Torniamo sull'aereo! Veloci!' ordinò Steve.

'Io porto Erin, stavolta!' si offrì Thor, galante.

'No, non ti ricordi gli ordini di Fury? Murphy va con Tony e tu porti me, bello!' era stato sgradevolissimo.

'Che sarà mai, Clint, se scendono insieme? Tu puoi venire con me, è la stessa cosa!' Stark tentò di calmare le acque ed i bollenti spiriti del collega...

La ragazza era ammutolita...Il Falco si voltò verso Rogers con un muso lungo fino ai piedi, in attesa che il Capitano si esprimesse. 'Allora, decidi…' gli fece, incazzato.

'Facciamo come indicato dal Direttore! Ci mettiamo prima ad andare che a stare qui a discutere! Su! Muoversi!'. Per ogni cosa, Clint creava un problema, ogni cosa...Cap ne aveva le scatole piene...

Iron Man prese Erin e Thor, non troppo contento della scelta di Rogers, si accostò a Barton; quest'ultimo gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita, muto ed inquieto.

Mentre Steve apriva il portellone, volarono via a due a due, per fare ritorno al loro aereo.

'Ho visto che ve la siete cavati alla grande, contro ogni aspettativa!' Stark si complimentò.

'Sì, è andato tutto alla perfezione...che è preso a Clint, adesso, Tony? Proprio non riesco a capirlo…ti sarai fatto un'idea, lo conosci molto meglio di me…'.

'Negherò pure davanti a Cristo di avertelo detto, Erin, ma sei solo tu il suo problema! Lo stai facendo ammattire perché non sa più gestire quello che prova per te!' fu l'ultima cosa che poté confidarle, prima di lasciarla dentro il jet e liberarsi dei componenti di Iron Man.

Erano perfetti insieme, lui copriva lei e lei difendeva lui, svelti, sincronizzati e precisi; tutto il contrario di quello che erano nella vita personale. Il filmato che ne riprendeva le gesta era consumato per quante volte Steve lo aveva rivisto, non ci poteva credere…gli sembrava che Clint fosse anche più sincronizzato ed a suo agio che con Natasha, ma soprassedette a questo tipo di commenti. Aveva tirato un respiro di sollievo quando la missione si era conclusa e aveva visto gli altri cinque vivi, vegeti ed in ottima salute.

Rogers aveva inviato, seduta stante, il file del video a Fury e Romanoff. Il Direttore, strano a dirsi, si era sprecato in molti complimenti, che il Capitano aveva portato a casa, immeritatamente, poiché certo non era stato lui, in nessun modo, a cementare i buoni rapporti professionali tra Murphy e Barton.

Vedova Nera aveva voluto subito parlare con Clint, al telefono, mentre erano ancora in aereo. 'Clint, bello mio, posso andare in pensione tranquilla!'.

'Piantala, Nat, spicciati a tornare'.

'Ti ho visto, con l'agente Murphy…uno spettacolo, quasi una danza...sembra lavoriate insieme da sempre…sono gelosa, quanto ti sei allenato con lei?'.

Barton provò a scherzare, non poteva dirle che si erano preparati il minimo indispensabile e che litigavano in continuazione. 'La schiavizzo' mentì.

'Si vede…sono tanto contenta, Clint! Bruce mi aveva detto che non avevate buoni rapporti, ma devono essere migliorati, sono fiera di te! E poi sono tranquilla, sei in ottima compagnia…me la posso prendere comoda!'.

Clint si sentiva un verme, ad ingannarla, e chiuse la conversazione prima possibile.

'Hanno aperto un nuovo locale in centro, servono birra belga prodotta da frati trappisti; secondo me, ad Asgard, non hanno niente di simile! Ci andiamo? Dopo ti riaccompagno con la macchina alla base, tanto lo sai, non bevo molto…puoi provare tutte le birre che vuoi! Meritiamo un po' di divertimento, dopo la fatica della missione!'.

Erin aveva invitato Thor a cena; era tanto che si erano programmati di farlo, anche perché l'asgardiano non conosceva nessuno e rimaneva sempre allo S.H.I.E.L.D., passando tanto tempo completamente da solo.

'Si, grazie, mi piacerebbe molto' le sorrise, contento di uscire.

'Bene, vado a prendere la borsa nell'armadietto, aspettami' gli disse l'agente Murphy.

Mentre si allontanava, Barton fissò il principe, con un truce sguardo di disapprovazione e commentò, in maniera greve 'Lascia stare, Point break…tu sei in calore e vuoi entrarle nelle mutande ma quella non te la darà mai, perdi solo tempo…'.

Il biondo si stava scocciando... fece per andare verso Clint, ma Erin tornò repentina e decise di soprassedere, in quel momento, non volendo coinvolgerla nell'ennesima discussione 'Ci muoviamo?' gli chiese, con un sorriso smagliante.

'Meglio di no, sono un po' stanco' si trovò costretto a rifiutare l'invito; si sentiva in colpa, turbato dopo le parole del collega. Un pò erano vere...aveva proprio un debole per la sua bellissima amica...

'Perché? Eri così contento: cos'è cambiato in due minuti?'.

Era arrossito ed aveva mandato un'occhiataccia a Barton; non sapeva mentire, era puro e trasparente, come un bambino. Lei capì che era stato dissuaso ad andare a cena; così gli stampò un plateale bacio sulla guancia, salutò gli altri ed uscì, non prima di aver sibilato al Falco 'Sei un bastardo!'.

'Perché non li lasci stare e non ti impicci degli affari tuoi? Non ti si può chiedere niente, in questo periodo, nemmeno parlare come persone civili...sui tuoi comportamenti, stendo solo un pietoso velo... Stai infastidendo tutti, con questo atteggiamento assurdo…Ti suggerirei di ragionare un po' di più, prima di parlare e di agire, che diamine!' Tony ammonì Clint.

Thor, nel frattempo, rimasto malissimo di non essere andato, si avvicinò a Barton e gli mise una mano intorno al collo, sollevandolo di trenta centimetri da terra 'Non ti mettere in mezzo mai più tra me ed Erin! ' gli disse, inquieto, in un modo che non gli era affatto consono. Mollò la presa quasi subito e tornò direttamente al suo alloggio, senza altre parole. L'altro sbuffò, toccandosi il collo dolorante, poi prese la porta e andò via pure lui, senza salutare nessuno.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 BARTON, SESSO FANTASTICO!**

Erin era rientrata nel suo appartamento, insofferente da morire. Per colpa di Barton, c'era andato di mezzo il povero Thor; era così felice del suo invito, glielo aveva letto negli occhi che gli si erano illuminati...invece, anche quella sera, terminata la lunga e pesante missione che avevano svolto, sarebbe dovuto restare alla base, da solo.

Dopo l'abbraccio in aereo, il Falco si era immusonito più del solito e non le aveva rivolto nemmeno una sillaba. Rifletté che le sembrava emotivamente instabile e, con buona probabilità, geloso dell'asgardiano. Che razza di comportamento! Probabilmente Tony aveva ragione...le sue parole l'avevano colpita e non riusciva a smettere di ripensarci...

Si fece la doccia, si mise il pigiama e cenò con latte e cereali, visto le era passato pure l'appetito, per quanto era infastidita. Mentre sistemava le stoviglie sporche, sentì suonare il campanello della porta. Si asciugò le mani nello strofinaccio ed andò ad aprire, non prima di aver guardato dallo spioncino chi fosse.

Non lo salutò nemmeno 'Cosa vuoi, Barton?' gli chiese, seccamente.

Lui la fissava. 'Lo sai cosa voglio ...' l'aveva guardata fissa negli occhi, senza remore o vergogna.

Sì. Erin lo sapeva, da sempre...quello che lui desiderava... 'Vuoi quello che vogliono da me tutti gli uomini: pensavi di essere diverso ed invece sei pure peggio, visto ciò che hai combinato da quando ci siamo incontrati e come mi hai trattato...'.

'E' così...Ho provato a respingerti ma quello che provo per te è troppo forte, adesso non ci riesco più...ho mentito pure a me stesso, in questi mesi...se non senti la stessa attrazione, non importa, dimmelo…andrò via e faremo finta che non sia mai venuto qui... E ti lascerò in pace, Erin, pure al lavoro, te lo prometto'. Era stato maledettamente sincero ma era certo che lo contraccambiasse, che ne fosse attratta... e l'aveva sfidata…come sempre.

Lei sentì un brivido alla spina dorsale, una tensione incredibile che stava per esploderle dentro, dopo tutto il nervosismo ed i battibecchi dei giorni precedenti; spalancò la porta e lo fece entrare, senza rispondergli.

Barton si tolse il giubbotto di pelle, buttandolo su uno dei divani e, senza una parola, si diresse verso la camera da letto, come fosse a casa sua; chiuse le tende ed iniziò a spogliarsi, poggiando, man mano, i propri indumenti ai piedi del letto.

Erin lo aveva seguito, silenziosa.

Clint si liberò dei boxer e si voltò, irriverente e spudorato come al solito, a mostrarle la sua erezione. La guardava, intensamente, dopo essersi denudato, nel suo pigiama di seta color panna, ai suoi occhi tanto sensuale, per farle capire che era già pronto... lei era immobile, e si sentiva, nel contempo, eccitatissima.

Le si avvicinò e la fissò 'Spogliati per me...'.

'Spogliami tu, Barton...' lo provocò, languida. Il Falco non se lo fece ripetere...iniziò a slacciarle i bottoni della giacca, in fretta. Quando fu del tutto aperta, le accarezzò i seni, sfiorandoli con leggerezza. Sospirò al suo tocco. L'uomo giocherellava con le dita della mano, compiendo dei ghirigori sulla sua pelle, intorno ai capezzoli. Dopo qualche istante, le tolse la giacca, che cadde a terra... 'Sei tanto bella, modellina!' la strinse a sé ed abbassò leggermente il volto, per passarle la lingua, con foga, sulle mammelle.

La ragazza gli premette la testa sul proprio petto, un'evidente richiesta di continuare quel gioco erotico e lui intensificò i movimenti con la bocca, stavolta ciucciando con veemenza i capezzoli eretti, rigidissimi. Era la tortura più piacevole e lasciva che Erin avesse provato. Sentì un languore al basso ventre e un'umidità in mezzo alle cosce… aveva già bagnato i pantaloni del pigiama, sotto cui non portava la biancheria. Sussultò, compiendo un passo indietro. Lui se ne accorse e la prese per i fianchi, per fermarla. Si chinò per sfilarle i pantaloni, rimirando il colare dei suoi umori…la sua nudità. Era splendida, da mozzare il fiato. Gesù, quanto la voleva! pensò. La indirizzò verso il letto, dove la fece distendere, sulla coperta primaverile, mentre era ancora in piedi davanti a lei, indeciso sul da farsi… bloccato, in preda ad una forte emozione che non riusciva a governare.

Erin, però, non voleva aspettare e disgiunse leggermente le gambe, fissandolo in viso…Era una chiara esortazione, che esplicitò, tendendogli la mano, e chiamandolo, accorata...'Falco...mettiti vicino a me...sono solo tua, adesso...'. Clint si rasserenò ed ubbidì…dopo essersi posizionato al suo fianco, le sfiorò subito la pelle morbida e delicata dell'interno delle cosce; salì verso il suo triangolino, ricoperto da una fitta e meravigliosa peluria castana chiara, giocando con i polpastrelli, per arrivare, dopo, con l'indice ed il medio, nella fessura umida del suo sesso. Iniziò a muovere le dita ritmicamente ed in profondità, possessivo. 'Quanto sei bagnata, modellina mia...' sussurrò, esaltato, percependone l'eccitazione. 'Tu sei fatta per me…anche in missione, siamo stati perfetti insieme…scusami, ho le mani piene di calli, lo sai…'.

'Adoro le tue mani!'...gli prese quella libera e se la portò alla bocca, per succhiargli le dita, in particolar modo proprio sulle callosità che percepiva...l'uomo ne rimase stregato… continuava a tormentarla, nella sua intimità, mentre lei aveva iniziato a gemere, turbata come mai, un incendio in mezzo alle gambe... Voleva toccarlo...gli poggiò le mani sul torace ed iniziò a sfiorarlo languidamente, prima sul petto e poi con lentezza, verso l'inguine, percorrendo la linea disegnata dei peli biondi…con la mano sinistra, lambì i testicoli, in un movimento dolce e delicato…

Clint mugolò, guardandola negli occhi, mentre erano uno accanto all'altra…sentì tintinnare il braccialetto con la freccia, deliziato da quel rumore, nel momento in cui iniziò a masturbarlo a sua volta, più decisa e provocante, anche con l'altra mano...Emise un lamento di piacere, quasi animalesco.

'Barton, grugnisci come i maiali…' ironica, scherzò, a bassa voce.

'Cretina…e non chiamarmi Barton…'. Oddio, era indisponente anche fra le lenzuola, la modellina!

'Ti chiamo come mi pare, Barton…'.

'Smettila!' l'uomo, inquieto, aumentò l'intensità delle spinte della propria mano, per zittirla...

Lei nemmeno ebbe la forza di rispondergli, infatti, troppo stordita dal piacere del suo tocco impetuoso.

'Accidenti, ho scordato i profilattici nel giubbotto, vado a prenderli ' le fece, urtato, staccandosi.

'Resta qui con me...uso la pillola e sono sana...' lo aveva trattenuto.

'Sono sano come un pesce...mai fatto senza calzino...' Occhio di Falco si vantò.

'Sarà la fine del mondo...' lo disse, lussuriosa mentre lo traeva a sé, prendendolo per il braccio, per farlo posizionare su di lei.

Clint era perplesso, gli sembrava un contatto troppo intimo, non era abituato...ma era tanto bella ed invitante...esitò, ancora una volta...

Erin, allora, lo cinse di più a sé...quando furono viso a viso, gli percorse con l'indice il contorno delle labbra, delicatamente. Aveva schiuso un pochino le proprie, la bocca lucida di saliva. Barton poteva vederle i denti e la punta della lingua. Era chiaro che volesse essere baciata…era così stuzzicante...lo desiderava e lo terrorizzava...no, no, non poteva, quello proprio no...era più forte di lui...dopo si sarebbe incasinato tutto, ancora di più…

La ragazza lo intuì, e soprassedette a qualsiasi intenzione di quel tipo poiché lo sentiva rigidissimo, teso, spaventato... Lo carezzò sul volto e gli fece il suo sorriso più irresistibile.' Andrà tutto bene' disse, affettuosa, e gli si accostò col bacino, strusciandosi, sensualmente...Il Falco contraccambiò quel contatto, mentre gli sussurrava le parole che voleva ascoltare da sempre 'Ti voglio, Clint, ti voglio così tanto...ti voglio...ti prego…non farmi aspettare…' era anche la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, finalmente...aveva atteso tanto…

Gli sembrò naturale ed inevitabile penetrarla, senza protezione, senza alcuna barriera. La sensazione più intensa ed erotica che avesse provato con una donna... calda, morbida, umida, pulsante, straordinariamente stretta. Una goduria per i sensi. Iniziò a spingere, smanioso, con tutta la forza che aveva. Erano un solo corpo, sempre occhi negli occhi.

Grugnì, di nuovo...

'E tu mi vuoi, Clint? Dimmelo! Dimmelo!' lo esortò, con voce seducente, presissima da lui.

'Sì, sì, di più...non sai quanto…è il paradiso stare dentro di te...sei solo mia, solo mia…oddio, modellina, perché abbiamo aspettato tanto?' le rispose.

'Perché passavi sempre il tempo a litigare…' non riuscì quasi a terminare la frase, per quanto era coinvolta e dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, nella foga del momento, mentre lo stringeva anche con le gambe. Barton, con la mano sinistra, le aveva tenuto fermo il viso, per guardarla ancora meglio, affondando poi volto nel prato dei lunghi capelli, stesi sul cuscino.

Dopo qualche attimo di quella danza violenza, percepì le sue contrazioni, proporzionali ai voluttuosi lamenti che emetteva, e si lasciò andare, insieme a lei.

Mentre veniva, la ragazza lo udì ripetere il suo nome, a voce altissima, e più volte...'Erin, Erin, Erin...sei solo mia!'.

Si separarono subito, ansimanti, ognuno dalla sua parte del letto; il Falco la rimirava, in silenzio…si alzò, di scatto, per dirigersi verso il bagno, annesso alla camera. Entrò, lasciando la porta aperta; si avvertivano con chiarezza i suoi movimenti…aveva fatto pipì e tirato lo scarico dell'acqua e poi, dopo aver aperto i pensili per cercare qualcosa, probabilmente un asciugamano, era andato sotto la doccia. Lei lo aveva udito lavarsi… maleducato, come al solito… Si chiese cosa potesse dirgli quando fosse rientrato in stanza... aveva la mente vuota, continuava solo a percepire, fra le gambe, l'eccitazione di un orgasmo sfrenato.

Tornò in camera, l'asciugamano a cingere i fianchi, in silenzio; nel contempo Erin pure si diresse verso la toilette, impassibile. Chiuse la porta e si lavò. Riuscì dopo qualche minuto, completamente nuda; non aveva pensato a coprirsi, tanto Barton non aveva altro da vedere del suo corpo, lo aveva rimirato a sufficienza, per i suoi gusti…lei sì, invece, poiché si era steso sul letto, anch'egli nudo, le lenzuola giù fino ai piedi…fumava…aveva pure recuperato un bicchiere dalla cucina, che stava usando come posacenere...gli occhi sempre fissi nei suoi, pensieroso...

La ragazza aveva una gran sete e si diresse verso il frigo, ricordava fosse avanzato del succo d'arancia…trovò la bottiglia vuota, sopra il lavandino. Clint l'aveva scolata, direttamente dal contenitore…di bene in meglio…prese dell'acqua minerale fresca e bevve quella.

Pensò quanto meno di redarguirlo, ma quando gli arrivò vicino, vide che l'attendeva, di nuovo pronto, in maniera evidente e sfacciata. Si era appena acceso un'altra sigaretta ed accompagnava il membro eretto con le carezze della propria mano. 'Eriiiin…vieni qui da me, voglio farti impazzire...' la chiamò, eccitato, per invitarla a raggiungerlo. Il desiderio nell'aria era irrefrenabile, e anche lei si ritrovò a volerlo ancora. Immensamente. Immediatamente.

Salì sul letto e gli si mise sopra, facendolo entrare subito dentro di sé, a placare così la tensione che sentiva al bassoventre. Il Falco sospirò, con la sigaretta fra le labbra e portò ciascuna delle mani, ora libere, sui suoi seni, raccogliendoli come una coppa.

Biascicò qualcosa che l'agente Murphy non capì...con la cicca in bocca era incomprensibile.

'Parla bene' lo ammonì, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla guancia.

Clint staccò le mani, prese il bicchiere dal comodino e ci spense dentro il mozzicone rimasto.

Ricominciò subito a toccarla, irruente…'Scusa...dicevo...che tette hai…sono magnifiche!' lo ripeté.

Ah, era questa la frase! 'Sei il solito idiota'… gli fece un sorrisetto scemo.

'E' da quando ti ha visto in piscina, senza costume, che l'idiota vuole farlo così…' le rispose per le rime e si mise seduto, sempre dentro di lei, con la testa fra i suoi seni...iniziò prima a succhiarle i capezzoli e poi a morderli, con più vigore, famelico ed aggressivo, in maniera selvaggia.

La ragazza cercò di muoversi, stimolata dai denti e dalla lingua sulla pelle, per cercare il proprio piacere; Clint ne colse il gesto, si stese di nuovo sul letto e le poggiò le mani sui fianchi, con fermezza.

'Stavolta più lentamente, prima sono stato frettoloso…ora voglio goderti tutta!' le disse, mentre l'aiutava a rallentare il ritmo dell'amplesso.

Erin assecondò la richiesta, poiché la cadenza data dal partner era molto più soddisfacente della propria…era l'attesa di un piacere da sospirare.

Il Falco la accarezzava, con entrambe le mani, su tutto il corpo, mentre la guardava, intensamente. Lei gli fissò la bocca sensuale, chiedendosi se l'avrebbe baciata, stavolta; poi sentì che si era fermato, per abbassare gli occhi in mezzo alle sue gambe, inebriato. Le scostò le carni dalla sua intimità...era meravigliosamente rosea, il bottoncino più grande ed in rilievo che avesse visto, bagnata del suo miele, pronta per l'amore, pronta per lui...non riusciva a smettere di ammirarla...aveva quasi paura di sfiorarla lì, con le mani tozze e ruvide...

'Sei la più bella fica con cui sia stato, Erin... ' non si teneva più.

Santo Dio, che gergo...pensò, mentre lo fissava dall'alto...'Per favore, non parlarmi così, non sono una prostituta...' lo rimproverò.

'Perdonami...no, no, certo...non volevo...sei stupenda, ecco, solo questo...non sono bravo con le parole' si scusò, imbarazzato.

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, sarcastica...'Clint Barton...rozzo e cafone pure a letto...brutto, poi…da non credere!'.

'Non prendermi in giro, lo detesto...Da quando ti ho conosciuta, non sono riuscito a stare con nessuna...nemmeno ieri sera, con la rossa...perché non eri tu, modellina mia...' le confessò, mugolando, mentre godeva della piacevolezza della loro unione. 'Penso a te ogni momento, di giorno e di notte...nella mia testa lo abbiamo fatto in tutti i modi possibili...'. Fece silenzio, per qualche istante, per prendere fiato...arrossì in viso ed indicò il pertugio che aveva di fronte, timoroso 'Erin…bellissima Erin...modellina…Posso toccarti qui? Mi piacerebbe tanto…'.

Da nessuno sguardo era stata così sedotta…quell'uomo così fragile e spavaldo, timido e strafottente nello stesso tempo, la intrigava…lo baciò su una guancia, con tenerezza, scendendo verso il suo volto...lo vide raggelato e gli sorrise, per tranquillizzarlo, mentre si rialzava… bramava che la toccasse, smaniava letteralmente…gli prese l'indice della mano sinistra, lo mise in bocca, ne succhiò il polpastrello superiore e se lo portò in mezzo alle cosce. Lo appoggiò sul proprio clitoride e gli mostrò il gesto che lei stessa, che era quella che conosceva meglio il proprio corpo, compiva per godere.

Barton, rapito da quella visione, lo capì al volo e lo ripeté; doveva essere particolarmente inebriante, perché la vide, all'istante, in completa estasi, nel volto.

Aveva inarcato moltissimo la schiena, del tutto esposta agli sguardi di colui che la stava possedendo. Anche se le aveva chiesto di rallentare il proprio ritmo, da quando la stava toccando, non era stato più possibile…

'Clint, sei sempre bravissimo, anche in questo...più bravo di me...non resisto, mi stai facendo venire...vieni di nuovo insieme a me, se puoi…mi è piaciuto troppo prima…Clint, ti prego, ti prego…' lo supplicò.

Aveva intuito che Erin fosse al limite, era chiaro, ed in quel momento, aveva assecondato, con grande soddisfazione, tutte le sue smanie, per concludere, contemporaneamente, un momento di infinita cupidigia. Rifletté che era elegante anche mentre godeva, gemeva come una gattina, mentre lui invece, non era riuscito a smettere di gridare il suo nome, ossessivo, nemmeno per un attimo.

La donna gli appoggiò, con la testa sulla spalla...gli occhi marroni scurissimi per la grande eccitazione, le pupille dilatate, i capelli scompigliati, il volto arrossato, sul seno e sul petto i segni dei baci e dei morsi, il sesso sporco di lui...respirava con fatica, sudata ed affannata...la rappresentazione della lussuria...

'Barton…Mi hai fatto impazzire, sul serio…E' stato stupendo!' gli confessò, con un sorriso.

Al Falco pure mancava il respiro...provò a calmarsi, abbandonato nella visione della partner tanto a lungo desiderata. Non perse l'occasione per carezzarle i capelli, sparsi sul suo torace, cercando di non fissarla negli occhi, in quel momento di estrema vicinanza...si sentiva vulnerabile, come se potesse leggergli dentro, così confuso e coinvolto da non riuscire nemmeno a pensare, a muoversi da quel letto e, soprattutto, a parlare.

Poi si sbloccò 'Anche per me' le rispose, con un filo di voce.

Erin, alla fine, si alzò, sgattaiolando al bagno 'Stavolta vado prima io'. Aveva capito che l'uomo, dopo il rapporto, era più introverso del solito e neanche lei, in quel momento, era in vena di chiacchiere.

Clint rimase calmo, solo in apparenza, in attesa del suo turno. Si ripetettero gli stessi movimenti precedenti. Doccia compresa, porta aperta compresa.

Quando tornò in stanza, la trovò a letto, su un fianco, il corpo seducente coperto dal lenzuolo, fino all'altezza della vita. Le si distese accanto, muto.

Lo osservava, serena... 'Stai bene?' gli chiese, carezzandogli il torace e poi la spalla, fino al tatuaggio. Lo sentì irrigidirsi, di nuovo. Le pareva che non riuscisse neanche a guardarla, per la tensione...era un bagno di sudore, nonostante la doccia.

Il Falco annuì, a disagio...un profondo disagio, a quello che Erin poteva vedere.

'Prova a rilassarti un po', adesso...è stato così bello...così soddisfacente…' gli mormorò, sfiorandogli il volto con la mano, prima di girarsi sull'altro fianco, col volto in direzione della finestra, dandogli le spalle.

La ragazza sentì scattare il meccanismo del suo accendino...l'ennesima sigaretta… accidenti… evidentemente era parecchio nervoso... se l'avesse lasciato ancora più tranquillo, forse si sarebbe quietato...riflettendo che in casa non aveva mai permesso di fumare a nessuno, si appisolò.

Clint si era ritrovato a rimirarla, mentre fumava, incantevole, i lunghi capelli castani sul cuscino. Era impazzito ad affondare il viso in quei meravigliosi capelli profumati di shampoo, possedendola.

Alla fine aveva dovuto fare i conti solo con sé stesso ed i propri desideri. Di quanto fosse stato bramoso di averla già al primo sguardo. Per tentare di respingerla, aveva provato a montare un casino con Fury e con gli altri. L'aveva pure percossa e se ne rammaricava, ogni secondo…dopo la missione, non era proprio più riuscito a resisterle.

Ora che erano insieme ed aveva consumato i due amplessi più appaganti di tutta la sua vita, si ritrovava senza parole da dire, come spesso gli accadeva...e oltremodo nervoso...

La modellina era quello che aveva sempre desiderato in una donna, bella, sensuale e poi così dolce e gentile...meglio… avrebbe desiderato...non aveva avuto una relazione sentimentale… mai...solo sesso occasionale, nessun legame. Nessun legame voleva dire nessuna sofferenza e niente struggimenti, non facevano per lui. Era stato così ferito da suo padre prima e da quello che aveva subito dalle famiglie affidatarie, nelle case-famiglia che lo avevano accolto ed al circo, che non era riuscito più a fidarsi di nessuno. Ad avvicinarsi ed essere avvicinato da nessuno. Solo unirsi agli Avengers, dopo aver conosciuto Steve, gli aveva dato un po' di equilibrio. Rogers aveva intravisto in lui doti inaspettate, era stato paziente, aveva tollerato il suo carattere, burbero e sfrontato, arrogante a tratti e gli sbalzi d'umore. Si erano addestrati insieme, nel combattimento ma soprattutto nella disciplina, che era alla base della sopravvivenza dei soldati.

Era quanto di più vicino ad un amico potesse immaginare. Insieme a Natasha, con cui si era affiatato da subito, l'unica amicizia femminile e sinceramente asessuata della sua esistenza.

Erin aveva scatenato un terremoto emotivo nella sua testa, senza contare l'attrazione fisica folle che provava per lei. Si era rivelata, poi, molto più istintiva, disinibita e spontanea di quanto potesse immaginare, nemmeno nei suoi sogni lo avrebbe sperato. Non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza, di starci insieme ed appagarla. Ogni volta che la guardava, la voleva da morire...e la notte era ancora lunga...

Si era risvegliata con Barton alle spalle; le si era appiccicato, aveva il viso avvolto nei suoi capelli, per cui sembrava avere una fissazione, e le sussurrava, tormentato 'Erin, Erin...sei solo mia…'. Altro che calmato, le pareva più infoiato di prima...Ne sentiva il respiro ansimante sul collo, l'alito di tabacco, il membro eretto appoggiato alla fessura fra le natiche e, soprattutto, la mano destra di nuovo fra le gambe, che la carezzava... adorava le sue mani, come le usava, i modi rudi e tanto erotici, cui non riusciva a negarsi.

Lui provò a spingersi oltre, col bacino, muovendosi dentro la linea del suo sedere. La ragazza percepì una fitta dolorosa all'ulteriore pressione e si ritrasse.

'Non l'ho mai fatto in questo modo, con nessuno…'. Fu sincera; le era piaciuto così tanto tutto quello che avevano condiviso fino a quel momento ed era soggiogata dalla loro intesa che credeva di poter cedere a qualsiasi tipo di proposta.

'Lo sapevo già' le rispose 'sei così stretta, modellina!'. Si spostò leggermente e si ritrovò con naturalezza nella sua profondità, che già aveva assaporato le due volte precedenti, sospirando. 'Non mi importa! E' incredibile e bellissimo anche così, per me…stai tranquilla, faremo solo quello che desideri... ' le disse, teneramente.

La ragazza si fece audace 'Voglio provare, Clint, voglio che tu sia il primo... lo faresti con me?' gli chiese.

Il Falco adorava il suono della sua voce che scandiva il proprio nome...Si meravigliò di quelle parole. Era incerto e stupito, ma attirato allo stesso tempo dalla proposta '...a me piacerebbe tanto, ma non vorrei farti soffrire...va bene, tentiamo...però, fermami, in qualsiasi momento...' la pregò, carezzandola per un attimo all'interno dei glutei, delicato.

La donna annuì, mentre Barton riposizionava la mano sul suo sesso, per continuare a stimolarla. Pian piano la fece mettere in ginocchio, senza staccarsene mai, prono dietro al suo corpo, possedendola con un movimento regolare.

Si fermò, d'un tratto, ed uscì da lei. Erin sentì la punta della sua lingua, all'interno delle proprie carni morbide. La muoveva continuamente, per lambirle davanti l'interno delle cosce e per leccarla, poi, in mezzo alle natiche. Avanti ed indietro, senza tregua…Più si addentrava in profondità all'interno della sua fessura più nascosta, più si apriva per lui...i movimenti della lingua dell'uomo su di sé erano irresistibili...Smise di succhiarla e si posizionò di nuovo in ginocchio, alle sue spalle, strofinandole i suoi umori all'interno dei glutei, fino ad imbrattarla completamente. Trattenne il fiato, in agitazione, mentre lo sentiva usare l'indice della mano sinistra, per entrare in lei... Dopo qualche istante di tensione e fastidio, Clint mosse il dito fino a toccare un punto tanto inesplorato quanto profondamente sensibile del suo corpo… un brivido di piacere immenso la avvolse, all'istante. Tremò come una foglia…

'Dimmi se senti dolore' le chiese accorato, percependone i brividi.

'No, ti prego, prosegui...non fermarti...' Barton ubbidì, in preda ad una lussuria sfrenata e provò ad aggiungere anche il medio; Erin si era irrigidita, sulle prime, ma poi l'aveva sentita nuovamente rilassarsi e gemere...lui stava stuzzicando delle zone erogene che la ragazza non sapeva nemmeno di avere, prima di allora...

Si contrasse, sospirando a lungo 'Falco, se continui non resisterò ancora, rallenta...'.

'Non devi trattenerti, devi solo godere...'.

'No…Voglio venire insieme a te, te l'ho detto...' gemette, ancora più forte'...per favore e così, mi stai facendo ammattire, anche stavolta...'.

'Sei proprio sicura?' le domandò, preoccupato, pensando al contempo fossero le parole più eccitanti che avesse sentito.

Non gli rispose ma inarcò il sedere in alto, aprendo le cosce...il bocciolo inesplorato della modellina, che si schiudeva solo per lui...un invito irrinunciabile...

Clint la penetrò, per qualche istante, nella maniera più tradizionale per essere lubrificato al massimo, poi iniziò ad esaudire la richiesta della sua partner, introducendosi il più delicatamente possibile...udì un piagnucolio e si fermò. 'Erin, non posso... se ti fa male, non ci riesco...'.

'Sì che puoi, continua…' lo pregò.

Riprovò, pensando di essere meno delicato e più deciso; si insinuò, con un netto movimento del bacino. La sentì lamentarsi sulle prime e rifletté se non fosse il caso di smettere, ma poi la ragazza iniziò a mugolare, compiaciuta, mentre si adattava al suo ritmo e si spostava, spingendosi indietro col sedere, per farlo entrare in sé in profondità. Era talmente eccitato e le sue carni così strette che, in pochi istanti di spinte, non riuscì a tenersi, esplodendo in un piacere indescrivibile, ed al contempo percependo, soddisfatto, le contrazioni dell'orgasmo di Erin.

Lei pure era stata travolta da quello stimolo così proibito ed inaspettato, complice anche l'averlo sentito riversarsi in sé, gridando il suo nome.

Il Falco, tremante per il turbamento provato, si accasciò sulla schiena della compagna, il viso sempre nei suoi lunghi capelli. Ansimava, parecchio. 'Che bello, modellina, eccezionale! Ti ho fatto male?' era intimorito.

'Barton, sì, l'altro ieri, quando mi ha dato uno schiaffo e Bruce mi ha messo sette punti di sutura. Il resto no, solo all'inizio, e non pensavo potesse piacermi tanto farlo così, tantissimo, per la verità…' ammise, molto imbarazzata mentre si rigirava, supina.

'Sì, anche a me…è stato fantastico…tu sei fantastica, Erin. Da quando ti ho conosciuta, ho sentito un desiderio irrefrenabile nei tuoi confronti, che non sono riuscito a gestire; pensavo sempre e solo a questo, a possederti, continuamente...ed ora…siamo stati così bene...tutte e tre le volte...'. Era teso mentre le parlava, quasi sconnesso...

Erin, turbata, provò a stemperare i toni 'Starai più calmo con me, visto che hai ottenuto quello che volevi?'.

'Sì...'mormorò, a disagio drizzandosi a sedere, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto. Si accese un'altra sigaretta, fissando la parete di fronte a sé. Le mascelle serrate, come suo solito. Era frastornato dagli eventi...prima le litigate, irrisolte, e poi quella passione incredibile...la bellissima modellina tutta per sé…lei aveva ancora il volto livido per lo schiaffo... i punti di sutura a vista…che disdetta…doveva dirle per forza qualcosa…'Ho perso la ragione per quanto ti volevo, mi sono comportato in maniera orribile…Mi dispiace tanto, per averti picchiato e per averti parlato in quel modo…credimi…' la guardò in viso, affranto…

'Per favore, non ti azzardare a rivolgerti più a me con le parole che hai usato sul jet…mi hai dato della stronza e della puttanella…mi hai offeso, come non mi era mai successo prima, con nessuno al mondo…ancora non l'ho ancora digerito completamente…' era amareggiata.

'Non pensavo le cose che ho detto in quel momento… volevo difendermi dopo che mi avevi sfidato…ho fatto una sciocchezza...Che devo fare perché tu possa scusarmi? Farò qualsiasi cosa…' provò a giustificarsi.

Lei, stesa di fianco, gli prese la mano, se la portò al viso e la riempì di baci, amorevole 'Va bene, ho capito…è tutto a posto, ti perdono...non deve succedere mai più, però'.

Era rimasto interdetto da quel gesto così affettuoso...'Certo, hai ragione, lo prometto! Ah, Erin...adoro stare con te, mi piaci tantissimo...non sono mai stato così bene con nessuna...lo farei di nuovo, subito, adesso, ancora e ancora...non riesco a smettere di desiderarti…sei solo mia…' glielo disse, in un soffio; mentre si alzava, le carezzò il fianco, dolcemente.

L'agente Murphy non rispose nulla ma rimase nel letto, completamente appagata, quasi in tranche. Erano le prime ore della mattina ed avrebbe dovuto lavarsi. Provava a rimandare il più possibile la terza doccia notturna; la sua pelle delicata si sarebbe squamata, se avessero continuato a fare sesso con quella frenesia...

Clint, invece, stava, di nuovo, approfittando della toilette. Maniacalmente pulito...rise fra sé, soprassedendo all'ennesimo lavaggio... si abbandonò ad un sonno molto profondo e si svegliò solo il giorno seguente, dopo mezzogiorno.

L'uomo non c'era, era andato via senza salutarla e senza lasciarle alcun messaggio. Le sembrò un'assurdità, dopo ciò che avevano condiviso; aveva pure pensato che si fossero un minimo chiariti…classico modo di fare alla Barton!

Però aveva poggiato gli asciugamani utilizzati, debitamente piegati sul bordo della vasca, aveva svuotato e lavato il bicchiere di vetro usato come posacenere, portato via il contenitore vuoto di succo d'arancia ed aperto le finestre della camera da letto, per togliere l'aria viziata dal fumo...da non credere.

Preparò la colazione, mise a lavare le lenzuola impregnate dei loro umori e si organizzò per il pomeriggio.

Dopo essersi fatta la doccia ed asciugata i capelli, si vestì con una tuta sportiva e scarpe da ginnastica, per recarsi da Balducci's, il piccolo supermercato sotto casa sua dove si riforniva abitualmente, per la spesa settimanale.

Sistemò gli alimenti in frigo e si spaparanzò sul divano, col romanzo che stava leggendo prima di andare in missione. Voleva finirlo, per conoscerne l'epilogo.

Non aveva potuto fare a meno di riflettere sulla notte passata, sulla piacevolezza degli approcci sessuali, e sulle conseguenze degli stessi. Era stato poco professionale farlo entrare a casa sua, la sera precedente, così come farci sesso sfrenato...tre volte in una notte ma non aveva potuto farne a meno...era stata sopraffatta dal desiderio e dalle emozioni che provava quando erano insieme. Si chiese come avrebbero gestito la cosa e soprattutto, se i loro rapporti lavorativi sarebbero cambiati… in peggio le parve alquanto improbabile. Non che la chiave di volta per risolvere i loro dissapori fosse nel movimento fisico dei loro corpi uniti. Il fantastico movimento fisico... a letto il Falco era stato il massimo...generoso e passionale...certo, al contempo chiuso come un'ostrica...teso all'inverosimile...mai rilassato...non voleva lasciarsi minimamente andare ad un contatto affettuoso…non l'aveva baciata, nemmeno un tentativo...e poi si era dileguato, nella notte…

Forse era vero che nella vita le donne cercavano sempre di salvare gli uomini con molti problemi ma lei non aveva la sindrome della crocerossina... non voleva complicate storie sentimentali, non le aveva mai cercate, figuriamoci ora e con un collega. Pensò fosse meglio dedicare il suo tempo al romanzo che aveva fra le mani.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 L'AMORE**

Il Falco era tornato a casa sua, nel suo nido. Nel suo appartamento c'era sempre un disordine pazzesco, mica come a casa della signorina perfezione. Era tutto così ben sistemato che si era sentito in dovere di mettere pure a posto, quando era andato via. Però la modellina aveva incredibilmente soprasseduto a qualsiasi lamentela sulle sigarette, anzi l'aveva fatto fumare a letto, e pure mentre era dentro di lei…ed era stata magnifica, nel sesso, spettacolare…bella e lussuriosa…gli mancava il respiro solo a pensarla! Non era riuscito a rimanere a dormire...non aveva mai passato la notte con nessuna, per la verità e non se l'era sentita...chissà se si era offesa...conoscendola, era assai probabile...

Si sentiva smanioso e non trovava pace a fare nulla. La testa andava sempre ad Erin, continuamente.

Suonò il campanello, chiedendosi se fosse in casa. In fondo era sabato pomeriggio e la modellina pareva avere una vivace vita sociale, normale quantomeno, in confronto alla sua.

Lei aprì la porta quasi subito, un libro fra le mani. Non era possibile, ancora Barton...con degli occhiali da miope al posto delle lenti a contatto che portava d'abitudine, incredibile… Agitato e titubante, tanto per cambiare.

'Ciao…Che combini?' le chiese, timidamente.

'Leggo'.

'Ti va di fare qualcosa insieme?'.

'Cosa?'.

'Lo sai cosa…'.

'L'ho già sentita questa da te! Direi che abbiamo già dato, o no? Lasciami in pace. Sei andato via come un ladro, senza mezza parola, e ti ripresenti qui come niente fosse, per continuare a fare quello a cui ci siamo dedicati tutta la notte. Pensi che sia la tua puttana, fammi capire?' sembrò piuttosto scocciata.

Lui sbiancò 'No, non intendevo questo'. Era sincero. Lo sapeva che era meglio non tornare... Aveva il viso da cane bastonato e gli occhi bassi. 'Voglio solo stare con te, Erin, per favore, fammi rimanere, non ti darò fastidio... Non ci so fare per niente in queste cose, mi dispiace' le rispose, mesto.

'E' evidente. Accomodati, mentre finisco di leggere il romanzo...' quell'uomo le avrebbe fatto perdere la bussola...

Clint si mise a sedere sul divano più piccolo del soggiorno, senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca, mentre Erin riprendeva posto sul grande, per terminare la sua lettura. ...almeno lo aveva fatto entrare... La fissava...era un amore, perfino con la tuta da ginnastica; la guardò tutto il tempo, senza smettere un attimo di desiderarla, ricordando, inquieto, i dettagli della notte appena trascorsa, tutto quello che avevano fatto a letto...gli girava la testa, come dopo una sbornia colossale...

La ragazza finì di leggere e si alzò, per riporre il volume nella libreria.

'Allora, chiacchierone?' interloquì Barton, sedendoglisi accanto 'che vorresti fare?'.

'Non lo so…pensavo di…volevo…' non riusciva a biascicare una frase di senso compiuto, la lingua attaccata al palato.

Lei si stava stufando 'A parte il sesso, intendo…'. Forse era meglio mettere in chiaro le cose. 'Clint, sono stata bene stanotte, veramente, sono sincera e non montarti la testa, ma è stato il miglior sesso della mia vita…però i tuoi modi non mi piacciono…forse sei abituato ad un altro tipo di frequentazione…va bene il sesso fantastico, ma lo squallore non fa per me…non voglio fidanzarmi con te, non è questo, ma non lasci margine a nessun tipo di conoscenza o di intimità…con un amico sarei stata più in sintonia, lo avrei sentito più vicino…'.

Fu punto sul vivo, tristemente 'Non so cosa sia l'intimità a cui ti riferisci e non ho amici, tranne Steve e Nat…'.

'Non è un problema mio, però…dimmi cosa cerchi da me…'.

Non rispondeva.

'Dimmi quello che ti passa per la mente, in caso contrario non ne usciremo mai…parlami!' insistette.

'Non riuscivo a stare senza di te e sono arrivato qui, quasi senza pensarci…so solo che non voglio smettere di vederti, non so in che termini, ma è tutto qui...' più schietto di così non riuscì a essere...

'Nemmeno io voglio smettere di vederti…per favore, prova ad essere più tranquillo e meno rigido possibile…Andiamo a cena fuori?' domandò.

Il Falco annuì, controvoglia.

Il ristorante era proprio sotto casa di Erin, gli aveva raccontato che era una cliente abituale. Si era infilata le scarpe da tennis ed erano scesi al volo. Non aveva fame per niente, si sentiva molto nervoso; non era abituato a cenare con una donna, il suo massimo era la compagnia degli Avengers.

Lei l'aveva intuito subito, non appena avevano messo piede nel locale perché non faceva che muovere le gambe sotto il tavolo, un movimento continuo e fastidioso. Gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia, percependo la tensione pure nella muscolatura, sotto il tessuto dei jeans neri e lo accarezzò lungamente 'Non essere agitato, dobbiamo solo mangiare. Dimmi cosa vuoi ordinare…' aveva provato ad essere più dolce e delicata possibile.

Clint la fissava, attraverso le sue spesse lenti, silenzioso. Era stata così gentile, non era avvezzo a quei modi.

'Sei strano con gli occhiali…' provò a distrarlo.

'Come strano? Brutto, intendi?' chiese lui.

'Più brutto di così, non è possibile!' sghignazzò, divertita.

Rise anche il Falco 'Hai ragione…che mi consigli?' le domandò, spulciando il menù.

'Qui la carne è buonissima, io prendo sempre la bistecca' Erin era carnivora, di natura.

'Vada per la bistecca, allora' pareva leggermente più a suo agio.

L'agente Murphy pensò di chiacchierare di qualche argomento che potesse farlo aprire, solleticando la sua autostima. 'Raccontami come hai imparato a tirare con l'arco…hai una mira infallibile…'.

Non poteva sapere che con Clint era tutto un campo minato di dolore. Il suo volto cambiò completamente espressione. Lei se ne accorse e minimizzò 'Non sono affari miei, scusa, pensavo potesse farti piacere parlarmene; è come per i tuffi in piscina quel giorno…sei così bravo, quando tiri con l'arco, che non riesco a smettere di guardarti, lo sai, non vorrei smettere mai…'.

Il Falco fissava nel vuoto, raggelato. Si chiese se fosse venuto il momento di dirglielo...non seppe mai perché ma si buttò.

'Mio padre era un alcolizzato, un fallito…sfogava la sua rabbia su mia madre, me e mio fratello…ci picchiava, selvaggiamente…' deglutì, guardando Erin, ammutolita 'una sera si è messo al volante, più sbronzo del solito, ha avuto un incidente ed è morto sul colpo…purtroppo c'era anche mia madre in auto con lui…l'ha uccisa…' continuò il suo terribile racconto 'Avevo solo sei anni…io e mio fratello siamo stati dati in adozione a famiglie affidatarie... una peggio dell'altra, per non parlare delle case-famiglia, uno schifo…ti risparmio i dettagli, di quelli proprio non voglio parlare...sette anni dopo siamo fuggiti dall'ultima famiglia e ci siamo uniti al Circo Tiboldt dove sono stato addestrato a diventare un arciere…ho imparato molte attività, anche il trapezio, come hai visto con i tuffi.

La persona che mi ha addestrato, ho scoperto poi, era dedito a diverse attività criminali…ho provato ad avvertire le autorità, ma mi ha picchiato a sangue…sono scappato dal circo, mi piaceva molto lavorare lì, ne ero diventato l'attrazione principale, ma era chiaro che non potevo continuare…anche mio fratello è scappato, ma non è voluto rimanere insieme a me e non è stato così fortunato da avere la possibilità di cambiare vita…è morto qualche anno dopo…dai tempi del circo non ci eravamo nemmeno più rincontrati…'. Erin gli strinse forte la mano, per confortarlo. Lui abbozzò un sorriso forzato e terminò 'Comunque sia…le cicatrici che mi hai visto addosso sono i segni di quegli anni terribili…ho notato che mi fissavi, quando siamo stati in piscina'.

'Scusami, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, ma ero incuriosita, e pure dispiaciuta. Perché me lo hai voluto raccontare?'. Erano sempre mano nella mano…non gliel'aveva lasciata nemmeno per un attimo ed il Falco, per una volta, non si era scansato.

'Ecco...così ti regoli…sapere qualcosa in più su di me potrà farti capire perché sono rozzo, cafone e maleducato…strano e scostante, anzi borderline, come pensa Tony... non ho mai sentito per qualcuna quello che sento per te, però... non sono abituato, non so come comportarmi…ho avuto solo storie fugaci, eufemisticamente...mi hai accusato di non volerti conoscere, quando abbiamo litigato, invece desidero sapere tutto di te, modellina' era molto tenero, mentre glielo mormorava 'Hai aggiunto pure che sono brutto e che non saresti mai venuta a letto con me...Mi hai distrutto, con quelle frasi...io ti volevo già come un pazzo, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto…per questo ho avuto quello scatto, in aereo...'.

'Abbiamo detto entrambi il contrario di ciò che pensavamo, era una forma di difesa...tendi sempre a proteggerti, a chiuderti in te stesso…eri irrigidito anche a letto, quasi paralizzato, in alcuni momenti, mentre eravamo insieme…non vuoi condividere un certo tipo di contatto o approccio...niente baci e abbracci…' sostenne lei.

'Santiddio, Erin, pensavo che ti fosse piaciuto…'.

'Lo sai bene che mi è piaciuto, e tanto... sei bravo, ci sai fare, ma è solo sesso, anche se davvero fantastico…hai messo un muro...lo dimostra il fatto che non sei rimasto a dormire... Come pensi di conoscermi, se non vuoi neanche passare la notte con me? Non vuoi che gli altri ti si avvicinino e ti vedano per come sei, nemmeno io!'.

Lui sospirò, ci aveva preso in pieno 'Ho imparato a non fidarmi…solo le persone a cui vuoi bene ti feriscono…per cui niente legami affettivi, con nessuno…quelle stupide smancerie romantiche, non mi interessano!'.

'Clint, non sono stata mai con un uomo che non mi abbia baciato, abbracciato o coccolato...è stato surreale, per me, stanotte, non poterti baciare e abbracciare. E desideravo immensamente farlo, credimi…E anche tu, l'ho sentito chiaramente quando eravamo insieme... avevi timore di lasciarti andare, ma, in realtà, lo avresti voluto...Non tutti debbono per forza ferirti, e le smancerie, come le chiami tu, potrebbero piacerti, invece…'.

'Non credo proprio, ti sbagli di grosso, modellina!'. Rifletté, tuttavia, sulle sue parole mentre le rispondeva, in maniera sgarbata.

La difficile conversazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo del cameriere con le pietanze ordinate.

'Mangiamo adesso, sennò si raffredda...' gli fece l'occhiolino ed iniziò, staccando la mano dalla sua.

Il Falco sospirò…la carne era davvero buona, come gli aveva preannunciato, ma si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua, a quel tavolo, con quella donna così fine ed elegante.

Provò a farlo aprire 'Raccontami come sei entrato negli Avengers, dei tuoi due amici, della tua musica, insomma, qualcosa della tua vita, quello che vuoi…'.

Clint cominciò e non si fermò più, la lingua sciolta, finalmente…si perse nei ricordi e nelle chiacchiere, fino alla fine della serata. Adorava parlare con la modellina…Con Erin era sempre tutto molto facile, in maniera inspiegabile.

Mentre uscivano dal locale, lo vide prendere le sigarette.

'Non fumare, per piacere, il mio portone è qui… siamo già arrivati' lo ammonì.

'Perché non dovrei?'.

'In cambio ti darò un premio...più di uno, se collabori...' gli fece, maliziosa.

Il Falco rimise in tasca il pacchetto, per capire dove volesse arrivare. Tornarono verso l'appartamento e presero l'ascensore.

Mentre salivano, gli si avvicinò...si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui e gli carezzò il volto.

Si era subito irrigidito. La guardava perplesso, attraverso gli occhiali da vista.

'Devo confidarti una cosa...non è vero che sei brutto...sei tanto carino, per me, tanto tanto' fu dolcissima. Lo baciò delicatamente, sulle labbra. Lo sentì sussultare e smise, ritraendosi.

'Com'è stato? Spaventoso?' gli domandò.

'No' rise, turbato. Era stato fantastico, in realtà, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso mai. Gli aveva anche detto che lo trovava attraente, in un mondo così garbato...era la prima volta...

'Vuoi riprovare?'.

'Va bene…'.

Lo baciò, di nuovo, con la stessa pacatezza, ma con la bocca leggermente più aperta. Clint sentì la lingua di Erin che toccava la sua e schiuse le labbra, sospirando. La ragazza si allontanò...

'Ti piace?' lo aveva guardato, languida.

'Sì...Ancora, per piacere! Ancora uno, modellina…' la pregò. Era stato molto meglio del precedente…

Lei ubbidì, sorridendo...lo baciò con le labbra completamente aperte, stavolta, insinuando del tutto la lingua dentro la sua bocca, solo per qualche secondo...Il Falco gemette...Si sentiva confuso, colpito nel cuore. La piacevolezza di quel contatto gli era nuova. E gli aveva scatenato un turbinio di pensieri. Non ultimi quelli carnali.

La donna, intuendone le intenzioni, si sottrasse alla vicinanza fisica, complice l'apertura delle porte dell'ascensore.

Quando entrarono in casa, Barton si trovò in difficoltà. Non sapeva cosa fare...ci pensò Erin a rompere il ghiaccio.

'Ti aspetto a letto?' gli domandò, sorridendo. Lui annuì, fomentato. 'Per favore, quando vai in bagno, chiudi la porta...' lo rimproverò.

Arrossì, in imbarazzo... 'Non ci ho nemmeno pensato, sono abituato a stare sempre da solo, scusa…'.

'E' tutto a posto! Però, adesso che lo sai, chiudila'.

Così fece. Quando uscì dalla toilette la trovò, nel lettone, in attesa, nuda sotto il lenzuolo, bellissima, più di sempre. 'Muoviti, Barton, sei una lumaca!' gli disse.

Non se lo fece ripetere e le si infilò accanto, pure lui completamente nudo. Era già di marmo.

'Stanotte niente sesso, solo baci' fu molto assertiva.

'Cosaaaa? Sei matta...non se ne parla...' protestò, immediatamente.

'Proviamo, sforzati...'gli tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul comodino, lo raggiunse e lo leccò sulle labbra, con la punta della lingua...

Clint si fece baciare sulla bocca, e si ritrovò, senza indugio, a stringerla a sé. Le carezzò i capelli ed il viso e poi la baciò lui. Profondamente, appassionatamente. Non le si era potuto sottrarre, non voleva. In fondo al cuore, lo aveva sempre desiderato ed anche sempre saputo che sarebbe, inevitabilmente, accaduto...Era un incrocio di lingue, di denti, di umori. Pensò che fosse molto più brava e fantasiosa, baciare una donna gli era sempre interessato poco. Lei, invece, cambiava sempre il ritmo ed il tipo di bacio…tanti baci voluttuosi sul contorno delle labbra, poi la lingua ad esplorare l'interno della sua bocca, gliela passava su tutti i denti e ricominciava, all'infinito, ancora e ancora…un puzzle di piacere…un'agonia...

Si ritrovò molto più eccitato di quando avevano iniziato. 'Non resisto, Erin, ti scongiuro...mi stai facendo ammattire, con tutti questi baci...'.

La ragazza gli si strusciò, bagnata del proprio piacere. 'Nemmeno io…Ci abbiamo provato, almeno...'. Mentre continuava a baciarlo, lo fece entrare dentro di sé, con un movimento diventato automatico.

'Lasciati andare, stavolta…Clint, non ti farò mai del male, devi credermi, voglio solo amarti, non avere paura di me...' lo esortò, dolcemente...

Il Falco smise di concentrarsi sulla propria performance e fece solo l'amore, sereno e sorridente, per la prima volta nella sua vita. Affondando il viso negli adorati capelli di lei e la bocca nelle labbra rosate che lo eccitavano così tanto. Sentiva le braccia di lei che lo stringevano, le mani di lei che gli carezzavano le spalle e la schiena, i glutei. Gli occhi marroni che lo fissavano, languidamente. I capelli profumati che si avvolgevano sui loro volti e lo solleticavano. Nessuna lo aveva preso in quel modo. E soprattutto non aveva, in nessuna circostanza, desiderato così tanto qualcosa o qualcuno.

Non avrebbe scordato lo sguardo di Erin mentre esplodevano di passione, insieme. Mai…fu l'emozione più forte che avesse provato.

Dovette accendersi una sigaretta per provare a placare quello che sentiva, non appena finito…l'adrenalina che aveva in corpo, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata...

Lei, immediatamente, lo baciò sulla bocca, senza esitare. Era presa, nello stesso modo.

'Lascia stare…' sapeva che odiasse il fumo.

'Adoro baciarti, Barton, non sarà una sigaretta a fermarmi' insinuò la lingua in lui, con voluttà.

Si trovò a contraccambiarla, di nuovo…com'era bello…com'era bella...lo sbaciucchiò per tutto il tempo, fin quando non buttò la cicca, instancabile e per nulla schifata.

'Sei sopravvissuto alle smancerie?' gli chiese, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla.

'Sì...mi sono piaciute tanto...tu mi piaci tanto, modellina mia...solo mia…' mormorò, trepidante, mentre continuava coi baci, senza sosta... la bocca che non riusciva più a staccarsi dalla sua; le si strinse il cuore, per la tenerezza delle sue reazioni.

'Dormiamo adesso, sono un po' stanca…' gli si accoccolò meglio vicino e gli dette un ultimo bacio, lungo ed appassionato. Mentre si stava per assopire, propose 'Domani è il compleanno di una mia cara amica, ed organizza una festa per l'ora di pranzo. Vieni con me?'.

Annuì, poco convinto. Sentì che lei si abbandonava al sonno…aveva un peso sullo stomaco, era tutto totalmente ingestibile. Provava insieme una felicità sconosciuta ed un disagio immenso. Doveva andare via, più lontano possibile da quel problema, che non voleva affrontare, che per anni non aveva affrontato con sé stesso.

Quando capì che era profondamente addormentata, si rivestì in fretta e furia e lasciò l'appartamento.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 SOLO TUA, BARTON!**

Non era possibile, era andato via un'altra volta! Erin aveva perso le sue speranze. Non era servito a nulla averlo amato con tutta la dolcezza che possedeva; le difficoltà di Barton erano evidenti e dopo la confessione della sera precedente ne aveva compreso più a fondo i motivi, che, a questo punto, sembravano radicati ed inamovibili nella sua anima e nel suo carattere. Aveva pensato che, approcciandoglisi nei modi che non aveva mai conosciuto, avrebbe aperto uno spiraglio, per continuare una relazione o quello che era la sottospecie di rapporto che avevano instaurato, ma dopo l'ennesima sofferenza, ipotizzò che fosse meglio non vederlo più. Era una causa persa e pure malamente, purtroppo.

Lavoro e basta, amen.

Si preparò per la festa di Laura, almeno avrebbe incontrato i suoi amici.

Clint era in preda ad un calvario esistenziale. Aveva capito di aver combinato il solito disastro e voleva rimediare. Aveva in memoria il numero di cellulare di Erin e l'aveva chiamata più volte, ma non si era nemmeno degnata di rispondergli. Cosicché, alla fine, era tornato direttamente al suo appartamento…quando non aveva aperto la porta, si era ricordato che lo aveva invitato ad accompagnarla al compleanno di un'amica…che stupido a non esserci andato, a non aver avuto la forza di rimanere a dormire, dopo la serata meravigliosa che avevano trascorso insieme…un idiota, uno smidollato…l'aveva aspettata, in auto, sotto il portone, tutto il giorno, poi, alla fine, aveva deciso di soprassedere…era passata l'ora di cena e della ragazza non c'era traccia, probabilmente era ancora con gli amici. Tornò a casa, sconsolato, preparandosi psicologicamente per il giorno successivo.

Steve sperava che il weekend avesse portato consiglio, ma il Falco sembrava più nervoso del solito. La cosa strana era che fosse arrivato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. prima di tutti gli altri, e perfettamente in ordine, docciato, rasato e sistemato. Però con gli occhi cerchiati, da una notte certamente insonne, e molto strano. Quando gli si avvicinò per salutarlo, Rogers non percepì alcun odore di alcool; ipotizzò che avesse qualche pensiero notturno da digerire, che per lui era sempre il male peggiore. Lo vide approcciarsi subito all'aereo; dopo l'incidente, c'era qualcosa da mettere ancora a punto e gli aveva detto che voleva sistemarlo prima possibile.

Aveva anche notato che quando si erano incrociati con Erin, si erano salutati in maniera particolarmente fredda; non che ci fosse da meravigliarsi, visti i trascorsi e la storia dell'invito a Thor...era una tempesta polare, in piena regola. Per di più il principe, che gli aveva confidato di aver passato un noioso fine settimana chiuso alla base, aveva deciso di ignorarlo…si era scocciato dei suoi modi maleducati…in pratica non gli parlava, gli aveva solo dato il buongiorno con un cenno del capo. A Rogers sembrò una partita con pochi giocatori, con lui nel mezzo a fare da arbitro, dato che Banner e Stark si erano chiusi nel loro laboratorio, avvertendo che ci sarebbero rimasti per ore. Si augurò che la giornata scorresse velocemente e senza altri casini.

Non appena la vide da sola, Clint si avvicinò, gli occhi bassi 'Ti devo parlare!'.

'Non abbiamo niente da dirci' fu brusca e scostante.

'Ti prego, posso venire da te stasera?' la implorò, agitato.

'No. Ho pure già un impegno!'. Sembrava più distaccata che mai.

'Per favore...' provò ad insistere.

Lo interruppe. 'Ti ho detto di no, Barton, ho da fare. Piuttosto, finiamola qui. Sei troppo complicato per me; non cercarmi più, per chi diavolo mi hai preso? Non sono la tua escort personale, te l'ho detto in tutti modi!'. Girò le spalle e andò via, arrabbiata.

L'uomo sbuffò. Pensò che l'impegno fosse una scusa; sarebbe andato ugualmente a casa sua, dopo il lavoro, per chiarirsi. Avrebbe dovuto farlo entrare per forza.

Così, un po' prima dell'ora di cena, guidò in auto fin sotto il suo palazzo. Mentre parcheggiava, notò attraversare la strada, con la coda dell'occhio, una figura che riconobbe subito… I lunghi capelli biondi, alto e muscoloso. Thor. Un pacchetto in mano, una torta o qualcosa del genere. Eccolo lì, il misterioso appuntamento… l'impegno, a casa sua, con l'asgardiano. Non si era persa d'animo, l'aveva subito sostituito; anzi, forse non era la prima volta, visto il bacio sull'aereo...il pensiero di loro due gli faceva venire la nausea, li immaginava avvinghiati e sudati a fare l'amore, sul letto dove era stato assieme a lei. Era stato colto da un attacco di rabbia e di nervi, dilaniato nell'anima dal pensiero del bellissimo corpo della modellina posseduto da quello stronzo biondo, le loro bocche unite. Uno schifo!

Pensò di coglierli sul fatto e di gridare in faccia a Erin qualche parolina che l'avrebbe fatta vergognare di come si era comportata. La donna più incoerente della storia…Tutti quei baci inutili e sdolcinati con lui e poi una succulenta scopata con un altro. Avrebbe atteso un po' e sarebbe salito, per smascherarli...poi sarebbe andato dritto da Rogers, a spifferare tutto, per avere la sua vendetta.

Aspettò, salì al piano di Erin e suonò il campanello; dalla porta udiva, chiaramente, le loro risate. Avrebbero smesso presto di ridere, ci avrebbe pensato lui a rovinare la serata.

Gli aprì, con un calice di vino rosso in mano… le morì il sorriso sul volto alla vista di Barton, incavolato nero. Lo guardò di traverso, con gli occhi al cielo.

Clint entrò in casa, senza dirle nulla, veloce come una saetta. Vide Thor seduto al tavolo del soggiorno, tranquillo, che mangiava, gli parve un arrosto. La tavola era apparecchiata con semplicità e non c'era nulla di strano; era chiaro che stessero solo parlando. Erin, struccata ed in ciabatte, aveva indosso la tuta da ginnastica che le aveva visto in precedenza ed i capelli raccolti a coda di cavallo, con un elastico…

L'asgardiano si allarmò 'É successo qualcosa?' non riusciva a capire perché il collega fosse lì e pensò subito ad un problema alla base.

Lei chiaramente, invece, lo aveva intuito. Sperò che Occhio di Falco fosse convincente, nella risposta al suo ospite.

Quello non si fece attendere 'Passavo di qui ed ho pensato di ridarti i soldi che mi hai prestato per comperare le sigarette...' disse, verso la ragazza.

Cavolo, Clint, che scusa è? pensò Erin, sgranando gli occhi.

'Potevi aspettare domani, è molto tardi…e poi stiamo cenando…' fece Thor, stranito.

'Lo sai che non mi piace avere debiti in generale, figurati con lei'. Guardò la donna, le si avvicinò, tirò fuori una banconota da cento dollari e gliela passò. Mentre la prendeva, le bisbigliò, a bassa voce, cosicché il principe non lo udisse 'Tienili. Te li sei guadagnati...É quanto si paga per una puttanella come te, il compenso per i tuoi servizi...non mi ero sbagliato, sei solo una puttana…piuttosto brava, devo dire!'.

Proseguì, su quella linea…'Buona continuazione di serata, divertiti, principe! Erin vale tutto il prezzo che si paga!' fece in direzione di Thor, ironico e molto cattivo. Lei lo fissò, cinerea ed addolorata. E Clint capì che aveva perso l'ennesima occasione per stare zitto…si sentì gelare nel petto...si mosse, imbarazzato, verso l'uscita, scappando via.

La ragazza richiuse la porta, agitatissima. Il suo umore non sfuggì al biondo. 'Davvero gli hai prestato quei soldi? E poi che voleva dire? Non ho capito…'.

Non voleva mentirgli ma nemmeno era in vena di confidenze. ' É complicato...'.

'E non vuoi parlarne...'. Capì che era sull'orlo delle lacrime, oramai aveva imparato a conoscerla.

'No, per piacere…'.

Il principe pensò che la visita del Falco fosse stata molto strana. La scusa del prestito era surreale, non stava in piedi. Erin, che era sempre formale ed educata, non lo aveva minimamente invitato ad unirsi a loro. Aveva avuto la netta sensazione che Clint fosse già stato nell'appartamento. Sembrava...a suo agio. E poi indossava quei ridicoli occhiali da vista che sapeva detestasse. Occhio di Falco nel nome e poi i fondi di bottiglia nella vita, cieco come una talpa...lo prendevano sempre in giro, le poche volte che li metteva...se ne vergognava a morte e, piuttosto, teneva su le lenti a contatto fino ad avere gli occhi rosso sangue. Era salito, invece, come nulla fosse, come se lei lo avesse già visto così. Denotava una conoscenza ed un intimità, che lui stesso, in precedenza, non aveva colto.

Ritenne fosse meglio continuare a degustare il buonissimo arrosto che la sua amica aveva preparato ed impicciarsi il meno possibile. Però volle chiederlo, per l'affetto che nutriva nei suoi confronti. 'Se ci fosse qualche problema serio con Barton, me lo diresti? Potrei aiutarti...'.

L'agente Murphy gli accarezzò il braccio. Era sempre tanto caro. 'Sì, certo, sta tranquillo. E poi, lo sai già, con lui ho avuto complicazioni dall'inizio… solo problemi, mai cose belle...un altro po' di patate?'.

Il biondo annuì, la mensa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era terrificante. Continuava a chiacchierare, facendo un monologo; la ragazza non riusciva a seguire in alcun modo la conversazione... era confusa e scombussolata dalla visita e dalle parole di Clint.

Si rammaricava con sé stessa per essersi fatta ferire, di nuovo. Era salito, certo di trovarla a letto con il suo amico principe. Ed era rimasto stupito che non fosse così; era geloso, in tutta evidenza. Per farla dispiacere, le aveva rivolto una frase infelicissima, di proposito, salvo essersene pentito immediatamente...al suo sguardo attonito, aveva perso i colori...sembrava allo sbaraglio, in preda ad emozioni incontrollate ed incontrollabili. Chissà poi dov'era andato! Per fortuna, con Thor erano arrivati al caffè e si augurò che la lasciasse sola prima possibile. Lo aveva invitato a cena d'istinto, per compensare la loro mancata uscita del venerdì precedente ma era logorroico. Per di più, non poteva nemmeno confidarsi di quanto era accaduto, perché si era resa conto che aveva intuito che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell'improvvisa visita ricevuta ed era meglio non venisse a conoscenza pure del resto.

Dopo una mezz'ora, andò via.

Il Falco era in auto, aspettando che Thor uscisse dal portone dell'agente Murphy. Era incerto se affrontarlo. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni, ma si era domandato a che titolo e perché; in fondo i due stavano solo cenando, senza possibilità di fraintendimento alcuno, quando era salito. E comunque avrebbe avuto la peggio, in uno scontro fisico, l'avrebbe massacrato.

Mentre era in preda a farneticanti propositi, sentì aprire la portiera del passeggero ed osservò l'asgardiano sedersi al suo fianco. Non l'aveva né visto né sentito, stava proprio fuori di testa...

'Clint, non c'è niente tra me ed Erin, volevo che lo sapessi'.

'Non me ne frega un cazzo, fatti vostri...'.

'Sì che ti importa, stai ancora qui, più irragionevole del solito...e lei pure era molto agitata… penso sia davvero turbata e ti consiglio di sbrigarti a raggiungerla; è attratta da te, è evidente...incredibilmente, ha scelto te...' rise 'comunque, terrò per me la cosa, non preoccupatevi...'.

'Grazie...'.

'Provo molto affetto per Erin! Ti avverto fin d'ora, Barton, non farle del male...in caso contrario, credimi, me la pagherai cara, e lo sai che non scherzo mai, su nulla…Allora, ciao, a domani...' scese dalla macchina, lapidario.

Erin sentì suonare il campanello. Pensò fosse Thor.

'Che hai scordato?' le morirono le parole sulla bocca quando vide il Falco. Aveva sicuramente atteso sotto casa che il principe uscisse… era stato troppo tempestivo nel risalire; era pallido e più sconvolto di prima. Aveva gli occhi lucidi attraverso le lenti di vetro, incapace di proferire nemmeno una parola, figurarsi una minima scusa. Sempre alle solite.

Senza riflettere, spinta solo da quello che sentiva nel cuore, gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e lo baciò. 'Sei un idiota, Barton'. Lui rimase di sale. Era pronto a giustificarsi in mille modi per i propri comportamenti e le proprie parole, per averla ingiuriata, pesantemente. Si trovò a contraccambiare le sue labbra, invitanti e meravigliose. Non la meritava, questo era sicuro.

'Andiamo subito a letto' lo interloquì, prendendolo per mano e facendolo entrare in casa 'visto che pensi sia la tua puttanella…Anzi, riprenditi i cento dollari che mi hai dato prima... con te lo faccio gratis, lo sai! Tutti i servizi offerti dalla casa! Servizio completo, per il Falco…'. Gli ridiede la banconota che aveva appoggiato sul mobiletto all'ingresso, scura in volto.

L'uomo si atterrì, mettendo via i soldi…'Perdonami, Erin, non so cosa mi sia passato per la testa…'.

'La prossima volta che ti passa qualche scemenza per la mente, tra dirla e non dirla, scegli la seconda…mi hanno fatto male le tue parole, soprattutto perché le hai dette per ferirmi, di proposito! Lo sapevi che non avresti dovuto pronunciarle, te lo avevo chiesto espressamente! Perché lo hai fatto di nuovo?'. La ragazza era addolorata...iniziò a piangere, senza un lamento…le scendevano solo le lacrime dagli occhi, un fiume di lacrime...

Clint, davvero pentito, si sentì morire. L'abbracciò strettissima 'Ho visto Thor che saliva e non mi sono frenato ad offenderti, ho pensato che stessi con lui, che preferissi lui a me…è così attraente, elegante…io sono brutto, rozzo e soprattutto sono uno scemo, un deficiente, un idiota, come dici sempre tu…Mi dispiace tanto, ti giuro che non accadrà mai più!' promise, mentre la prendeva in braccio per portarla in camera.

Nel depositarla sul letto, la pregò 'Non piangere, mi strazia vederti così'.

Le si posizionò accanto e per tentare di calmarla iniziò a baciarla, prima con delicatezza ma poi in maniera frenetica e lussuriosa…era vero quello che si diceva in giro, che fosse bello litigare per fare, poi, pace 'Erin, Erin… non riesco a smettere di baciarti…da quando abbiamo iniziato, non voglio più fermarmi, non posso…'.

Lei si calmò…Intanto che il Falco la spogliava, gli disse, seria 'Pensiamo solo a noi due, facciamo l'amore…'. Si liberò di tutti i vestiti anche lui e la guardò negli occhi, finalmente asciutti, intensamente. 'Scusa, scusa, scusa…Tu sei solo mia, modellina, solo mia!' le mormorò, pensando che, per farsi assolvere, avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi solo alla sua donna.

'Mettiti qui' le chiese. L'aiutò a sistemarsi sopra di sè, all'altezza del volto, per affondare la bocca nella sua peluria castana dorata.

'Sei favolosa qui, è la stessa sfumatura dei tuoi capelli'. Le passò la lingua nelle carni rosate e la succhiò, con voluttà, in tutti i modi possibili. 'Adoro il tuo sapore!' tartagliò, emozionato, mentre continuava.

La ragazza appoggiò le mani alla testiera del letto, per resistere a quel desiderio, pensando di volerlo condividere, nello stesso identico modo.

Si voltò al contrario, la vulva sempre a ridosso della faccia del Falco e si abbassò a nappargli il membro eretto con le labbra umide, dedicandosi alternativamente a quello ed ai testicoli, i capelli che lo stuzzicavano dappertutto.

Quello sospirò, rumorosamente 'Oddio, Erin, che mi fai?'.

'Ciò che fai a me, Barton, non penserai che sia così egoista… lo sai che voglio sempre venire insieme a te…non farmelo ripetere...' rispose, ridacchiando.

Si appagarono l'un l'altra, leccandosi, assaporandosi, succhiandosi...Il Falco capì che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo… passato qualche secondo, percepì le contrazioni muscolari di Erin e si trovò a scaricare dentro la sua bocca un unico fiotto caldo di piacere, sperando di non averla troppo disgustata, in quel contatto tanto intimo.

Lei si era staccata e rivoltata supina nel letto, sempre capovolta al contrario, i piedi accanto al viso di Clint, che le dette un bacio sulla caviglia mentre la vedeva passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, con fare ammiccante. 'Anche tu sai di buono!' rise, facendogli l'occhiolino.

'Non sapevo fossi così sfrontata ed insolente...' la prese in giro.

'Stupidaggini a parte...non te lo ripeterò... se mi ferirai un'altra volta, un'altra soltanto, non ti farò entrare mai più in casa mia, né nella mia vita. Più chiara di così non posso essere...si può sapere che cosa ti è successo negli ultimi due giorni?'.

'Devi capirmi! Non ce l'ho fatta a rimanere a dormire, domenica mattina, mi ha preso il panico... però volevo stare con te, voglio sempre stare con te, non riesco più a farne a meno...comunque…ti ho cercato a casa, ma non c'eri. E non mi hai mai risposto al cellulare. E ieri ho pensato che l'impegno serale fosse una scusa… poi ho visto il principe e ho perso il controllo, davo i numeri... Non invitarlo più a cena, per favore!'.

'E' un caro amico per me, solo questo, lo sai bene…'.

'Uff, Erin, sull'aereo ti ha baciato, quando eravamo in missione...volevo ucciderlo, ci è mancato poco!' fece, scocciato.

'Se fossi voluta andare a letto con Thor, lo avrei già fatto...o pensi il contrario? Che non mi avrebbe voluta, che non sia attratto da me o che non mi desideri?' gli domandò.

L'uomo era sbiancato. 'Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare'. Lui, in effetti, era l'esempio lampante che era piuttosto difficile resistere al fascino della modellina.

'Sono nel mio letto insieme a te, Clint Barton! E non è la prima volta! Questo non ti dice niente? Sulle mie scelte o su chi desidero?...mi piaci tu! Non Thor! E mi piaci tanto, anche…tantissimo…pure se sei un idiota…un idiota molto carino, però!'. Si era rigirata per affiancarlo, occhi negli occhi, sdolcinata 'Insomma, il Falco è geloso?'.

'Da morire...' confessò l'uomo, con un sorriso stampato in faccia, dopo quelle parole 'Stavo impazzendo. Tu sei solo mia, te l'ho già detto' la baciò sulla bocca, lungamente 'questa è mia'…le carezzò il seno destro con l'interno della mano '...questo è pure è mio...' scese verso l'inguine, solo sfiorandola '...anche qui giù è tutto mio...tutto, modellina' poi le toccò i capelli, inanellandoli sulle dita '...soprattutto questi sono miei...la mia passione…come fai ad averli sempre così belli e profumati?...li adoro...'.

'Li lavo, Clint...' rise 'Discorso sul possesso a parte ...' provò ad essere seria, per affrontare l'argomento.

'No, prima dimmi che sei solo mia e poi parliamo... parlare è sopravvalutato…'. La fissava, in attesa.

Erin lo baciò, appassionata 'Solo tua, Barton, sono solo tua, solo tua...la prossima volta che senti il bisogno di scappare, svegliami se dormo, o dimmelo. Proveremo a risolvere il problema, insieme. Può andare come proposta?'.

'Non so se ne sarò capace…'.

'E quali sarebbero le tue alternative? Allontanarti, rincorrermi, cercarmi, litigare?'.

'Mi è piaciuto litigare… ci siamo divertiti a fare la pace…è stato così bello…' la sbaciucchiò ancora ed ancora.

'Io, al contrario, non voglio più litigare…ho bisogno di saperti tranquillo, anche al lavoro…ci devi riuscire…soprattutto per te e… per noi…Non voglio altri guai allo S.H.I.E.L.D. oltre quelli che mi hai fatto già passare; teniamo ciò che c'è tra noi più riservato possibile e vediamo dove ci porterà…e proviamo, soprattutto, ad andare d'accordo, sarebbe importante per la serenità dei colleghi ed anche per la nostra. Lo farai?'.

Lui annuì.

'Thor mi ha detto che sarà una tomba…l'ho incrociato davanti il tuo portone; sa di noi…non glielo hai raccontato, immagino?'.

'L'avrà capito da solo, non è stupido…'.

Erin sentì un gorgoglio provenire dallo stomaco dell'uomo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

'Scusa, è da oggi a pranzo che non mangio niente...stasera ho saltato la cena, per aspettare in macchina...' le confessò.

'Vuoi spizzicare qualcosa? Ci sarebbero gli avanzi della cena, arrosto con patate cucinato da me e una torta che ha preso Thor' rispose, prontamente.

'No! Non voglio le cose che hai preparato per lui!' fece l'offeso.

'Sei proprio un bambino! Vado a impiattare l'arrosto, raggiungimi in cucina...'.

La ragazza scaldò al microonde la carne e le patate ed apparecchiò il tavolo del soggiorno. Solo per Clint. Mise a tavola anche il vino e lo versò in un calice.

Arrivò subito. Maglietta e boxer.

'Su, siediti'. Lei prese il piatto dal forno e lo appoggiò davanti al Falco. 'Buon appetito'.

Gli sedette accanto.

'È buonissimo...'in effetti era delizioso e lui affamato. Il vino aveva un aroma fruttato, una cosetta di classe, non la robaccia che comprava per sé.

'Sono contenta che ti piaccia'.

'Però non l'hai cucinato per me...ma per Thor...ti giuro, non riesco a sopportarlo, perché?'.

Erin era insofferente. Si alzò e si mise seduta sulla sua coscia. Aveva indosso unicamente una maglietta e l'uomo godette del contatto con il suo sesso.

'Thor non ha cenato così, però...così solo con te, Clint...fai il bravo…te l'ho detto prima…sono solo tua, solo tua!' lo baciò sulle labbra, sporche del sugo dell'arrosto, languida.

Barton contraccambiò il bacio, contento.

'Ora finisci la carne'.

'Con te addosso è complicato'.

'Allora mi alzo subito' fece per muoversi ma la tenne stretta a sé 'Non se ne parla…mi piace stare così…'

Clint mangiava alla velocità della luce. Erin lo aveva già notato tutte le volte che erano stati a tavola insieme.

'Devi masticare più lentamente, così ti fa male' lo esortò.

Lui non disse nulla, sulle prime, rimanendo a giocare con la forchetta vuota. Poi, a bassa voce, le fece un'altra delle sue confessioni, quelle che spezzavano l'anima 'Sono abituato dai tempi delle case-famiglia...quei bastardi dei genitori affidatari prendevano moltissimi bambini per avere i sussidi statali...si tenevano i soldi e praticamente ci affamavano. Quando arrivava il cibo in tavola, era sempre poco e si doveva tentare di mangiare più veloce possibile. Più eri veloce e più...ingurgitavi. Mi è rimasta l'abitudine, da allora...ti racconto solo cose brutte, modellina…scusa…' la guardò tristemente, gli occhiali da vista a separarli.

Fu Erin, in quel momento, a stringerlo forte a sé. 'Non devi scusarti di niente! Adesso però è passato e qui ci siamo solo io e te. Andrà tutto bene, proviamo a farlo insieme, piano, ti aiuto'. Lo baciò sulla guancia, gli prese la forchetta dalla mano e lo imboccò, dolcemente, con estrema lentezza. La fece fare, era così tenera, e sentiva un disarmante trasporto per quella donna. Dopo qualche boccone, la portata finì.

'Vuoi il dolce?' gli domandò. 'È una torta al cioccolato, la mia preferita…giuro, la più buona della città!'. Annuì e l'agente Murphy si alzò per recuperare dal frigo il dessert portato dal principe asgardiano. Ne tagliò una fetta, di dimensioni enormi, la mise in un piatto con un cucchiaino e la portò in tavola. Si rimise seduta sulla sua coscia, riprendendo l'erotica posizione precedente.

'E' una porzione gigante, non sono mica Thor...' scherzò.

'Meno male che non lo sei... è per tutti e due...adesso tocca a te aiutarmi a mangiarla' gli si strofinò, addosso, vogliosa. Lui capì l'antifona ed iniziò ad imboccarla. La ragazza aveva la bocca tutta sporca di cioccolata; insinuò, gemendo, la lingua impastata di torta nella bocca del Falco, che contraccambiò subito. I dessert non erano mai stati una sua passione, però quella era il più buono che avesse mai gustato...avrebbe dovuto fare i complimenti al biondo per la scelta.

'Erin...quanto sei dolce… modellina?' la chiamò, avvinto, mentre le carezzava i glutei, sotto la maglia.

'Sì?'.

'Pensi che potrò avere altro, dopo?'.

Lei annuì, ridendo, mentre si liberava della maglietta.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 POKER DI FIORI**

Nei giorni seguenti, provarono a lavorare insieme, senza mostrare agli altri Avengers indizi della loro relazione, o quello che era. Clint aveva dormito da Erin quasi tutte le sere e pareva un po' più tranquillo.

Lei a volte proponeva qualche attività sociale, per non rimanere sempre a casa ad impigrirsi. In realtà, più che oziare, si deliziavano a vicenda sotto le coperte. Era come in qualsiasi rapporto sentimentale, la foga dei primi momenti, la voglia di conoscersi, di scoprire ciò che piaceva al partner, di sperimentare. Soprattutto per Barton.

Una mattina mentre erano tutti allo S.H.I.E.L.D., in sala relax, Tony sbottò a ridere, di gusto. Indicò Occhio di Falco, che gli era seduto accanto 'Clint, porca miseria, ci dai dentro in questo periodo!'...sul collo dell'uomo, un succhiotto violaceo dai contorni molto definiti.

Bruce rincarò la dose, alzandosi in piedi per rimirare meglio il segno 'Cacchio, guarda che roba! Ecco perché sei più tranquillo da qualche tempo a questa parte, una botta di ormoni! Che fortuna!'.

Il Falco era diventato rosso fino alla cima dei capelli, cosa che non era da lui.

Steve lo notò subito, e provò a sdrammatizzare 'Meglio per te! É una cosa seria?'.

Thor, invece, non riusciva a smettere di fissare Erin, che aveva gli occhi bassi e tentava, disperatamente, di non ridere.

Barton era rimasto interdetto alla domanda del Capitano 'Mi vedo con una...'.

'Sì, una assatanata, amico!' Stark era fuori di sé dalla notizia del secolo 'Chi è? Dicci tutto! Finalmente non la tua solita sveltina...voglio i dettagli, soprattutto quelli sconci...' chiese, a mille, ironico, guardando di sottecchi pure lui la ragazza.

'Sono affari miei…'Clint era più in imbarazzo che mai.

Provò Thor a buttare acqua sul fuoco 'Smettetela…qui già è tanto se si conosce una donna decente, col lavoro che facciamo...lasciamolo in pace, se mai vorrà, ci notizierà lui'. Rogers apprezzò le parole del sempre saggio principe asgardiano, meravigliandosi che avesse difeso il collega, vista la freddezza dei loro rapporti.

Tony si tranquillizzò 'Dongiovanni, stasera organizzo il solito pokerino a casa mia, vieni o stai con la tua bella?'.

Il Falco non gli rispose e si alzò. 'Murphy, andiamo ad allenarci!' l'apostrofò.

Lei lo seguì, di volata.

Quando furono soli, gli si avvicinò, rimirando il succhiotto. 'Però, agente Barton, ci dai proprio dentro alla grande...chi è la fortunata?' rise come una pazza, facendo il verso a Tony.

'Cretina!' si era specchiato in bagno. 'Guarda che segno mi hai lasciato...'.

'Che modi hai? Sei un maleducato...Non smettevi di gemere, stanotte, ho continuato...' gli carezzò il collo, sfiorandolo poi con le labbra umide. Lui subito emise un sospiro roco.

'Vedi come fai, sempre? Mi pregavi di continuare e ti ho preso in parola...' glielo disse, sensualmente, per provocarlo.

Barton chiuse la porta del bagno, dove non c'erano telecamere di sicurezza, per poterla baciare con tranquillità. Unì subito la lingua alla sua, con vigore. Lei contraccambiò per qualche istante, ma, quando sentì le mani del Falco che tentavano di sganciarle il reggiseno, si fermò.

'Dai, non qui' la ragazza si lamentò.

'Noooo, fammi giocare!' era sempre inarrestabile. La fece voltare e da dietro le aprì il reggiseno, insinuando le mani sotto la stoffa per toccarla…'E' il completo color lampone…quando te lo metti, mi fai infoiare!'.

Gemette all'istante…

'Erin, Erin, Erin… sei pronta per me, per l'appunto…' la mano era arrivata subito all'interno dei suoi slip già umidi, sotto la tuta.

'Non possiamo farlo nel bagno della base, Barton, tieniti…' gli scansò la mano.

'Modellina, voglio farti venire…solo tu…'. Le abbassò a forza i pantaloni della tuta e le mutandine, insieme…era terribilmente eccitata e non riuscì ad opporglisi. Bastava che la sfiorasse o la guardasse appassionato ed era già bagnata per lui…

L'uomo si mise in ginocchio e la penetrò con le dita…le passò la lingua sulla sua intimità una sola volta, lentamente, poi si fermò e la guardò, con la bocca sporca del suo miele…'Come vuoi venire? Scegli…farò tutto quello che desideri…tutto…' le chiese, elettrizzato. Niente per lui era bello come far godere Erin. Sempre.

La ragazza lo prese per i capelli e lo fece alzare in piedi per leccargli le labbra…lo baciò, con passione, mentre percepiva il proprio sapore…'Clint, sapessi quanto ti voglio, adesso, devi credermi…però non possiamo…recupereremo, lo prometto…ed insieme...'.

'Peggio per te' le fece, indispettito e scocciato, mentre lei si rivestiva.

'Vai da Tony stasera, ti svaghi un po'' provò a convincerlo.

'Voglio stare con te, dobbiamo continuare a giocare...' non era affatto persuaso.

'Stiamo sempre insieme...quando avete finito, vieni a casa mia'.

'No, terminiamo a notte fonda. Non mi va di svegliarti alle tre di mattina'.

'Ho un'idea. Di sì a Stark ed aspettami nel parcheggio, prima di uscire!'.

Barton fece come aveva chiesto.

Dopo la giornata di lavoro, l'attese nel garage, nascosto dietro una colonna accanto alla sua Mini. Lei arrivò quasi subito.

'Tieni' gli disse, lanciandogli una chiave.

Fece una faccia strana 'Che cos'è?'.

'La chiave della porta del mio appartamento. L'unica che ti serve per entrare'. In effetti nel suo palazzo c'era il portiere che oramai lo conosceva e l'aveva preso in simpatia. Erin continuò 'così non mi svegli e puoi venire quando vuoi...Clint, non è un albergo, eh!'.

Occhio di Falco proprio non sapeva cosa dire, era rimasto senza parole.

'Sì...grazie' mormorò. Avrebbe voluto tanto baciarla ma lì non era possibile. Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il mazzo di chiavi di casa sua e ci aggiunse quella datagli dalla ragazza. Erin gli fece l'occhiolino. 'Ci vediamo domani mattina, buon divertimento!'. Salì in auto ed andò via. Barton rimase buoni cinque minuti in piedi nel parcheggio, rigirandosi fra le mani il portachiavi, nella testa un turbinio di pensieri.

Clint chiamò Tony dalla macchina.

'Stark, ciao...'.

'Falco, non dirmi che stasera non vieni più per rimanertene a letto con la tua nuova donna...non posso stare allo stesso tavolo del pokerino con quei tre rimbambiti, se manchi tu...è da spararsi!'.

'Vengo, Tony, promesso. Non è questo...'

'Allora? Che vuoi?'.

'Ho bisogno di...un consiglio...'.

'Clint Barton che vuole un consiglio da me...la ragazza ti ha mandato in pappa il cervello...spara!'.

'Ecco...dovrei…vorrei...'.

'Oh, dai...arriva al punto! Mica ho tutto il giorno...'.

'Voglio comprarle dei fiori ma non so dove andare né cosa prenderle...'.

Tony si fece muto. Incredibilmente, era senza parole.

'Ci sei, Stark?'.

'Sì, sì...'.

'Una cosa fine ed elegante, per piacere'.

'Ah... quindi non in stile Occhio di Falco!'.

'No, è chiaro. È la prima volta che compro dei fiori per una donna'.

'Sei il solito squallido...veniamo al sodo...vai sulla Broadway, all'altezza della Sesta. C'è un fioraio che si chiama...non ridere...I fiori dell'anima...vai a nome mio...non hai idea delle migliaia di dollari che ci ho lasciato'.

'E che compro?' chiese accorato.

'Clint, che tipo è la squinzia?' Tony aveva mangiato la foglia...aveva da tempo capito chi fosse la donna di Occhio di Falco ma se l'era tenuto per sé...chiacchierone sì, spione no!

'È bella, elegante... te l'ho detto...aiutami!' lo pregò.

'Fai così, entra e vedi se, guardando qualche fiore o pianta, ti viene da pensare a lei...' suggerì Tony.

'Va bene, proverò, grazie Stark'.

'Oh, Barton, non è che diventi più stucchevole di Rogers? Uno basta, due insieme non ne reggo...' interruppe la telefonata.

Clint entrò nel negozio di fiori. Il commesso chiese immediatamente di cosa avesse bisogno. Gli disse che era amico di Tony ed al ragazzo brillarono gli occhi...pare che fosse uno dei migliori clienti che avessero mai avuto...gli mostrò le composizioni floreali che Iron Man acquistava abitualmente ma Barton le trovò poco adatte a Erin...rose blu o nere, orchidee giganti dai colori stranissimi, pacchiani ed in puro stile Stark, non si era smentito.

Rimase nel negozio più di mezz'ora, indeciso al massimo. Poi si girò e vide delle rose bianche che sfumavano verso il vermiglio, solo nella parte superiore dei petali. Gli ricordarono Erin, delicate ed eleganti come lei. Prese quelle, due dozzine…in fondo aveva seguito proprio il consiglio di Tony.

Pagò e forni l'indirizzo della ragazza per farli consegnare in serata. Era stata così carina a dargli la chiave di casa che desiderava fare qualcosa di bello per lei.

Il commesso chiese se volesse scrivere un bigliettino per accompagnare i fiori e gli porse un cartoncino.

Non aveva grosse idee...disegnò una freccia e ripose il cartoncino nella bustina di carta.

Era tornato alle due e mezza di notte. Nemmeno troppo alticcio né puzzolente di sigarette. Stark li invitava da lui ed il poker era sacro. Fino alla morte.

Si beveva alcool e si fumava - rigorosamente sulla terrazza, in qualsiasi momento dell'anno e solo Barton a sua memoria - negli intervalli...durante il gioco solo analcolici...

Continuava ad andarci perché alla fine si divertiva sempre. Tony viveva tutto come un rito ed era un mago delle carte. Solo Clint, a suo dire, giochicchiava decentemente. Il che, peraltro, era vero. Bruce si incaponiva con strani calcoli statistici, Steve era sempre talmente trasparente che gli si leggeva in faccia che punto avesse. Thor era disinteressato al gioco e non erano riusciti a capire perché partecipasse ogni volta finché glielo avevano chiesto. Aveva risposto che con loro stava bene ed alla base si sentiva molto solo ed era bastato perché continuassero a invitarlo.

Terminata ogni serata, i tre rimbambiti, come li definiva Tony, avevano perso tutte le poste. Vincevano sempre e solo Clint e Stark, e, di comune accordo, restituivano il maltolto ai colleghi...soprattutto per via di Banner...rimaneva così male di perdere che gli faceva una tenerezza infinita...una volta si era messo pure a piangere come un bambino...

Il Falco era stato contento di andare, felice che Erin lo avesse convinto.

Si chiese se lei dormisse, mentre rientrava con la sua chiave personale. In soggiorno non aveva visto i fiori, magari li avrebbero consegnati la mattina.

'Barton?'. Sentì la sua voce dalla camera da letto, entrò piano e trovò la luce accesa. Le rose in bella vista, sul comodino, in un vaso di cristallo.

'Sei ancora sveglia? É tardissimo!'.

'Ti aspettavo...ti sei divertito?'.

'Si. Al solito...'.

Clint notò che era completamente nuda sotto il lenzuolo.

'Hai visto che bei fiori? Chissà chi li ha mandati... Non c'era la firma, sul biglietto!' Rise 'Solo uno scarabocchio!'.

Lui fece una faccia strana...'C'era la firma, invece! La freccia di Occhio di Falco!'.

'Ti sei sprecato! Scherzo, sono proprio belle! Ti aspettavo per il tuo regalo, se lo vuoi...' si tolse il lenzuolo completamente da dosso...

La baciò, appassionato. 'Vado in bagno, al volo...' si fiondò alla toilette, almeno per rinfrescarsi e lavarsi i denti...

'Oh, Barton, mi fai aspettare? Il solito cafone…' lo sfottè.

Arrivò, veloce come un missile e nudo come un verme. Fece quasi un salto sul letto.

Gli si posizionò in ginocchio, accanto, il sedere a toccare i talloni. 'Rispondi sinceramente. Qual è la parte del mio corpo che ti piace di più?' gli chiese.

'Gli occhi ed i capelli' replicò, deciso. Era già in subbuglio e con gli ormoni a mille.

'Clint, davvero? Dimmi la verità?'.

Il Falco arrossì come un ragazzino...'le tett…ehm, il seno...'. La guardò, con gli occhi adoranti, sul petto…

'Bene, era quello che pensavo...allora il regalino che ho intenzione di farti ti piacerà molto...' sentenziò, con malizia, mettendosi completamente stesa su di lui. Lo baciò in bocca con passione e scese a leccare la striscia di peluria bionda sul torace, che adorava, fino all'inguine.

Gli si posizionò tra le cosce ed inserì il suo membro eretto nell'incavo dei propri seni. Li teneva con le mani per imprigionarlo saldamente e farlo scorrere su e giù...ogni volta che nel movimento si alzava, succhiava con le labbra il glande roseo, già bagnato della sua eccitazione.

'Come ti è venuto in mente...così morirò di piacere...' l'uomo sospirava.

'Quanto parli...dimmi una cosa…hai vinto a carte, stanotte?'.

'Noooo, oddio che bello…ha vinto Stark…'.

'Lo sai come recita il proverbio…sfortunato al gioco…fortunato in altro' la ragazza rise e continuò nel suo movimento così erotico, tentando di capire quale fosse il ritmo più soddisfacente per il compagno, che le poggiò la mano sulla nuca, per accarezzarle gli amati capelli, mentre godeva della piacevolezza della carne dei suoi seni stretta addosso e della sua bocca, calda e umida. La sua lingua lo stava inebriando.

Erin si regolò con l'aumentare dei sospiri e dei grugniti del Falco...percependo un'estrema tensione, tolse la bocca e sentì sul petto il calore dello spruzzo del suo seme...si raddrizzò e gli si mise supina accanto...

Lui ansimava...

'Hai fatto di nuovo il verso del maiale, mentre venivi...'.

Barton non aveva più fiato...'Cre…cretina...'.

'Dopo questo servizietto, cretina è l'unica cosa che sai dirmi? Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio…' rideva.

La fissava ...era così eccitante, completamente sporca di lui e tranquilla come un angioletto...il diavolo e l'acqua santa insieme...

'Ho perso la testa per te, modellina!' non riuscì a fare a meno di confessarglielo.

'Clint, non è possibile, non ce l'hai la testa...'.

'E, comunque, ti avevo mandato i fiori per ringraziarti di avermi dato la chiave di casa tua. Tu non dovevi farmi alcun regalo...'.

'L'ho fatto con piacere, Barton, non l'hai capito?' lo baciò sulle labbra.

'Erin...sono i capelli la parte del tuo corpo che non smetterei mai di toccare...'le disse inanellando le ciocche castane tra le dita...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 INFLUENZA**

Clint aveva dormito nel proprio appartamento quella notte. Non c'erano regole, in realtà ma, da quando avevano cominciato a vedersi, era sempre stato solo lui ad andare da Erin. Sosteneva che casa sua era in disordine e che la ragazza avrebbe storto il naso. La sera precedente, le aveva scritto un messaggio in cui le diceva che non si sentiva bene e che si sarebbero visti direttamente il giorno dopo allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

Erin iniziò a preoccuparsi quando Rogers comunicò che Barton non sarebbe venuto e che doveva allenarsi da sola. Thor si offrì di sostituire Occhio di Falco, e così l'agente Murphy si ritrovò a lavorare col suo amico principe.

'Che ha Clint? Non manca mai...' chiese Bruce.

'Dice che sta male...telegrafico...che ti aspettavi?' rispose Steve. 'Forse è una scusa per starsene con la nuova ragazza...con la ragazza, vecchie non ne ha avute mai...recupererà gli arretrati...' Era in vena di battute.

'No, non credo...' Tony guardò Erin.

'Invece sì, sicuramente è così. E, comunque, almeno ha qualcuno che gli prepara la minestrina!' Banner pure fece il simpatico.

Il Capitano rise 'Sì, la minestrina...tu basta che mangi...'.

La ragazza provò a chiamare il Falco, in un momento di pausa. Si era chiusa in bagno per non farsi sentire, ma inutilmente. Il telefono squillava a vuoto ed i messaggi erano rimasti senza risposta.

Pensò che fosse strano e di fare un salto da lui per sincerarsi che stesse bene, ma non aveva il suo indirizzo... incredibile, erano settimane che si vedevano!

'Thor, ho bisogno di un favore e non so a chi chiederlo' fece al suo amico principe.

'Dimmi pure, ti aiuterò volentieri, se posso' rispose il biondo.

'Ho paura che Clint non stia bene e vorrei andare a casa sua. Ma non so dove abita ...'.

'È assurdo che tu non ci sia mai stata... Comunque, ad Asgard prima si corteggia una donna, poi ci si fidanza e ci si sposa e dopo la donna va a vivere nella casa dell'uomo...qui no...Il Falco viene già a casa tua e voi già fate...capito, no? E non siete neanche sposati...' era esterrefatto delle relazioni midgardiane.

Erin sospirò 'Lasciamo perdere l'esame sociologico dei legami affettivi terrestri e asgardiani!' Puoi chiedere ad uno degli altri il suo indirizzo? Gli dici che vuoi andare a trovarlo...'.

'Non ci crederebbero mai...sanno che stiamo sempre ...come dite...scazzati ...da quando sei arrivata tu, soprattutto...' era poco convinto.

'Thor, per favore, per favore, fallo per me...'sbattè le ciglia e lo fissò languida.

'Uhm...vedo quello che posso fare ma non ti prometto il risultato...' Aveva provato, con poco successo.

Bruce l'aveva subito smontato 'Lascia stare, quello sta meglio di te e magari si incavola pure se lo vai a trovare...ricordati bene... non puoi entrare nella tana del Falco...ti sentiresti male...è un incubo, se non la vedi, non puoi capire...ci sono stato solo una volta...da dimenticare'.

'Concordo. Clint è migliorato in questi dieci anni, ma non si può cavare sangue da un rapa. Casa sua è indecente, da ufficio d'igiene! Se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, me lo avrebbe detto. E poi ultimamente non avete un rapporto sereno, saresti l'ultima persona che vorrebbe vedere'. Rogers mise fine alla discussione.

Stark aveva glissato...certo, rifletté, a volte Steve e Banner non vedevano al di là del proprio naso. Capitan America e uno degli uomini più intelligenti sul pianeta ed in due non facevano un cervello. Come se Barton avesse mai chiesto l'aiuto di qualcuno in vita sua. E poi, viste le tragiche condizioni di casa sua, si era ben guardato da fornire alla Murphy, perfettina, precisa ed elegante, pure l'indirizzo. E Thor proprio non ci sapeva fare coi giochetti e sotterfugi...ci aveva provato ed era andato maluccio. Iron Man pensò che toccava sempre a lui togliere le castagne dal fuoco.

Qualche minuto dopo si avvicinò a Erin...erano in sala mensa, in fila coi vassoi. Si mise ad aspettare, subito dopo di lei. 'Bellezza...sai che dicono le mie donne di me?'.

'Tony, scusa, oggi non è aria di scherzare'.

'Non sto scherzando...pare che io faccia sempre dei regali azzeccati...'. Senza farsi vedere, nascose un foglietto di carta ripiegato sotto il tovagliolo, sul vassoio della ragazza.

'Dì a Rogers che non ti senti bene e preferisci uscire prima, non farà storie... soprattutto se gli fai gli occhi dolci...ha un debole per quelli...se ti serve qualcosa, chiamami subito!'.

Mise in tasca il bigliettino, non prima di averci sbirciato, furtivamente...l'indirizzo di Clint!

'Grazie, Tony!' mormorò. Gli strinse la mano e finì la fila.

Stark aveva ragione. Aveva sbattuto gli occhioni per il Capitano che, preoccupatissimo, l'aveva immediatamente spedita a casa ed aveva insistito per accompagnarla. Alla fine lo aveva convinto che ce la faceva a guidare e l'aveva lasciata andare. Gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. Lo adorava. Era una persona così gradevole...certamente piuttosto immune al fascino femminile ma davvero carino, nei suoi modi desueti.

Proprio non conosceva la zona dove abitava Barton. Inserì l'indirizzo nel navigatore e si fece guidare.

Arrivò sotto un palazzo dall'aspetto assolutamente...normale. Tony aveva scritto pure il piano ma il portone era chiuso. Citofonò a lungo e Clint non rispose...si allarmò di più perché aveva visto la sua auto parcheggiata limitrofa all'ingresso. Non era entrato ed uscito nessuno e suonare ad un altro inquilino non le andava. Recuperò dalla borsa il coltellino svizzero multiuso che le avevano regalato i suoi amici, molti anni prima...non era Arsenio Lupin ma se la cavava. Inserì il cacciavite piatto nella serratura, che scattò al primo colpo. Salì al volo a piedi, senza aspettare neanche l'ascensore.

La porta dell'appartamento di Barton non aveva il cognome riportato accanto...solo una freccia...come si poteva essere così stupidi e megalomani...certo, non poté sbagliare. 'Clint, sono io...'lo aveva ripetuto a voce alta e suonato il campanello. Lui però non aveva aperto. Scassinò pure questa porta. Quando entrò in casa, le vennero in mente le parole di Bruce e Steve...da moltiplicare per dieci. Odore di chiuso, di sigarette e di cibo andato a male, cartacce ovunque, lavandino e cucina stracolmi di piatti sporchi...le sembrava di essere in una delle puntate di quelle strane serie televisive sui sepolti in casa dai propri rifiuti...'Clint?' In cucina e soggiorno non c'era...si mosse verso la camera, forse leggermente meno sporca ed incasinata del resto, ma lui non era nemmeno lì...sentì una puzza inconfondibile, ed avvicinandosi al comodino, vide una macchia enorme di vomito coagulato a terra, ai piedi del letto. La porta del bagno era socchiusa. 'Barton?'

'Noooon venire...' una voce proveniva proprio dalla toilette.

Lei entrò subito, invece.

'Sto…a pezzi...'aveva la voce flebile...'non voglio che tu mi veda cosi...' era raggomitolato a terra, in posizione fetale, sopra un'altra chiazza di liquido giallo verde. Maglietta, boxer e capelli ricoperti di quel vomito di bile. Probabilmente stava tanto male da non essere arrivato in tempo al water. Era bianco come un cadavere... 'Erin, vai via e non guardarmi...vattene subito!'.

Si era rigirato di nuovo, come per nascondersi di più alla sua vista...non era riuscita a capire perché, sulle prime. Poi aveva notato che i boxer erano macchiati nella parte posteriore...di marrone...le si strinse il cuore.

'Stai male da non riuscire ad alzarti però non tanto da stare zitto. Provo a tirarti su.'

'Ti sporcherai tutta...'.

'Fai silenzio e mettimi un braccio intorno alla vita'. Si era tolta il giubbotto e poggiato quello e la borsa a terra, sotto il lavandino. Lo abbracciò e lo fece mettere seduto. 'Piano piano, vieni su con me'. Non fece in tempo a dirlo che Clint ebbe un altro conato di vomito che non poté trattenere e che le finì addosso, inondandola, completamente.

'Erin...oddio...scusa' era mortificato.

La ragazza si mise in ginocchio, reggendogli la fronte mentre lui continuava a rimettere solo succhi gastrici.

'Stai calmo, non è successo niente, respira, poi pulisco tutto...' provò ad aiutarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto sembrò calmarsi...lo carezzò sulla fronte...era caldo, aveva la febbre.

'Ti sei beccato un'influenza gastrointestinale coi fiocchi...' sentenziò. 'Ti devo mettere nella vasca per lavarti perché così non puoi stare...e nemmeno io...sono sporca del tuo vomito fino al reggiseno...'.

'No, ti prego, faccio schifo...mi sono pure fatto...sotto...hai visto...' faceva una forte resistenza.

'Clint Barton, questo non mi pare il momento di fare il bambino...'. Riempì la vasca per metà, aggiungendo un misurino di bagnoschiuma. Gli sfilò la maglia 'Ti devi alzare e poi togliamo i boxer'.

'No...'.

'Che palloso...tieni...'gli porse rotolo di carta igienica. 'Te li levo, ti pulisci, butti la carta nel water...poi ti affogo nella vasca...' tentò di fare la simpatica, per ottenere il risultato.

Lui rise, affranto. Che alternative aveva? Annuì. Cavolo, l'aveva sempre visto a mille, pronto per il sesso, prestante ed ora...pieno di vomito e del resto...senza contare che era entrata in casa ed aveva ammirato il caos cosmico in cui bivaccava...le aveva pure rimesso addosso...però era rimasta lo stesso per aiutarlo, carina ed affettuosa, sorridente come sempre.

'Clint, coraggio...' lo aiutò ad alzarsi ed a spogliarsi dell'intimo e lui si diede una sistemata. Lo resse mentre entrava nella vasca.

'Ora torno, aspettami'. Si liberò di tutti i vestiti sporchi, tranne gli slip, ed andò alla ricerca di qualcosa per pulire. Si riaffacciò, qualche minuto dopo con un secchio, pieno di acqua e detersivo, ed uno spazzolone.

'Che diavolo fai?' mormorò il malato.

'Lavo per terra, in caso contrario dopo non potremo nemmeno camminare sul pavimento'.

Era una visione surreale. Lei, con le sole mutandine indosso, che puliva per terra...miss perfezione...la modellina in persona... così bella e sensuale, pure in quella circostanza.

'Quanto sei eccitante...'non si era riuscito a trattenere.

'Barton...' era così pallido, le occhiaie scure...'hai un aspetto...non ce la faccio neppure a rimproverarti. E dovrei...Piuttosto...Dove ce l'hai il cambio? E qualcosa per me?' chiese.

'Guarda nel comò, in camera da letto'.

Dopo aver finito la pulizia del pavimento cercò nei cassetti, regnava la massima confusione pure lì...trovo biancheria e maglietta per l'uomo e, ripiegata decentemente, la maglia dei Metallica che gli aveva comperato nel Midwest! Prese quella, ovviamente per sé. Ma dove avrebbe potuto far stare Clint mentre puliva la camera da letto? Il soggiorno era batterico...c'era un'altra porta, la aprì e rimase di stucco. Una stanza piccola ma ordinata. Un divanetto, un pianoforte datato ma evidentemente funzionante da un lato, tre chitarre di cui due elettriche. Un'incredibile collezione di cd, sistemati in una libreria...in ordine alfabetico! La cosa che la colpì di più fu lo spartito che notò sul piano...aperto su 'Hearts on fire' di Bryan Adams!

Alla fine poteva tenerlo lì, pensò, mentre rientrava in bagno, il pavimento asciutto.

'Come va?'.

'Male...ho una nausea pazzesca...'.

'Entro con te nella vasca, così posso lavare tutti e due!'. Si affrettò.

'Lascia stare, per piacere appena riesco lo faccio da me...' figurati se quella gli dava retta...la guardò togliersi le mutandine di pizzo nero, sospirando. Era tanto sexy...ed adesso lo avrebbe pulito...Dio, che vergogna.

'Su, è solo un bagnetto, se sapevo portavo le paperelle di gomma...' prese il doccino e bagnò i capelli di entrambi.

'Il tuo shampoo fa schifo, sembra quello per i cani' gli disse, aprendo il contenitore di plastica 'meglio di niente, accontentiamoci!' Si mise in ginocchio, fra le sue gambe, e gli massaggiò i capelli. Fece la stessa operazione coi propri.

Clint la fissava, incantato...Erin ed i suoi capelli fantastici...'è la prima volta che facciamo il bagno insieme...'

'Già...non raccontare a nessuno quello che abbiamo fatto prima...'.

Mentre avevano lo shampoo in testa, prese il bagnoschiuma e glielo passò sul corpo nella parte davanti con le mani.

'Che occasione sprecata, modellina! Oggi non sono al mio meglio...non ti potrei fare niente...'si lamentò l'uomo.

Erin si avvicinò e lo baciò sulle labbra...

'No, ho vomitato dieci minuti fa...non mi va che mi baci'.

Continuò, delicatamente...'Borbotti sempre, sei un rompiscatole... quando sei malato sei pure più antipatico, da non credere... girati, ti devo lavare dietro...' ordinò.

'Non se ne parla, ora pretendi troppo...' quello no, non poteva.

'Sei troppo debole per farlo da solo...' insistette.

Si vergognava da morire. Tentò di farla desistere. 'Sono in imbarazzo, sono sporco...'

'È chiaro, questo...sei stato male e stai ancora male...succede...se mi avessi trovato svenuta sul pavimento del bagno, sporca come te, mi avresti lasciata lì o mi avresti aiutato, come sto facendo io?' glielo chiese, guardandolo negli occhi, serissima.

Il Falco rifletté...l'avrebbe pulita subito, figuriamoci, non le faceva schifo niente di lei ed erano così tanto intimi...sarebbe stato assurdo lasciarla lì in quello stato...capì che per Erin era lo stesso e si voltò.

Lei cominciò a passargli il bagnoschiuma sulla schiena e all'interno dei glutei. Poi lo sciacquò e lo fece di nuovo.

'Dai, girati a pancia in su, ti tolgo lo shampoo, e mi lavo io'.

Barton si mise seduto e la ragazza finì il lavoro. Poi si sciacquò, lentamente. L'acqua le scorreva addosso...la visione più erotica che avesse immaginato nel momento storico della resa di Occhio di Falco. Non resistette e le accarezzò fra le gambe. La ragazza rise...'Non eri svenuto?'.

'Svenuto sì, mica morto!' ribatté per le rime.

'Ti ucciderò io, guarda che combini...mi asciugo e ti faccio uscire, ti aiuto a vestirti e poi starai fermo e buono in...saletta musica fin quando non darò una sistemata'.

'Non ci dovevi entrare...non c'è mai entrato nessuno...quello è il mio regno...'.

'Sì, il decimo, dopo Asgard! Non ho toccato niente e te ne rimarrai lì, calmo e tranquillo fin quando non ti pulirò la camera. Dimmi dove altro hai rimesso, oltre che ai piedi del letto...' Si asciugò, legò i capelli umidi, si rimise gli slip e la maglia dei Metallica.

'Mi pare sulla coperta...non è che mi ricordi benissimo...'.

'Clint, perché non mi hai telefonato ieri sera?' lo chiese, mentre lo asciugava.

'Non lo so...' bisbigliò.

'Certo che lo sai! Per piacere...dimmelo!'.

'Ho contato sempre e solo su me stesso…non sono abituato a chiedere aiuto, ad appoggiarmi agli altri…speravo mi passasse in fretta...non ti volevo disturbare…'.

'Puoi contare su di me, sempre… e poi non mi disturbi, che ragionamento stupido! Sono come gli altri, per te?…oppure no?…Pensi che scopiamo e basta? Magari se te lo chiedo in questi, termini capisci meglio! Non sapevo nemmeno dove abitavi, che cavolo, non è normale, tu hai la chiave di casa mia...' era inquieta.

No...accidenti...era pazzo di lei...'Non pensarlo neppure, che sia solo sesso, c'è tanto più di questo, credimi…Mi devo ancora abituare a questa relazione...non sono mai stato con nessuna, lo sai, combino sempre un sacco di pasticci…'.

'Ne riparleremo quando starai un po' meglio, per il futuro datti una regolata!'.

Le fece un segno di assenso col capo.

Erin iniziò a vestirlo. Quando fu pronto, lo accompagnò in sala musica. Aveva una compressa per la febbre in borsa e gliela diede con pochissima acqua.

'Prova a resistere alla nausea. E se ti senti male, avvertimi subito. Rischi di vomitare sul pianoforte e sono certa che è l'ultima cosa che vuoi'.

'Tu che fai?'.

'Pulisco il tuo schifo!'.

Erin chiamò Tony. 'Stark, mi devi aiutare. Clint ha una brutta influenza gastrointestinale. Puoi venire?'.

'A casa sua? No, non se ne parla...è il tunnel dell'orrore...'.

'Lo so, sto dando una sistemata. Però devo scendere in farmacia ed al supermercato e non voglio lasciarlo solo. Per favore!' lo pregò.

'Non mi chiederai di pulire?'.

'No, se non ti va di stare qui, ti do l'elenco delle cose da comperare e vai tu...'.

'Non ho mai fatto la spesa in vita mia. É una cosa volgare. Ho chi la fa per me. Vale anche per l'acquisto delle medicine. Per le pulizie di casa ti immagini...o no?'.

'Allora, penso che dovrai tenere compagnia a Barton! Muoviti!'.

Erin aveva aperto le finestre per far arieggiare e aveva lavato per terra in camera da letto. Si era occupata di cambiare le lenzuola ed aveva riaccompagnato Clint a letto. Mentre, sudatissima ed in mutande e maglietta, girava per casa, con un sacco nero della mondezza e lo riempiva con l'immane quantitativo di rifiuti che recuperava da ogni dove, arrivò Tony. Un completo col gilet a righe colorate blu e viola e delle scarpe identiche ma di due colori diversi una gialla ed una rossa. Si fermò sulla porta a fissarla, incredulo 'Erin, eh, ciao...' la salutò.

'Oh, Stark, meno male' era contenta di vederlo.

La fissava...'Non potrò scordare questa visione celestiale'.

'Piantala di fare lo scemo e non guardarmi il sedere! Clint mi ha vomitato addosso...mi sono arrangiata...'.

'Che orrore…dov'è?'.

'Vieni, sta qui'.

Quando lo vide, Barton alzò gli occhi al cielo... 'Che cavolo sei venuto a fare, Tony?'.

'Sempre felice di vedermi!' Stark notò che stava davvero male. Un cencio... 'Mi ha chiamato la tua misteriosa ragazza, per tenerti la mano'.

'Erin, perché glielo hai detto?'.

'Non me lo ha detto lei, caprone! Lo sapevo da prima che ti ci mettessi insieme… da prima di te, genio del male! Non l'ho spifferato a nessuno e non intendo farlo, per chi mi hai preso!'.

'Intanto che amoreggiate scendo per la spesa' fece la ragazza, che aveva trovato un paio di pantaloni della tuta di Occhio di Falco e li aveva indossati, stringendo la fettuccia in vita. 'Tony, se Clint ha la nausea e si sente male, prova a usare questa...' gli passò una bacinella di plastica.

'Sei matta, vero? Mica mi immolo come te...'.

'Quante storie ...salvi il mondo e voli, poi ti spaventi per un po' di vomito...certo, sei strano. Fatemi andare...' uscì di corsa.

Iron Man fece un girò di casa e rimase colpito pure lui dalla stanza della musica 'Clint, devi farmi sentire qualcosa, un giorno di questi; caspita, sei ordinato quando vuoi, maniaco direi...'. Poi intravide l'intimo macchiato nella busta dei panni da lavare 'Barton, un altro orrore...'.

'Per piacere, non dirlo a me; ero steso sul pavimento del bagno quando Erin mi ha trovato, con le mutande sporche addosso e pieno di vomito dappertutto...è una cosa che vorrei dimenticare, se fosse possibile' si lamentò.

'Già...non credevo che fosse così, Erin!' Stark era pensieroso.

'Così come?'.

'Pensavo fosse la solita snob figlia di papà, è sempre perfetta, elegante; invece l'ho trovata che puliva casa tua in mutande...oddio, deve essere la giornata mondiale delle mutande, questa! Poi scopro che le hai vomitato addosso e che ha pulito tutte, ehm, le tue secrezioni corporali. Insomma, Erin Murphy santa subito! Davvero, Clint, se succedesse a me, non credo avrei in rubrica qualcuno che farebbe una cosa del genere. Dipendenti a parte!'.

Barton annuì 'Hai ragione, amico, è favolosa!'.

Erin aveva chiamato Danny, il suo amico medico, che le aveva dato qualche consiglio. Prese i medicinali e riempì due buste della spesa enormi. A casa di Barton solo birra ed alcolici. In frigo e nei pensili tutto scaduto. Aveva buttato tante di quelle scatole...

'Tony, bello mio, sono tornata! Sei libero! Anzi...Ti preparò un thè? Lo faccio per il malato, quindi se ti vuoi fermare, sei il benvenuto'.

'Hai preso i biscotti?' chiese Stark.

'Certo, però solo per noi due, per Barton meglio di no...'.

'Non voglio niente...' il pensiero di mangiare o bere alcunché era terrificante, disgustoso.

'Per favore, Clint fai quello che ti dice...per una volta...sei a pezzi ed ancora rompi ...ma non ti stanchi mai? Cedi su qualcosa!'.

Lei arrivò con due tazze in mano 'Barton, sei talmente rozzo che non hai un vassoio...uno...'.

'Non mi serve...'.

'Tieni, Tony, ora porto il resto'.

Ricomparve con zucchero e biscotti e si sedette sul letto, accanto a Clint, con il thè...'Devi bere poco per volta!' gli ordinò, mentre gli dava un cucchiaino di bevanda.

'Erin, proprio non posso'.

'Ti prego! Un piccolo sforzo, sennò ti faccio imboccare da Tony, giuro, ti mollo qui solo con lui e vado via!' lo minacciò.

Stark sbiancò 'Bevi, Barton!'.

Lui provò e la ragazza ogni cinque minuti lo aiutava di nuovo 'Devi reidratarti, su!'.

'Va bene, prendere il thè con voi è stato meglio che a Buckingham Palace con la Regina. Però toglierei il disturbo, se non vi serve altro, Murphy!'.

'Si, Tony, solo un po' di discrezione. Ci conto...' gli lanciò un occhiata seria e poi, scherzosamente, il suo sguardo più languido.

'Labbra cucite! A presto! Ciao, malato!' Stark si volatilizzò.

'Stai un po' meglio e la febbre è scesa: come ti senti?' glielo domandò, mentre gli accarezzava la fronte.

'Così così...Erin ...Tony dice che hai pulito tutta casa e che avevi la lista della spesa più lunga che avesse mai visto. Che ti sei messa a fare? Sono un caso patologico, dopodomani tornerà tutto come prima' era dispiaciuto.

Gli si stese accanto, sul letto. Gli carezzò i capelli e le guance...la solita barba non fatta...'Clint'...gli passo l'indice sul contorno delle labbra e lui sospirò 'mi piacciono le tue labbra, mi sono sempre piaciute, lo sai, le guardavo sempre pure quando litigavamo; sognavo di fare questo, continuamente, anche le prime volte che abbiamo fatto l'amore e tu non hai voluto' lo baciò, appassionata.

'Tu mi piaci cosi...questa è casa tua e puoi anzi devi farci quello che ti pare. Vivi nello sporco o nel disordine, col frigo vuoto e gli alimenti scaduti, se lo desideri. Non voglio chiederti di cambiare. Però devo dirti due cose. La prima è che non so se potrò stare qui insieme a te se mi inviterai e troverò la situazione tragica di prima...la seconda è che la stanza dove suoni è fantastica ed immacolata...secondo me, perché la musica è particolarmente motivante per te...chiaro che pulire casa non può esserlo altrettanto, però potresti riuscire a tenere sistemato con un po' di buona volontà. Questo è tutto. Non ti azzardare a rispondermi, riflettici ed adesso baciami e basta'.

'Come farei senza la mia modellina?' le domandò, mentre appoggiava la bocca sulla sua.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 INSICUREZZE E CONFERME**

Erin aveva un gruppo di amici dai tempi del liceo con cui era solita vedersi regolarmente. Era difficile conciliare le diverse vite e i differenti impegni ma avevano l'abitudine di organizzare un pranzo domenicale, la terza domenica di ogni mese, alternandosi a casa dell'uno o dell'altro. Così, con l'approssimarsi della data fatidica di quel mese, la ragazza propose a Barton se volesse accompagnarla, giacché in precedenza aveva sempre glissato, con qualche scusa, per non partecipare.

'Vieni con me, ci divertiremo tantissimo'.

'No… lo sai, faccio fatica a socializzare, non sono come te'.

'Come sarebbe?'.

'Sei sempre carina, a modo, piaci a tutti. Io, invece, non ci so fare con la gente. E poi di cosa parlerei?'.

'Degli Avengers, di lavoro, del più e del meno, non è un esame all'università'.

'Ecco, appunto, non sono nemmeno andato al college. Che fanno loro, nella vita?'.

'Vediamo...procuratore distrettuale, chirurgo, commercialista, pittrice...un altro ha due lavori, mattina in banca e palestra al pomeriggio, c'è di tutto'.

'Come pittrice?' chiese, incuriosito.

'Si, la mia amica Laura dipinge quadri astratti, è un'artista ...dovrebbero pensare la stessa cosa di me...perché sono un'agente e magari non faccio l'impiegata o la libera professionista...è un discorso classista al contrario! E' stupido giudicare, senza nemmeno conoscerli. Comunque, non voglio discuterne più. Basta, fai come vuoi, pensavo solo ti facesse piacere passare la domenica con me...' si era stufata e gli aveva risposto molto male, era la prima volta da quando avevano smesso di litigare.

Non seppe cosa controbatterle; sarebbe voluto andare, ma trascorrere tempo con sconosciuti tanto diversi era sempre stato un problema, le sue insicurezze lo mangiavano vivo. Erin, dalla discussione, faceva la sostenuta ed aveva smesso di parlargli.

Provò ad avvicinarla, la sera, quando si coricarono per la notte.

'Ce l'hai con me? Non mi hai rivolto quasi la parola, per l'intera giornata...' non era abituato, lei era sempre solare. E di solito vivevano appiccicati, l'attrazione reciproca era una vera e propria calamita. Quel giorno era stata distante, fisicamente e mentalmente. Anche in quel momento, gli dava le spalle, muta.

'Allora? Parliamone, perché sto troppo male se mi tieni il muso, non resisto!' Clint si ritrovò ad abbracciarla, strettissima, il viso nei suoi capelli… la baciò, sulla guancia. 'Modellina, sei viva?' La ragazza non si mosse, però rispose, dopo qualche istante.

'I miei amici sono persone perbene, non ti metterebbero mai in difficoltà. Non solo per l'affetto che nutrono per me ma perché non lo farebbero con nessuno; spiegami che cosa dovrebbero vedere in te, di tanto orrendo e spiacevole. Davvero, che cosa? Perché credo che il punto che non vuoi sviscerare sia questo. Qualcosa che dipende da te e non dagli altri...hai tante qualità, lo sai, te l'ho detto in tempi non sospetti!' in quel momento si rigirò verso l'uomo, finalmente.

La fissava, serissimo.

'Che c'è che non va? Dimmelo adesso' lo esortò.

'Non c'è niente di buono o bello in me, ti sbagli. Tiro bene con l'arco e sono un ottimo agente ma solo perché prima dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ero un poco di buono...ho un anima nera, senza speranza. E' meglio stia lontano da persone come i tuoi amici, se come dici, sono perbene. Se fossi furba, tu stessa dovresti smettere di vedermi perché distruggo sempre tutto quello di bello che mi capita…porto solo guai! Per questo non volevo iniziare a frequentarti, per non rovinare la vita pure a te!' si mise a sedere al bordo del letto, con la testa fra le mani. 'Devo andare via, Erin, ora' non fece in tempo a finire la frase che sentì subito le sue braccia che lo cingevano da dietro. Il suo profumo, i capelli che gli solleticavano le spalle.

'Non ci provare' glielo sussurrò. 'Resta con me'. Lo baciò appassionatamente sul collo, sulle spalle e sulla schiena, su tutte le cicatrici di cui non le aveva mai voluto parlare, mentre lo sentiva tremare, forse di rabbia. Glielo disse con sincerità 'Un giorno, dovrai raccontarmelo, di chi ti ha fatto questo, tutto questo male...' Barton sussultò, silenzioso… la sentiva così vicina, come mai nessuno prima.

Poi la donna si ridistese sul letto, tendendogli la mano. 'Clint, per favore, resta, qualsiasi cosa sia l'affronteremo insieme. Non ho mai pensato di stare separata da te o di lasciarti, da quando ci vediamo…voglio stare sempre con te, solo con te…sono solo tua…lo sai…'.

Lui le si mise accanto. Erin lo baciò sulle labbra e gli carezzò il volto, la barba ispida. Occhio di Falco la abbracciò, disperatamente, perso nella sua tenerezza ed insieme nel dolore che da sempre lo divorava. Rimasero stretti tutta la notte, anche nel sonno.

Quando si svegliò, trovò che la guardava.

'Buongiorno! Sei sveglio da tanto?' gli chiese.

'Sì, da un po', ma volevo lasciarti riposare, è presto. Ho deciso di venire con te, domenica...' lo disse, con tranquillità.

'Non ti ho detto quelle cose, ieri sera, per convincerti… devi essere libero di fare ciò che senti!'.

'Lo so, è proprio per questo che voglio accompagnarti; tieni molto ai tuoi amici e forse è il momento che anche io li conosca. Se non lo faccio per te...' non riuscì a finire la frase.

'Certo, va benissimo. Se ci fosse qualsiasi cosa che non va, o se non ti sentissi a tuo agio, me lo dirai ed all'istante ce ne andremo. Però devi aiutarmi, preparo sempre l'arrosto e stavolta mi hanno ammonito di portare un'altra cosa; tu sai cucinare?'.

'Uhm, la pasta al forno, che dici? Potrebbe andare?'.

'Sì! Sei un master chef, al mio confronto! Lo vedi che ho ragione io!'. Erin rise, contenta.

Erano nella Mini di Erin, in direzione periferia nord di New York. Una zona in espansione, con case di recente costruzione, appartamenti moderni, spaziosi e ricchi di confort. Spesso, nei mesi estivi, andavano a pranzo da Danny, che faceva il chirurgo ed aveva acquistato una casa in un condominio con una piscina comune che gli altri inquilini non usavano praticamente mai. Cosicché loro, invece, portavano tavoli e sedie di plastica, le vettovaglie cucinate, le bibite e quanto altro servisse a bordo piscina e mangiavano lì.

'Clint, prima di arrivare, meglio che tu sappia una cosa...conosco i miei amici dai tempi della scuola, e nel nostro gruppo a volte ci sono state delle storie, è normale. Siamo in sei, tre ragazze e tre ragazzi, ed adesso ci vediamo, coinvolgendo gli attuali partner, fidanzati o mariti. Fra loro c'è Mike, il mio amico più caro, da sempre. Per un anno, l'ultimo del liceo, siamo stati insieme…è stato molto tempo fa...'.

La fissò 'Perché me lo dici?'. Già si sentiva stranito…l'ex ragazzo della modellina, e ci avrebbe dovuto trascorrere insieme tutta la giornata…guarda che storia…

'Mike è molto importante per me, e non volevo ci fossero ulteriori fraintendimenti, dopo i problemi di gelosia che hai avuto con Thor. Non hai nulla di cui ingelosirti! Io sto con te…solo tua, Barton, ok?'.

Annuì, negativamente colpito da quelle parole. Possessivo com'era, si era subito urtato…

Andarono subito in piscina, non appena arrivati.

Si avvicinò un tipo alto, coi capelli scuri. Urlò agli altri 'É arrivata Erin col fidanzato!' Subito si presentò al Falco. 'Ciao, sono Danny, finalmente ti conosciamo! Vieni, ti presento pure gli altri'. Lo trascinò subito verso una zona in cui stavano spostando dei lettini, per prendere il sole. Una ragazza con le treccine rasta in testa, minuta, occhi verdi e coloratissimi occhiali da vista gli andò incontro e gli schioccò un bacio. 'Io sono Laura!'. Lui si intimidì, ma provò a rimanere tranquillo.

'Ed io sono Mike, piacere! 'L'ex di Erin, alto, esile, capelli castani, modi delicati ed eleganti, con fidanzata al seguito, una mora molto carina di chiare origini ispaniche, Sofia. Entrambi facevano i procuratori legali.

A completare le presentazioni arrivò Stacy. Capelli corti neri, chiara di carnagione, marito e figlio piccolo. Lei era commercialista, lui, di colore, si chiamava Tim ma era soprannominato Body, lavorava in banca, ma faceva anche il personal trainer ed era palestratissimo. Erano l'unica coppia ufficiale formatasi fra loro sei. Il bambino, mulatto, di circa un anno e mezzo, Timmy jr, si aggirava felice con un triciclo azzurro.

'Ci dai una mano a spostare i tavoli?' Occhio di Falco fu messo al lavoro dai maschi.

'Oh, Erin, mica avrai preparato quella schifezza di arrosto?' fece Danny.

'È buono l'arrosto di Erin' la difese Clint.

'Sarà buono ma ci propina sempre quello, dice che è l'unica cosa che sa cucinare...' era sconsolato.

'Stavolta abbiamo portato la pasta al forno. Tranquilli, l'ha fatta Clint' disse lei, con soddisfazione.

'Meno male!' il giovane medico tirò un respiro di sollievo.

'Insomma, Murphy ci ha fatto vedere i tuffi che le hai insegnato'. Mike indicò il trampolino annesso alla piscina. 'Siccome non so quando ci ricapiterà di avere ospite un Avenger a pranzo...beh, vorremmo un assaggio di quello che sai fare'...rise...' per favore e se ti va' lo chiese molto carinamente.

Barton guardò la sua ragazza, che si era spogliata, ed era in costume. Un bikini nero, a pois bianchi, con i laccetti annodati sui fianchi ed il reggiseno con due triangolini di stoffa che coprivano il minimo indispensabile. Avrebbe voluto rimproverarla per quelle confidenze, ma lei gli fece l'occhiolino ed un sorriso smagliante. Così si ritrovò sul trampolino, tempo due secondi. Si concentrò ed eseguì un salto mortale. Tanto perfetto che sentì un applauso scrosciante non appena riemerse. Gli amici erano esaltati e glielo fecero ripetere, quasi all'infinito.

'Sei un mostro, Clint. Io sono praticamente avulso da qualsiasi sport' gli disse Mike.

Intervenne Laura 'Lo sappiamo, tu solo diritto e tribunale, il solito secchione palloso. Ora basta tuffi, lasciatelo stare, o non verrà più. E poi stiamo mettendo a tavola le cose da mangiare'.

Si accomodarono alla grande tavolata.

'La pasta al forno è proprio buona, complimenti! Visto quanto sei bravo, ti aspettiamo tutte le domeniche, eh!' fece il marito di Stacy a Barton, che era seduto accanto a Erin.

'Grazie, verrò con piacere, davvero…' mormorò, mentre i commensali svuotavano man mano la teglia di alluminio. Gesù, pensò, parevano affamati. Ed erano molto simpatici, in effetti, e particolarmente cordiali. L'agente Murphy nemmeno gli era stata troppo vicino, lo aveva visto fin dall'inizio affiatarsi con tutti gli altri ed era certa che si sarebbe trovato benissimo.

Dopo il dolce ed il caffè, Clint sentì il bisogno di una sigaretta. In realtà pareva che nessuno li fumasse. Chiese, per educazione, se poteva, in fondo c'era anche un bambino e non voleva creare problemi.

Fu Mike a rispondergli 'Certo, però non qui'...erano a bordo piscina 'Vieni con noi'. Prese dei bicchieri di plastica vuoti e diede un occhiata a Danny, piuttosto eloquente.

Lo portarono in una zona più apportata e lontana da occhi indiscreti e lì per lì non capì...

'Dacci una sigaretta, per piacere!' lo pregò.

Lui, subito, porse loro il pacchetto, ridacchiando.

'Non sai da quanto tempo volevo farlo...quelle arpie ci hanno fatto smettere...ancora sogno di fumare...niente è meglio di una sigaretta dopo un lungo intervento chirurgico!' disse Danny.

'O dopo aver discusso una causa in Tribunale! Ho smesso, convinto dalla mia seconda moglie, ed alla fine, dopo che ho divorziato, non avevo più nemmeno le sigarette!' li apostrofò Mike.

'Due mogli?' chiese Clint, stupito.

'Si, due! Ogni volta che trova qualcuna che gliela da, vuol fare le cose seriamente!' Danny sghignazzava.

'É che penso sempre che sia amore...e mi sono ritrovato a pagare migliaia di dollari in alimenti!'.

'Non pensavamo mai che Erin si mettesse con un fumatore...' disse Danny...'Miss perfettina ti fa fumare a casa?'.

Barton sbottò a ridere...la conoscevano bene...'Sì, a volte...'.

'Non ci credo, magari pure a letto?' l'amico era curioso.

Il Falco era arrossito, parecchio. Erin era sempre accondiscendente, amabile in tutto. In effetti, fumava dove voleva a casa sua e pure a letto, con lei affianco…lo baciava in bocca, nonostante odiasse il fumo, e non solo dopo che avevano fatto l'amore…si baciavano in continuazione, per la verità e lui, con le sigarette, ci dava dentro parecchio...non si era mai lamentata e non gli faceva pesare nulla…In fondo, era l'unica persona al mondo che l'avesse sempre accettato così com'era… adorava la sua modellina…

'Piantala, Dan, fatti gli affari tuoi...Comunque è sicuro che tenga molto a te...sennò non ti avrebbe portato qui, raramente ci ha fatto conoscere qualcuno...'spiegò Mike. 'Parlava sempre di te, anche i primi tempi che avete iniziato a lavorare insieme...ci ha raccontato che litigavate in continuazione e poi...oddio, cavolo, se sa che te lo abbiamo spifferato, ci uccide…insomma, ci diceva sempre che ti trovava bellissimo, oltre che molto bravo…era evidente che ci fosse sotto qualcosa…'.

Clint lo guardò, con gli occhi sgranati...pensava fosse bellissimo…incredibile!

'Comunque, hai tutta la nostra comprensione...sappiamo bene quanto possa essere rompiscatole...' aggiunse Danny.

'Siamo contenti di averti potuto conoscere. Erin parla poco di quello che fa allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e siamo sempre preoccupati che le succeda qualcosa, che sia in pericolo. Da quando è entrata nel progetto Avengers, siamo in fibrillazione. Adesso staremo più tranquilli...'. Mike era molto serio, mentre glielo confidava. Gli chiese, poi, se avesse conosciuto i genitori dell'agente Murphy.

'No, ancora no, mi ha detto che sono avvocati e che li vede poco'.

Quello rimase interdetto. 'Sono principi del foro e non avvocati comuni. Hanno uno degli studi associati più famosi del paese...e sono due squali...noi li chiamiamo...ehm…gli stronzi...'. Lo aveva detto con amarezza.

Barton era in difficoltà a sentire quei discorsi.

'Hanno sempre dato priorità alla carriera e non si sono mai occupati della figlia. Quando era piccola stava con le tate e poi a casa nostra, alternativamente. A casa sua rimaneva sempre sola'. Mike si interruppe qualche secondo, e poi continuò 'l'anno che siamo stati insieme è stata una guerra. Prima per la mia estrazione sociale, dopo perché sapevano che mi sarei iscritto a legge, mi hanno dato dell'arrampicatore. Infine, quando hanno saputo che volevo diventare procuratore, sono diventato un fallito...a volte meglio conoscere con chi si ha a che fare...'.

'Si, anche nel mio lavoro è così' mormorò il Falco, turbato dalla piega confidenziale di quel discorso.

'Non si vedono mai, ma incredibilmente vivono di apparenze. Erin abitava con altre studentesse, in periferia. Hanno insistito per comprarle una casa in una zona più rispettabile...aveva una giardinetta molto vecchia...il padre si è presentato sotto casa sua con la Mini blu...temevano i commenti di qualcuno che li conosceva, se avesse incontrato Erin con l'auto scassata o l'avesse vista uscire da un appartamento che non è il loro attico con vista su Central Park...' Mike sembrava sempre più negativo.

Danny provò a stemperare i toni...'Adoravo la giardinetta di Erin, ci abbiamo fatto tanti viaggi... torniamo di là e Clint, acqua in bocca, non dire che abbiamo fumato!'.

Mentre si muovevano verso gli altri, il Falco rifletté fra sé che i due erano simpaticissimi, e Mike Cullen gli aveva fatto un'ottima impressione; per una volta non era affatto geloso, era chiaro che il procuratore volesse solo molto bene a Erin, senza malizia, come aveva detto lei.

Incrociarono Tim che li aspettava a bordo piscina 'Ragazzi, ho una super sorpresa! Un cliente della palestra mi ha regalato i biglietti per la prossima partita dei New York Mets. Dico...tribuna d'onore...per mercoledì sera...ci siete?'.

'Davvero, Body?' fece Mike.

'Certo, mica posso andare senza di voi!'.

'Io si!' fece Danny 'non sono nemmeno di turno in ospedale, grazie a Dio'.

'Presente!' Mike pure fu entusiasta.

'Clint, tu?' Body si rivolse ad Occhio di Falco, che guardò Erin, incredulo...mai pensava che lo avrebbero invitato...lo avevano appena conosciuto...

'Non devi chiedere il permesso a Murphy, amico!' disse Body. 'L'invito è solo per te, solo noi maschietti...mica ci portiamo dietro una scocciatrice come lei! Sai che lagna!'.

La ragazza sorrise, dolcemente...Barton era grande tifoso dei Mets, sarebbe impazzito ad andare con loro.

'Dai, ci divertiremo un sacco...' Danny sollecitò una risposta.

'Ehm, grazie sì, non so che dire...' erano stati proprio gentili e doveva ammettere che erano le persone più piacevoli che avesse incontrato in vita sua...ci era entrato subito in confidenza...

'Devi dire solo che sei dei nostri e venire con noi mercoledì...poi ci scambiamo i numeri di telefono, per organizzare!' terminò Mike.

'Verrò di sicuro!' il Falco confermò che avrebbe partecipato, contento...ancora non riusciva a crederci...

'Sono finite le bibite e l'acqua, faccio un salto su a casa a prenderle' disse il medico.

'Danny, andiamo io e Clint, così gli mostro il tuo appartamento; era curioso di vederlo, gliene ho parlato tanto' Erin si offrì di salire al suo posto.

Barton la fissò aggrottando la fronte, a lui non interessava il giro turistico proposto dalla ragazza.

'Vieni con me...' gli fece, trascinandolo nell'ascensore, dopo aver recuperato il mazzo delle chiavi.

L'uomo aveva notato che aveva una strana espressione, oramai la conosceva ed avrebbe detto fosse piuttosto su di giri.

Ed, infatti, subito gli si strinse. Lo baciò in bocca, con passione…

'Uhm, Barton...quanto avete fumato? Vi ho visto…'.

'No, no, ma noi...' balbettava…li aveva beccati subito.

'Non iniziare a dire bugie…lo sento dal tuo alito…già sei sulla cattiva strada e quei due ti fomentano' ridacchiò…

'Loro tre sigarette per uno, io solo due…mi hanno pure finito il pacchetto' ammise.

'E tu non ti sei tirato indietro, figuriamoci…ti perdono…adesso basta parlare, però...' iniziò a leccarlo sotto il collo, per scendere pian piano lungo il torace. Aveva cattive intenzioni…

'Erin, per piacere, smettila' non voleva farlo lì.

Continuò ad baciarlo fin sopra l'inguine, sulla peluria bionda che gli stuzzicava di continuo. 'Voglio scopare con te, sul letto di Danny...ho tanta voglia!' lo informò.

Clint rimase interdetto, allibito. La modellina odiava quel linguaggio scurrile ed, adesso, invece ...

'Non se ne parla, se ci dovessero vedere o scoprire farei una brutta figura. Mi piacciono tanto i tuoi amici...e non rivolgerti a me così. Non è da te'.

'Quante storie...Danny ha un letto king size, è gigantesco. Lo volevo battezzare da tempo. E poi è tutto il giorno che ti guardo in costume, senza poter fare niente… mi hai trascurato, sei stato sempre coi ragazzi, adesso ti hanno pure invitato alla partita e ci andrai senza di me...'.

'Non è vero che ti ho trascurato, abbiamo fatto l'amore tutta la notte e pure stamattina prima di venire qui...che hai oggi?'.

'Ti voglio, Falco! E tu?' gli infilò una mano nel costume e glielo tirò giù velocemente fino alle cosce, inginocchiandosi. 'Anche tu, guarda come sei duro!' l'uomo era molto eccitato, tanto per cambiare ed Erin lo leccò, dove già era bagnato, per succhiare il suo sapore, in maniera evidentemente lasciva.

Lui era basito, non la riconosceva più. La desiderava da morire, ma gli sembrava tutto troppo strano. 'Non si può fare qui' le ribadì. 'Su, non comportarti da bambina!'.

'La bambina voleva mettersi sul lettone e farti giocare... farti fare tutto quello che desideravi …è evidente che non sei interessato a stare con me!' gli disse, scocciata. Il Falco la fissava, mentre lei si ricomponeva, turbato da quell'insolenza e da quei modi.

Erin si alzò in piedi in silenzio ed uscì dell'ascensore, non appena le porte si aprirono, scocciata. Entrarono nell'appartamento del medico, era spazioso, moderno, arredato stile nordico.

Clint fece da solo un breve giro della casa e poi aprì il frigo alla ricerca delle bibite richieste…la sua ragazza era sparita, senza dire nulla, e immaginò si fosse offesa perché l'aveva respinta… a volte era proprio pestifera e testarda.

Sentì un rumore e si girò. La vide era in camera, con la porta aperta, addosso solo le mutandine del costume. Lo fissò così languidamente che gli si accapponò la pelle. Sbattè le ciglia e si mise di fianco. Pian piano sciolse i laccetti dello slip, prima il destro poi il sinistro. Mentre le mutandine caddero a terra, velocemente, si spostò dalla sua visuale.

Pensò che avrebbe dovuto resistere e non dargliela vinta. Ma voleva assolutamente capire fino a dove sarebbe arrivata, in quel gioco inusuale. Si mosse verso la stanza.

La visione di Erin stesa sul letto che si dava piacere, con la mano in mezzo alle gambe, gli mozzò il fiato. Era molto eccitata, aveva inarcato la schiena e i capezzoli eretti puntavano il soffitto, rigidissimi. Nel momento in cui lo vide, portò la mano alla bocca ed iniziò a succhiarsi le dita, una ad una, per assaporare i propri umori, lentamente.

Clint sgranò gli occhi e le mormorò 'Che fai?'.

Gli sussurrò, scrutandolo in viso 'Visto che non vuoi più scoparmi, devo farlo da sola, Barton! Vuoi guardarmi?'. Oddio, sì, pensò, e da morire...non le rispose, non sapeva cosa dirle, era fomentato dalle sue maniere tanto diverse dal solito e da quelle parole sconce ed erotiche. Si sentiva scoppiare sotto la cintola e si liberò dei pantaloncini.

'Vieni più vicino. Anche io ti voglio guardare…sei così bello…' lo esortò, mentre tornava con la propria mano fra le cosce.

L'uomo intuì quello che doveva fare. Salì sul letto enorme ed invitante e le si piazzò di fronte, reggendosi sulle ginocchia. Si leccò la mano destra all'interno e afferrò il proprio membro completamente eretto. Iniziò a masturbarsi davanti a lei, con prepotenza, mentre la osservava fare lo stesso. Era stuzzicante, inebriata di piacere.

Si chiese quanto sarebbe potuto durare, in quelle condizioni, perché si sentiva infoiato. 'Modellina'...mormorò'...Cosa sei, oggi?'.

'Sono la tua puttanella, lo sai!'…lo guardò e gli fermò il movimento della mano con la propria, per eccitarlo lei stessa. Si spostò verso il Falco col bacino, per farsi ammirare ancora meglio, muovendo l'altra mano dentro di sé, in un ritmo particolarmente provocante. Gemeva ad alta voce, senza contenersi.

Barton era estasiato…pensò che sarebbe andato fuori di testa, se non l'avesse avuta, prontamente.

La ragazza lo capì e gli chiese di nuovo, mentre si metteva carponi, per farsi prendere da dietro. 'Vuoi scoparmi?'.

'Sì' gridò lui mentre la penetrava, con forza e violenza. Spinse con talmente tanta foga che vennero insieme quasi subito.

'Che ti è preso?' le chiese Clint, dopo l'amplesso, quasi senza voce.

'Volevo solo giocare…un regalino che forse non può essere paragonato alla tribuna d'onore, però...sei soddisfatto?'.

'Dio mio, sì…Ho goduto da morire; spicciamoci a scendere, non voglio che i tuoi amici pensino male di me, te l'ho detto, mi piacciono proprio tanto…ma tu di più, puttanella mia'. Rise come un pazzo, prendendola in giro! La sua modellina tutta matta!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 14 TI AMO, CLINT!**

Mentre dormiva, Erin fu svegliata da un urlo atroce 'Lasciami, lasciami noooo!'. Un grido che le gelò il sangue...accese subito la luce, Clint accanto a lei si era destato, a causa dalla sua stessa voce. Era pallido e ricoperto di goccioline di sudore, dappertutto. Si infilò al volo i boxer, inforcò gli occhiali, si accese una sigaretta e si diresse verso la finestra della camera da letto. La spalancò completamente, appoggiandosi al davanzale. Come al solito, senza una parola.

Lei, che era pure nuda nel letto, indossò una maglietta e andò in cucina a prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua. Tornando, afferrò un asciugamano in bagno e si diresse verso Barton. Iniziò a tamponargli la schiena, con la salvietta.

'Grazie' le mormorò.

'Bevi, dai'. Gli passò l'acqua. Lui l'apri e fece un lunghissimo sorso.

'Brutto sogno?' chiese.

'Sì...'la voce era sempre più flebile.

'Ti capita spesso?'.

'Si, incubi...ricorrenti, sempre gli stessi. Vuoi sapere qualche altra cosa o hai terminato l'interrogatorio?' Era stato molto sgarbato.

Erin tenne duro 'Si, una cosa sola...quando arrivano questi brutti sogni, e sei incazzato come adesso, che fai per smaltire la rabbia?'.

Barton si girò, mai si sarebbe aspettato una domanda del genere. Rise 'Fumo, bevo, vado per locali...scopo in giro...'.

'Per le prime due attività non posso aiutarti, per le altre forse. Vuoi andare a ballare o a letto a scopare?' glielo disse, molto seriamente.

'No… quando sono in queste condizioni, divento una bestia, non è quello che voglio per noi, nemmeno il sesso, in questo momento' era molto triste.

'Vestiti!' lo esortò.

'Come?'.

'Dai, vestiti, usciamo, tanto non abbiamo più sonno. Ti porto dove vado io quando sono arrabbiata o triste come te'. Erin iniziò a prepararsi.

Si mossero con la Mini, lei al volante. Si fermò di fronte all'entrata di un esercizio commerciale, ad una decina di minuti da casa sua.

Clint capì dall'odore che doveva essere un forno o una pasticceria. La ragazza bussò sulla saracinesca e dopo qualche istante un uomo anziano, corpulento, con i capelli bianchi, la tirò su per farli entrare 'Erin, qual buon vento? Non dirmi che sei venuta a studiare pure stanotte?'.

'No, Frank, sono venuta per la tua cioccolata calda e per la tua torta! Ah, lui è Clint!' lo presentò.

Barton tese la mano e l'uomo gliela strinse, prontamente. Si spostarono verso la caffetteria, annessa al forno.

'Quello è il mio tavolo' gli fece, indicando il classico tavolino con le sedute imbottite, laterale e piuttosto appartato.

Il Falco si sedette e la ragazza, invece di posizionarsi di fronte, gli si mise accanto, stranamente.

'Vieni spesso qui?' le domandò, incuriosito.

'Sì. Di solito di notte...ci venivo sempre a studiare quando preparavo l'esame per entrare allo S.H.I.E.L.D...'.

'Perché non studiavi a casa tua?'.

'I miei genitori erano contrari che diventassi un'agente. Volevano assolutamente che facessi legge, come loro. A casa non potevo nemmeno tenere i libri per prepararmi dall'esame. Così li custodivo qui da Frank e venivo a studiare sia di giorno sia di notte. I miei lo sapevano e non hanno mai detto nulla'.

Arrivò il proprietario del locale con due tazze di cioccolata calda con la panna e due porzioni di torta. Lo ringraziarono.

'Assaggiane un po', è quella che mi aveva portato Thor, la sera della famosa cena, e che abbiamo già mangiato insieme' lei lo pregò.

Clint non aveva fame per niente ma prese ugualmente un boccone di dolce con la forchetta...era deliziosa, in effetti, come ricordava.

'E poi?' voleva assolutamente sentire il resto della storia.

'Ho superato l'esame, sono entrata allo S.H.I.E.L.D., ho trovato un lavoro e sono andata via di casa...' lo disse laconica.

'Non vai tanto d'accordo coi tuoi, vero? Me lo ha detto Mike...'.

'Sì, immagino, poverino, i miei genitori lo hanno massacrato...mio padre e mia madre sono due avvocati di enorme successo. Molti anni fa erano forse più idealisti e radical chic ma più passava il tempo più erano molto chic e meno radical...si sono buttati a capofitto nelle loro carriere, a volte dormivano in ufficio. Hanno uno degli studi più famosi del paese...in pratica, mi hanno mollata con tante di quelle baby sitter che non immagini...Non sono mai venuti a scuola a parlare coi miei professori o mi hanno accompagnata da qualche parte. Mai chiesto come stavo. Quando mi è venuto il ciclo, la prima volta, sono andata a casa di Mike e sua sorella mi ha spiegato cosa fosse...'.

Barton era molto colpito...'Mike c'è sempre stato per te...'.

'Sempre, ogni volta che ne ho avuto bisogno…è il mio amico più caro, da tanto. Stavamo sempre insieme, studiavo a casa sua. Da me c'era il silenzio più totale, ero sola come un cane ed andavo da Mike. Durante uno di questi lunghi pomeriggi di studio, all'ultimo anno di liceo, mi ha baciato...si è dichiarato...era così caro con me, e avevamo l'età in cui i sentimenti si confondono. È stato il mio primo ragazzo, ho fatto l'amore con lui ed era la prima volta per entrambi, un mezzo disastro' rise.

'I miei sono impazziti quando hanno capito che stavamo insieme e, soprattutto, quando Mike gli ha detto che avrebbe studiato legge. Pensavano stesse con me per entrare nel loro studio, un domani. Poi hanno saputo che non voleva fare l'avvocato ma esercitare come procuratore e lo hanno attaccato...lo chiamano ancora il fallito, quando lo vedono. Doveva essere l'anno più bello della mia vita, quello del ballo della scuola, delle scelte per il futuro. Grazie ai miei, è stato un anno infernale...ne sono uscita a pezzi, ferita dai loro comportamenti; alla fine io e Mike ci siamo lasciati. Ed è stato un bene per entrambi, rimarrà il mio amico del cuore, è un punto fermo della mia vita, ma non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra. E da quando ho conosciuto te, ne sono ancora più sicura'. Il tono della voce era diventato incerto, nelle ultime parole.

L'uomo, che stava bevendo la cioccolata calda, mentre lei raccontava, si girò a guardarla, esterrefatto.

Erin prese coraggio, lo fissò e disse, tutto d'un fiato 'Ho capito che quello che provavo per Mike non era amore, da quando mi sono innamorata di te. Io ti amo, Clint!'.

Intuì, in quel momento, che gli si era seduta accanto per guardarlo negli occhi, mentre glielo confessava. Sentì il solito groppo allo stomaco e gli si serrarono le mascelle...non riusciva parlare. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose e non disse nulla. Oddio, pensò. 'Modellina… in queste cose sono un disastro...' l'unica idiozia che era riuscito a sparare.

Quando lei gli sorrise, dolcemente, con il suo sorriso delicato, almeno il Falco si avvicinò e la baciò sulle labbra… un bacio che sapeva di cioccolato e di tanto amore.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITOLO 15 GENITORI**

Era tardo pomeriggio, di venerdì. Erin e Clint erano a letto, in vena di coccole. Sentirono suonare il campanello.

'Lascia stare, sarà un venditore, se non apriamo se ne andrà' gli disse, baciandolo sul collo con le labbra umide.

Lui contraccambio, con foga 'Sei mia, modellina, adesso, non sai che cosa voglio farti, ho aspettato tutto il giorno...'

Il campanello continuava a suonare, lungamente.

'Vai tu? Per favore, Barton...mandalo via...' gli si strusciò e l'uomo cedette subito.

'Va bene, ma poi ricominciamo...guarda che rottura...vedrai che non tornerà più, dopo tutto quello che gli dirò'. Indossò i boxer e si precipitò ad aprire per tornare a letto prima possibile.

'Insomma, non compriamo niente e non ci serve niente' gridò Occhio di Falco, spalancando la porta.

'Ed io non vendo niente...' disse la donna in piedi davanti a lui. 'Sono la…'.

'Mamma di Erin...' Barton finì la frase. Cavolo, era identica...una goccia d'acqua… Sui cinquanta anni, i capelli castani lunghi alle spalle, i grandi occhi marroni, un tailleur grigio scuro, scarpe col tacco, collana di perle e foulard di seta, una cartella griffata da lavoro ed una piccola borsa a mano. Bella da morire.

'Sono Elizabeth Murphy, puoi chiamarmi Liz' gli tese la mano.

'Clint Barton, sono...'.

'Il ragazzo di mia figlia, spero, visto che hai aperto la porta praticamente nudo...' la donna rise.

Il Falco si rese conto di essere impresentabile...era in imbarazzo ed immobile.

'Erin è in casa?' gli domandò.

'Si, sì, è di là, eravamo a letto'. Gesù, Clint, che boccaccia.

'Era chiaro, lo avevo immaginato...posso entrare?'.

'Sì, signora, ehm vado ad avvisarla'. Si affrettò, mentre Liz si accomodava nell'appartamento.

Lei lo guardò mentre, di spalle, si allontanava...non l'aveva colpita averlo trovato in casa mezzo nudo ma le cicatrici che gli aveva visto sulla schiena e sulle braccia. Prima di buttarsi nella libera professione, per anni aveva lavorato al Tribunale dei Minori e ricordava decine di fascicoli dei casi che aveva trattato, con foto di bambini percossi che avevano sul corpo ferite analoghe. Nonostante il grande idealismo che la guidava, dopo alcuni anni di quel lavoro, era scoppiata. Non riusciva più a reggere il dolore e l'infelicità delle piccole vittime...era stato qualche mese dopo la nascita di Erin...da mamma vedeva il mondo in maniera profondamente diversa.

Riflette sulle scelte sentimentali della figlia, preoccupata.

Erin aveva sentito, nel frattempo, la voce di sua madre e si era rivestita, velocemente…Clint la trovò quasi pronta. 'Tua mamma mi ha visto in mutande, che figura'...era mortificato.

'Vado di là, raggiungimi, voglio stare da sola con lei meno tempo possibile...' non era per nulla contenta della visita, evidentemente. Uscì, e trovò la madre a trafficare in cucina.

'Tesoro, sto preparando un thè, così facciamo due chiacchiere'.

'Che vuoi, Liz?' le chiese, freddamente.

'Che modi sono...desideravo farti un saluto...sei sparita...non rispondi al telefono e non sei più venuta a cena…'.

'Ho avuto molto da fare 'le rispose, assai scocciata.

'Lo vedo che fai nel tempo libero' rise 'è molto che vi frequentate?'.

La ragazza non proferì mezza parola...in quell'istante Barton entrò in soggiorno, vestito, jeans e t-shirt.

'Allora… Clint…Erin mi diceva che non è molto che vi vedete...' provò con lui.

'Ehm, signora, Liz...no, da qualche mese, però ci conosciamo da prima, lavoriamo insieme allo S.H.I.E.L.D.' rispose l'uomo.

La madre storse il naso, odiava l'Agenzia...

'Sei un Avenger, vero? Sei Occhio di Falco?'.

'Si, sono io'.

'So che mia figlia collabora con voi...io e suo padre siamo sempre molto angosciati, quando è al lavoro...figuriamoci ora...Almeno adesso so che c'è qualcuno che le copre le spalle'. Non pareva affatto sollevata.

'Ti sbagli. Erin è un'agente in gamba, la migliore con cui abbia lavorato. Non deve cioè non devi preoccuparti, Liz' subito Barton la difese, in modo molto deciso e diretto.

Sua madre non poté fare a meno di notarlo ma soprattutto osservò come si guardavano. Non conosceva bene Clint ma la figlia sì...non smetteva mai di fissarlo, a volte di sottecchi, le brillavano gli occhi e le pareva incredibilmente felice. Più bella che mai…Se ne stupì parecchio; dopo Mike Cullen non aveva più conosciuto nessun ragazzo che aveva frequentato e nemmeno le aveva mai raccontato delle sue storie, se e quando le aveva avute. Adesso, invece…

Mentre bevevano il thè, una vera e propria brodaglia, soprattutto per Barton, Elizabeth Murphy la buttò lì. 'Se siete liberi, domenica prossima, vi aspettiamo a pranzo. Pare sarà una giornata splendida e potremo mangiare in terrazza. Non potete dire di no, Erin...Non è nemmeno la terza domenica del mese, il tuo impegno coi tuoi amici falliti...'.

'Non sono falliti, smettila!' La figlia era inviperita, sempre la stessa storia...

'Allora, per il pranzo? Clint? Che mi dici?' lo fissò, carinamente e gli mise una mano sul braccio.

Oddio, quella donna era un panzer, pensò lui.

'Va bene, Liz, verremo, grazie'. Barton non era riuscito ad opporsi...aveva quei modi e quel tono di voce che gli ricordavano tanto Erin...i languidi occhi marroni a cui non sapeva mai resistere...

'É tutta colpa tua... Guarda in che guaio ci hai cacciato...come ti è venuto in mente di accettare l'invito di mia madre?' Erin era ancora arrabbiata, mentre, la domenica seguente, salivano in ascensore verso casa dei suoi.

Clint aveva voluto assolutamente comprare una pianta per Liz, al negozio consigliato da Stark, oramai era diventato un cliente abituale anche lui, visto che comprava continuamente dozzine di rose alla ragazza. La portava fra le mani, rigidissimo ed inquieto, dopo i discorsi di Mike e Erin stessa sulla sua famiglia.

'Ragiona, non potevo dirle di no...è stata gentile con me...mi fissa come fissi tu, ero...confuso! E' solo un pranzo...stai tranquilla!'.

'Per te sarà solo un pranzo...per favore, se iniziano l'interrogatorio, avvaliti della facoltà di non rispondere e dì il meno possibile. Chiaro?' era fuori di sé, agitatissima.

'Sì'...mormorò lui, sistemandosi la camicia. Non ci era abituato e gli dava fastidio sul collo. Se ne era comperata una azzurra, e pure un paio di pantaloni blu in frescolana oltre che delle scarpe abbinate, eleganti mocassini. Aveva provato a cercare qualcosa nel suo armadio da indossare ma gli pareva di non avere nulla di adatto. Erin lo aveva preso in giro, dicendogli di non preoccuparsi e di non acquistare nulla ma lui aveva insistito così tanto che, alla fine, lo aveva pure dovuto accompagnare a fare shopping. Si erano parecchio divertiti, a dire la verità.

'Comunque sei bellissimo, vestito così, davvero! Più del solito, Barton!' lo baciò appassionata, prima di suonare il campanello di casa.

Li accolsero entrambi i genitori, sulla porta, la mamma con dei jeans scuri ed un maglioncino di cotone azzurro, al collo il solito filo di perle. Il padre, Edward, un uomo alto coi capelli brizzolati, in jeans e polo bianca. Occhio di Falco pensò che forse Erin aveva ragione sull'abbigliamento, tuttavia non poteva presentarsi con la maglietta a maniche corte ed i tatuaggi a vista. Si guardò intorno. La casa dei coniugi Murphy era la più spettacolare che avesse mai visto. Più di quella di Tony! Attico e superattico con vista su Central Park. Lussuoso e sobrio allo stesso tempo, moderno ed elegante. Un salotto enorme.

Si chiese che cosa avesse pensato davvero Erin quando aveva visto casa sua od era salita sulla sua auto...in confronto a loro si sentiva un barbone!

Diede la pianta, un'orchidea bianca, a Liz. 'Grazie, che pensiero carino' lo ringraziò di cuore. 'Venite, saliamo in terrazza, per l'aperitivo' lo guidò al piano superiore; una terrazza in parte coperta, ospitava un ambiente organizzato per ricevere, divani imbottiti, ed un tavolo da pranzo già apparecchiato. Più verso l'interno, un bar con un lungo bancone, su cui il padre di Erin aveva appoggiato dei calici di vetro in cui stava versando del vino bianco.

'Clint, ecco a te!' Il padre di Erin gli porse un bicchiere di vino, dopo aver servito la moglie e la figlia. 'A cosa brindiamo?' gli chiese, simpaticamente.

Occhio di Falco si sentì la bocca cucita.

Liz Murphy, con tutta tranquillità, gli mise una mano sul braccio e lo accarezzò...'Va bene se brindiamo alla felicità, che ne dici?' Alzò il calice e lo ripeté'. Alla felicità, ed a noi!' Toccò il suo bicchiere e poi quello della figlia e del marito, sorridendo.

Erin guardava il suo ragazzo, tentando di intuirne i pensieri...sperava che i genitori non lo trattassero coi loro modi spesso sprezzanti e che non se la desse a gambe levate. Gli era sembrato sereno, fino a quel momento.

Lui era rimasto stupito dalla loro gentilezza, pensava lo avrebbero sbranato, invece si sentiva a suo agio, non del tutto, forse, ma almeno un po'.

Si girò verso l'interno dell'ambiente e in un angolo notò un pianoforte di gran pregio, collocato in una sala dedicata alla musica, molto più grande della stanza che lui aveva a casa sua. Una stupefacente collezione di dischi in vinile, apparecchi tecnologici di un certo livello per ascoltare i brani, una vecchia chitarra classica appoggiata a terra ed il famigerato pianoforte che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Ci si diresse subito.

'Chi suona?' chiese, curioso.

'Io per la verità, ma molto poco, in questo periodo' rispose Liz. 'Mio marito strimpellava la chitarra, anni or sono!'.

'Clint suona, è bravissimo!' fece Erin, entusiasta.

'Ma dai?' la mamma era interessata, adorava la musica.

'Eh, no, non direi, solo tua figlia mi ha scambiato per Clapton!'.

'Non minimizzare! Suona benissimo la chitarra elettrica ed il piano e canta, credetemi, piuttosto bene' Erin lo esaltò, subito.

'Vorrà dire che ci devi suonare qualcosa! É tutto tuo!' Edward gli indicò il pianoforte.

Barton era rosso come un peperone e tentennava. Quel pianoforte era favoloso ma si sentiva imbarazzato.

'Per favore, Clint, per favore...' una solfa che aveva già udito...tale figlia e tale madre. Liz Murphy lo implorava coi suoi occhioni marroni e, chiaramente, lui abdicò.

'Solo una canzone, però!' già era abbastanza in imbarazzo.

Si sedette e provò qualche nota, pensando a cosa suonare e gli venne subito in mente. Disse soltanto 'E' dedicata ad Erin!' e le fece l'occhiolino...la ragazza riconobbe il brano al volo 'Hearts on fire'...sentì un lampo di felicità dentro di sé, come uno squarcio nel cuore.

Clint cominciò a cantare e lei gli andò dietro, provando a contenersi, stavolta.

Quando terminò, Liz commentò 'Aveva ragione mia figlia, proprio niente male. Il piano è qui, vieni a suonare quando vuoi...Certo, Erin a suo tempo avrà ascoltato questo pezzo centinaia di volte...ancora lo ricordo! Andiamo a mangiare?'.

Si diressero verso il tavolo, apparecchiato sulla veranda.

'Clint, ho preparato l'arrosto con le patate per pranzo, spero ti piaccia' gli fece Liz.

'Sì, molto, è il piatto forte di Erin!'.

La madre rise...'Forte nel senso che sa fare solo quello, come me d'altronde. É l'unica cosa che le ho potuto insegnare!' Lo disse ridendo, con un velo di tristezza.

La figlia era rimasta quasi muta, canzone a parte...si chiese se i suoi, durante il pranzo, avrebbero bombardato Barton delle solite mille domande che avevano l'abitudine di fare, per comprendere l'estrazione sociale piuttosto che la scolarizzazione delle persone che avevano di fronte. Soprattutto le avevano poste ai pochi amici che aveva portato a casa e che li avevano conosciuti. Dopo la storia con Mike, si era ripromessa di non presentargli più nessuno. Amici, colleghi o fidanzati. Li aveva tagliati fuori dalla sua vita. Completamente.

Ed ora invece c'era proprio Clint, con il suo passato ed i suoi dolori, nelle grinfie dei due stronzi. In particolar modo di sua madre.

In maniera inaspettata, Liz iniziò a raccontare di un paio di cause a cui stava lavorando. In termini semplici e non in legalese. La ragazza rifletté che i casi di cui si occupavano erano sempre molto interessanti. Ed anche il Falco sembrava preso dalla conversazione, partecipava, faceva domande. Poi suo padre gli chiese del suo lavoro, degli Avengers. L'uomo spiegò anche come era entrato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che quella scelta, bizzarra ed inaspettata, a suo tempo gli aveva cambiato la vita e lo aveva redento. Ad Erin parve molto ben disposto verso la sua famiglia, stranamente loquace, per come era fatto.

'Ragazzi, per il dolce abbiamo la torta al cioccolato, sono passata alla pasticceria di Frank!'

'Ah, è la preferita di Erin! Conoscete Frank?' domandò loro.

'Sì' rispose Edward...'da moltissimo tempo...io e Liz ci siamo conosciuti proprio nel suo locale. Ed andavamo li sempre, anche a studiare. Erin veniva con noi li nel portenfant quando era piccolissima. É diventato il posto preferito di tutti noi, credo...purtroppo, col passare degli anni e l'aumentare degli impegni io e mia moglie ci andiamo meno...'.

Clint si chiese, stupito, perché Erin non glielo avesse detto.

Dopo il pranzo, Ed trascinò Barton nel suo studio, complice un distillato che aveva ricevuto in regalo e voleva fargli provare.

Le due donne, invece, erano in cucina a preparare il caffè.

La ragazza era meravigliata dal comportamento della mamma.

'Liz, grazie per non aver tormentato Clint con le tue solite domande...' si sentì in dovere di dirglielo.

'Odio quando mi chiami Liz' fece una pausa 'Erin, a casa tua ho visto i segni sul corpo del tuo ragazzo...ho già tutte le risposte di cui ho bisogno'.

La figlia sobbalzò. Liz continuò 'Ho conosciuto tanti bambini ed adolescenti con cicatrici analoghe. Potrei perfino dirti con quali oggetti gliele hanno inferte; te ne ha mai parlato?'.

'Solo marginalmente, non vuole aprirsi...' le parve assurdo fare quel discorso con sua madre.

'Dagli tempo... lo ami così tanto?' le chiese. Erin non disse nulla e si morse il labbro inferiore, corrucciata. Liz intuì la risposta.

'Le persone ferite come Clint da bambini, si portano sulle spalle un fardello pesantissimo, per tutta la vita...credi di poterlo portare pure tu? Perché è di questo che si tratta ed anche del fatto che deve volerlo condividere con te...in caso contrario, non avrete futuro, non potrai mai gestirlo da sola...'.

Erin concordò, mentalmente, e per la prima volta chiese un consiglio a sua madre 'Mamma, che faresti al posto mio?'.

Liz sobbalzò, da anni non la chiamava mamma. 'Il tempo è galantuomo. Non forzare troppo le cose...amalo e basta, come stai già facendo...vedrai che ti aprirà il suo cuore, prima di quanto immagini'...aveva visto come lui la guardava...i sentimenti che nutriva, le era sembrato innamorato pazzo di sua figlia...era certa che avrebbe condiviso il suo dolore.

La ragazza annuì.

'Mi piace molto Clint! Davvero. Ma stai attenta. Non vorrei vederti soffrire'. In fondo era sempre sua madre.

Barton era nello studio del papà di Erin, zeppo di libri e carte, e soprattutto di foto di lei. Edward offrì a Clint il famoso liquore, poi tirò fuori da un cassetto una scatolina di legno.

'Sono i sigari più buoni del mondo, però non devi dirlo a mia moglie!'

Occhio di Falco sorrise.

'Una volta fumavamo entrambi ma da quando Liz è rimasta incinta, è stata categorica. Niente più sigarette. Che ti ha raccontato mia figlia su di noi?'.

'Pochissimo, che non avete buoni rapporti e che non volevate lavorasse per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.' provò a dire meno possibile, in fondo era la verità.

'Immagino...e di Mike e del resto...Non eravamo contrari che diventasse un'agente a priori...volevamo che ci riflettesse bene. Che frequentasse legge per un anno e poi decidesse. Sembrava interessata al diritto, e con uno studio avviato come il nostro le si sarebbero aperte tutte le strade. Ma non ha voluto...ed anche Cullen...è un bravo ragazzo ma erano tanto diversi e non ha avuto una buona influenza su mia figlia in quel periodo...credo che non volesse che mia figlia studiasse Legge come lui, non è mai stato competitivo e se lo sarebbe mangiato a colazione... Comunque, era destino che Erin diventasse avvocato, la legge ce l'ha nel sangue...'.

Il Falco sbiancò...'Erin è davvero avvocato?' chiese in un soffio. Era sconvolto da quella scoperta.

'Oddio, Clint, scusami, ho una boccaccia a volte, lo dice sempre pure mia moglie...Non te lo ha detto...non lo ha detto neanche a noi...l'ho saputo, per mero caso, da un collega che faceva parte della commissione d'esame'.

'Anche io ho una boccaccia, Edward, non preoccuparti' era avvilito che non si fosse confidata.

'Comunque, mia figlia cinque anni fa si è iscritta a Legge, si è laureata nei tempi ed è stata la migliore del suo corso. E qualche mese fa ha superato l'esame di stato. Credo nel periodo in cui vi siete conosciuti. So che andava a studiare da Frank, la notte, con Mike Cullen. Lui è l'unico che conosce questo grande segreto. Ogni volta che la vediamo, io e sua madre aspettiamo che si apra... Siamo orgogliosi di lei e non possiamo nemmeno dirglielo!' Aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi…

Proseguì 'Abbiamo sempre tentato di proteggerla pure se non voleva ingerenze. L'abbiamo aiutata a pagare la casa perché il quartiere dove viveva prima era pericoloso. E le ho comperato la macchina nuova perché la sua station wagon era così malmessa che temevamo potesse avere un incidente. Adesso che lavora con voi Avengers siamo terrorizzati...ogni volta che suona il telefono...' non riuscì a finire la frase e guardò fuori dalla finestra, aspirando un'ultima boccata dal sigaro.

'Erin ha la testa sulle spalle ed è un'agente molto in gamba. E, poi, non dimenticarti, Ed, che non lavora da sola...'la dovette difendere un'altra volta.

'Sì, conoscerti e sapere che vi frequentate anche fuori da lavoro mi ha rasserenato, per quanto possibile. Io e Liz siamo contenti che abbia qualcuno vicino, che le voglia bene'.

'Perché una volta non passate allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Solo per dare un occhiata. Non è così terrificante come sembra. Mi farebbe piacere' Barton provò a rassicurarlo.

'Hai invitato i miei genitori allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Sei diventato matto'. Erin era furiosa.

'Non prendertela, magari nemmeno verranno, era solo un modo per tranquillizzarli. I tuoi sono preoccupati per te, come i tuoi amici. Non c'è differenza, ti vogliono bene, a modo loro, che forse non è il tuo. Ogni cosa che fanno, che dicono, il loro pensiero è per te...è così evidente...non saranno stati i migliori genitori del mondo, in passato si saranno comportati male…ma tu lo sai che c'è di peggio…'.

Lei taceva.

'Pensi che non lo dica nel tuo interesse? Sto parlando per te, non per loro. Erin, ragiona, se noi avessimo una figlia, obiettivamente, vorresti che lavorasse allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? In tutta sincerità, beh, io no!'.

La donna sospirò...'No, non vorrei...sarei sempre angosciata. Clint, vuoi dei figli?' chiese, curiosa.

'Non ci ho mai pensato...e tu?'.

'Nemmeno io...'

'Modellina, se dovessi scegliere, vorrei una bambina bella come la sua mamma...con questi bei capelli...' la accarezzò, dolcemente, sulla nuca.

'Barton, amore, intanto possiamo esercitarci...' fece lei, maliziosa.

Clint ridacchiò, baciandole le labbra.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITOLO 16 FINALMENTE…HEARTS ON FIRE!**

Erin si era svegliata con il rumore della pioggia che batteva sul vetro della finestra della camera da letto. Clint, che era accanto, dormiva ma si lamentava nel sonno. La ragazza capì immediatamente che stava facendo un altro dei soliti incubi. Era sudato e gemeva. Gli mise una mano sul torace, tentando di calmarlo con una carezza. Pensò di svegliarlo ma in quel momento lui, invece, gridò 'Lasciami, lasciami, lasciami'. Tanto forte che si destò da solo e si mise subito a sedere, come la volta precedente.

'Stai bene?' gli domandò, accendendo la lampada sul comodino.

'No...' poggiò la testa fra le mani, in un gesto di disperazione. 'Ho bisogno di fumare'. Si alzò e si mise accanto la finestra.

'Stasera non possiamo andare da Frank. Sta diluviando e comunque oggi la pasticceria è chiusa. Ho un'idea, aspettami qui' Erin pure si alzò.

Mentre Barton assaporava la sua bionda, lei tornò in stanza con due calici e una bottiglia di champagne.

'Che roba è? L'ho vista in frigo...'.

'Me l'hanno regalata i miei, mesi fa; mio padre ha la fissa del vino. Pare sia lo champagne più buono del mondo'.

'E vuoi aprirla ora...no, non c'è proprio niente da festeggiare...lascia stare, modellina!' era avvilito e poco in vena.

'Mi hanno detto di aprirla se avessi avuto qualcosa di speciale da ricordare...'.

Clint pensò che gliela avessero comprata per la storia del superamento dell'esame di stato da avvocato ma non le disse nulla in proposito 'Stasera quale sarebbe?' le domandò, afflitto.

'Sarebbe noi, Barton! Che altro di più bello, amore?'. Lo baciò, con il suo sorriso delicato 'Aprila tu, sei sicuramente più bravo di me, tanto per cambiare. Per favore, per favore…' fece gli occhi da cerbiatta.

'Va bene, hai vinto...sei una peste' stappò la bottiglia e versò lo champagne nei due bicchieri. 'Allora a noi! Alla felicità, come dice tua madre...in effetti, mi è piaciuto il suo brindisi'.

'Anche a me. Alla felicità'. Accostò il suo calice a quello dell'uomo.

Il Falco fece un lungo sorso. 'É buonissimo, tuo padre ha buon gusto'.

'Concordo...aspetta...' Erin prese il telefonino, ci agganciò le cuffiette e gli passò un auricolare. 'Mettilo. E chiudi gli occhi'.

Trovò su Youtube 'Hearts on fire' e fece partire il brano, dopo aver indossato lei stessa l'altro auricolare. Lo cinse col braccio, mentre lui continuava a sorseggiare lo champagne, davanti alla finestra...fuori imperversava il temporale...

Clint abbassò gli occhi su quelli Erin...e lei lo fissò, teneramente...'Erin...il mio cuore sta bruciando per te...come canta Bryan Adams...modellina mia...'.

'Ti amo, Clint, lo sai...ti amo da impazzire...'si baciarono sulle labbra. Lo carezzò con la mano sulla schiena mentre erano abbracciati. La canzone era finita e Barton aveva appoggiato il telefono su una mensola lì accanto, insieme ai bicchieri vuoti. Sospirò mentre lo toccava. 'Erin...quella che stai sfiorando...è una bruciatura...di sigaretta...la prima famiglia affidataria che ci prese, me e mio fratello...lui, il marito...ci usava come posaceneri...' glielo aveva detto con un tormento interiore così profondo che lei credette di svenire. Pensò che doveva essere forte e lucida, era arrivato il momento delle confessioni.

Continuò a sfiorarlo, sapeva benissimo dove erano i segni sul corpo del suo uomo, li aveva carezzati, baciati, leccati, guardati centinaia di volte.

Poggiò il palmo sulle lesioni, strane e squadrate che aveva sul braccio e sulla schiena… erano arrivati al punto di non ritorno, doveva sapere tutto...'Sono stato in una casa-famiglia, ero più grande, adolescente...ribelle, non mi piegavo mai...' la ragazza non faceva fatica a immaginarlo...'ho preso tante di quelle cinghiate...sono le cicatrici della fibbia di metallo della cinta del bastardo che la gestiva, le più profonde che mi ha fatto... É dove ho imparato a giocare così bene a biliardino'.

Clint si era fermato, nel racconto e lei fu incerta sul da farsi...le prese la mano e l'appoggiò all'addome, sulla lunga cicatrice che correva vicino l'ombelico. 'Pensavo fosse l'esito di un combattimento con gli Avengers!' gli disse, perplessa.

'No...questa è la peggiore...me l'ha procurata mio padre...avevo cinque anni...lo sai, ci picchiava selvaggiamente, tornava a casa sempre ubriaco e scontava le sue frustrazioni con mia madre, mio fratello e me...il giorno che mi ha ferito, ho pensato che ci avrebbe ucciso...quando ho visto che pestava mia madre mi sono messo in mezzo...ha afferrato un coltello da un cassetto della cucina e...' non resistette, si aggrappò a Erin e iniziò a piangere...lo strinse più forte che poté e lo lasciò sfogare...tremava, e singhiozzava, disperato.

'Sta tranquillo...lo supereremo insieme… pensi che sia impossibile ma non lo è, ce la faremo, io e te. Ti aiuterò, e qualsiasi cosa accada, la affronteremo...sono qui per te, amore mio, solo per te! Sarò io la tua forza!' lo accarezzava sulla testa e lo riempiva di baci, sulle lacrime salate.

Il Falco si calmò, dopo diversi minuti di quell'agonia.

'Torniamo a letto, vieni...' era prostrato… lo accompagnò, letteralmente, lo ricoprì con il lenzuolo e gli si mise accanto, stretta.

'Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno allo strizzacervelli...le parole di prima...che ci sarai sempre per me e che affronteremo insieme… tutta questa cosa...erano vere? Lo devo sapere, adesso!'.

'Sì, certo, sarò sempre al tuo fianco… non ti lascerò da solo, Barton, lo sai che ti amo tanto…' gli sussurrò la ragazza.

'Grazie di aver aspettato...' esitò.

'Clint, amore mio, ti prego, non devi ringraziarmi...'

'Non mi hai mai forzato a parlarne...ho capito che avresti voluto saperlo già da tempo...l'ho apprezzato...moltissimo...' era solo la verità.

'Ero sicura che me lo avresti raccontato spontaneamente, non avevo dubbi... fai il duro ma non mi sai mai resistere!'. Rise, la risata delicata di Erin.

'C'è qualcosa di te che devo sapere ed ancora non mi hai confidato?' lui provò a chiederlo, sperò si aprisse...

'Io...sì...però non mi va di farlo ora...' proprio non poteva, in quel momento.

'Va bene, lo sai che anche io ci sono per te. Erin, manca un'ultima cosa'. Le prese la mano e se la mise sul petto, a sinistra' Questo è il mio cuore...ha ripreso a battere quando ti ho conosciuta...' la baciò sulle labbra, sorridendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITOLO 17 BECCATI!**

Gli Avengers erano andati tutti a casa, erano rimasti solo Erin e Clint ad allenarsi.

'Modellina, facciamolo qui, l'ho sempre voluto...'la esortò lui, gasatissimo.

'Smettila, Barton, se ci dovessero vedere, che accadrebbe? Sempre il solito...'.

'Dimmi che non hai voglia di me anche adesso e non te lo chiederò più...dai, per favore, per favore...'Occhio di Falco imitò, in falsetto, la voce questuante che gli proponeva per ottenere ciò che desiderava...nel frattempo la baciò sul collo...

'Uffa…hai vinto! Però non dovrà vederci nessuno...dove ci possiamo mettere?' gli domandò.

Rifletté...'Vieni con me...' la prese per mano e la portò nella stanzetta limitrofa alla sala relax; c'era un letto singolo disponibile, casomai qualcuno di loro sei avesse avuto bisogno di riposare.

'Qui non ci sono telecamere di sorveglianza...farai qualcosa di molto porco per me?' era diventato scurrile.

'Clint Barton, se mi parli ancora in quel modo non faremo proprio nulla, sei un vero maiale, ecco cosa sei...grugniti compresi!' rideva sotto i baffi.

Lui iniziò a spogliarsi, veloce e famelico, e si buttò sul letto 'Allora vieni qui, ti sistemo io...'.

Erin si tolse i vestiti, molto lentamente.

'Sei così bella, raggiungimi, non ce la faccio ad aspettare ancora!' la spronò.

'Quanta fretta hai...stai fermo con le mani, però!'.

'Che vuol dire?'.

'Ti tocco solo io, oggi pomeriggio ...prendere o lasciare...' fece la sua proposta.

'Prendo, prendo...' ansimò.

'Ti pareva!'. Erin sorrise, impalandosi sopra di lui. Spostò le ciocche dei lunghi capelli sopra il seno...iniziò a toccarsi le mammelle, ciascuna con una mano, come faceva sempre Clint.

'Voglio farmi da sola quello che mi fai tu e dovrai solo guardarmi…fai attenzione…solo guardare!' gli spiegò.

L'uomo, sotto di lei, la fissava, incantato 'Va bene…Oddio, modellina...sei una favola…'.

La ragazza si mise le dita in bocca e si succhiò i polpastrelli, per inumidirli con la saliva e giocare coi propri capezzoli, che si intravedevano rosei ed eccitati fra i capelli. Prese un seno alla volta e se lo portò verso il volto, alla bocca, per leccarlo e mordicchiare i propri capezzoli, alternativamente.

Barton mugolava, impazzito. Non resistette e la sfiorò nella fessura in mezzo alla gambe. Lei gli bloccò la mano, non appena se ne accorse, e si alzò repentina, interrompendo il rapporto.

'No, perché?' si lamentò Occhio di Falco.

'Ti avevo detto che dovevi tenere giù le mani, sei peggio di un ragazzino...'.

'É stato più forte di me...Non so se riesco a non toccarti...'.

'Devi riuscire...sei sempre noioso...'.

Erin si inginocchiò col viso in mezzo alle gambe di Clint...lo succhiò solo qualche secondo, era sporco della sua eccitazione e della propria...gli si affiancò e lo baciò in bocca...

Lui le succhiò le labbra, per godere il più possibile del miscuglio dei loro sapori.

'Ti piace, Barton?' gli domandò.

Lui annuì, in subbuglio...

'Allora stai fermo, adesso...il resto sarà meglio…' lo invitò.

La ragazza riprese a cavalcarlo, posizionandosi come in precedenza. I meravigliosi capelli che svolazzavano dappertutto...quando sentiva che era al limite, al punto di non ritorno, si bloccava e si alzava per rimandare il più possibile il piacere di entrambi.

La seconda volta, Erin si alzò e si mise al contrario, dandogli le spalle.

Clint le vedeva l'incavo fra le natiche, grondante del suo miele, e non riusciva a smettere di pensare che voleva carezzarla lì. 'Posso...posso toccarti qui dietro?' stavolta lo chiese.

Lei rise...'No...resisti...faccio da sola...vuoi vedere?'.

La vide usare entrambe le mani per divaricare i glutei ed esporgli quanto c'era nel mezzo...sospirò...la ragazza infilò l'indice ed il medio della mano destra nella fessura posteriore, continuando un lento e sensuale movimento con la mano. Dentro e fuori, piano piano...

Barton era fuori di sé...la visione delle dita che entravano ed uscivano dal suo sedere così esposto ed i loro sessi che si toccavano all'unisono, umidi e pronti...gli mancava il respiro...

'Sto per impazzire...' le gridò, accorato...il che bastò a farla smettere...

Si girò di nuovo e lo baciò... 'La pazienza non è mai stata una tua virtù, Falco...'.

'E' una tortura, non ce la faccio più, fammi venire' la pregò.

Lo fece entrare di nuovo dentro di sé e si aprì leggermente l'incavo fra le gambe, roseo e bagnatissimo, e cominciò a toccarsi con la mano destra all'interno del suo sesso, come le piaceva, prima con lentezza e poi in maniera frenetica, eccitatissima. 'Sì, amore mio, adesso veniamo insieme...ti voglio così tanto pure io…Clint, amore…'. L'uomo iniziò a percepire delle leggere contrazioni e poi, improvvisamente, un'ondata inarrestabile di piacere. Uno spasmo fortissimo dopo l'altro…

'Erin, sì, sì, ti prego, ti prego, che bello, Erin, Erin' Clint gridava, quasi estatico, preso dall'orgasmo infinto di cui stava godendo ed, insieme, dalla visione della sua donna.

Mentre finivano, scorse una figura che si stagliava sulla porta della stanza...lo riconobbe all'istante.

'Steve! Accidenti!' lo interloquì. Rogers scappò a velocità supersonica.

La ragazza si girò verso la porta e il Capitano già non c'era più. 'Vai a raggiungerlo, spicciati' intimò a Clint, alzandosi definitivamente da sopra di lui'. Lo sapevo che non ti dovevo dare retta, chissà da quanto era lì e cosa ci ha visto fare...'.

Il Falco si rivestì, meglio possibile, e provò a cercare Steve per tutta la base, senza successo.

'Che facciamo, adesso?' le domandò, rabbuiato, non appena tornato dall'inutile perlustrazione.

'Sai dove abita Rogers?' gli chiese Erin.

Steve era ritornato indietro allo S.H.I.E.L.D...da quando era diventato capo degli Avengers, Fury gli aveva appioppato decine di incombenze amministrative! Pure redigere il bilancio preventivo della squadra. Odiava così tanto i numeri che scordava sempre le scartoffie a cui stava lavorando, nel suo armadietto. Era un rifiuto inconscio. Aveva visto le auto di Erin e Clint nel parcheggio...ultimamente erano tranquilli e si allenavano moltissimo. Dopo la prima missione, complice anche la nuova relazione di Barton, le acque si erano chetate, con buona pace di tutti.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l'armadietto, udì dei rumori dalla sala relax...anzi, no…dalla camera antistante...si avvicinò cauto, non aveva lo scudo ma era pronto a tutto...non proprio a tutto e certo non a questo...la porta era socchiusa e poté guardare all'interno, senza essere visto a sua volta…

Si trovò davanti agli occhi l'amplesso selvaggio di Barton e...Santo Dio Onnipotente...la ragazza di spalle era chiaramente l'agente Murphy, posto che Clint, gemendo a voce altissima, aveva fatto il suo nome decine di volte...Erin!

Il corpo di lei, che Rogers vedeva muoversi ritmicamente su quello del suo amico era una delle meraviglie della natura. Flessuoso e sensuale, i seni perfetti, lo splendido sedere a forma di cuore, i capelli lunghi fino alle natiche. Un'amazzone o una dea...Il Capitano pensò che, se fosse stato etero, l'avrebbe amata follemente pure lui...ma l'immagine che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare fu il volto di Clint che fissava la sua compagna. Un sorriso ed una felicità che, in tanti anni, non gli aveva mai visto. Era rimasto incantato da quell'espressione. La stessa che leggeva nel viso di Bucky quando facevano l'amore...ipnotizzato, non era riuscito ad andare via prima che Occhio di Falco lo intercettasse. Era fuggito verso casa, vergognandosi come un ladro.

'Buck, che figura. Penseranno che sia un guardone...' Steve si lamentava col suo compagno ' che imbarazzo, come farò domani al lavoro? Cosa gli dirò?' era a pezzi, rammaricato.

'Amore, capiranno che è stato un incidente, dai, eri al posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato...è così fica Erin Murphy?' chiese l'altro.

'Uhm uhm... è bellissima' mormorò lui, pensieroso.

'Sono geloso di una femmina, da non credere, sarebbe la prima volta...'.

'Non essere sciocco!'.

'E il Falco com'è?'.

'Non gli ho guardato il sedere, tranquillo, stava sotto'...rise...'erano stupendi insieme, eccitanti ed innamorati, soprattutto... ho quasi percepito quello che provavano...per questo non sono riuscito ad andarmene prima...non lo scorderò mai...'.

Suonò il campanello. 'Vado io' disse Bucky.

Si ritrovò davanti i due soggetti della conversazione.

L'agente Murphy squadrò l'attraente ragazzo che aveva aperto la porta. Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, la bocca sensuale, la barba incolta ed i capelli castani scuri lunghi alle spalle. Fisico spettacolare. Senza il braccio sinistro. Era scalzo, in pantaloncini e maglietta. Gli tese subito la mano 'Ciao, sono Erin'.

'James' la strinse, prontamente, presentandosi.

Clint lo fissò, in grande imbarazzo 'Ciao, Bucky'...cavolo allora era vero, Gesù, che stava insieme a Rogers, lo aveva immaginato...ma ritrovarseli davanti in quel modo, a casa loro, era cosa diversa! Per la miseria, che situazione!

'Barton...come va?' sorrise l'altro, un candido e dolce sorriso 'Entrate, Steve sta facendo ammenda al suo peccato odierno...spiarvi...è da mezz'ora che straparla...'.

Si accomodarono nell'appartamento. Rogers era seduto sul divano, rosso come un peperone fino alla cima di capelli ed orecchie.

'Vi va un aperitivo?' chiese James, aprendo il frigo.

'Certo. Ti aiuto?' Erin pensò fosse meglio lasciare parlare soli i due Avenger.

'Clint, non vi stavo spiando...scusa!' subito il Capitano mise le mani avanti.

'Steve, noi siamo venuti qui per scusarci... non devi farlo tu...soprattutto io... di averti tenuto nascosto che io e Erin ci vediamo...anche fuori dal lavoro...ecco, oggi è stata la prima volta che lo abbiamo fatto allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ultima ed unica, chiaramente...lei non voleva ma io ho insistito e poi ci siamo fatti prendere parecchio, sai come succede in queste cose...'.

'Sì, l'ho visto, ehm, cioè l'ho capito...' Rogers rise, a disagio.

'Amico, non vogliamo creare problemi alla squadra per cui se pensi che io o Erin ce ne dobbiamo tirare fuori, siamo a tua disposizione. Faremo quello che tu ritieni sia meglio per tutti'.

'Avete un'intesa incredibile pure sul lavoro. Ho capito solo ora perché eri di nuovo tornato in te e sei pure meglio del solito. Per cui per me rimane tutto com'è. Solo...niente più sesso sfrenato alla base, Barton! Sono stato chiaro? É un ordine!' il Capitano ridiventò rosso fuoco sulle guance.

'Lo avevo detto a Steve che c'era qualcosa tra di voi...ne ero certo...mi ha raccontato di te, dei litigi, del braccialetto e che Clint si era trovato una ragazza fissa...un vero miracolo! Ho fatto due più due...' James glielo aveva confessato, subito.

'Non sapevo che il Capitano fosse tanto chiacchierone' Erin era stupita.

'È un pettegolo, credimi! Senza malizia, poi gli sfugge sempre il succo della storia; non è come sembra, rigido o bigotto... è la sua facciata, fuori dal lavoro è molto più simpatico e molto meno ghiacciolo 'rise.

'State insieme da molto?'.

'Da sempre. Da quando respiro. Ho amato solo Steve. Eravamo ragazzi e vedevo solo lui...non si è trattato di scegliere se essere etero o meno. Ma di amore...'concluse Bucky, romanticamente.

'Hai ragione, è così per tutti gli innamorati, credo'.

'Barton, invece, è innamorato pazzo di te! Ha gli occhi languidi, mai visto così e per un rozzo come lui è un evento cosmico'.

'Ti sbagli, è solo pazzo e rozzo!' finì lei. Risero, sguaiatamente. Erin adorava Bucky, gli era piaciuto da subito, era stata una simpatia immediata e reciproca.

Barnes, finalmente, l'aveva conosciuta. Bella e sensuale, come aveva raccontato Rogers, semplice, lì davanti a lui con un maglioncino beige, i jeans col risvoltino e le ballerine scure, solare ed alla mano, molto sorridente.

'Sposti il mio braccio dal tavolino, così appoggio il vassoio?' le chiese. Aveva preparato dei cocktail alla frutta.

Lei andò verso il tavolino da caffè fra i divani, prese la protesi metallica e la portò in camera da letto, come nulla fosse.

Rogers, con gli occhi sgranati, mormorò a Barton 'Non me la fa toccare mai...è incredibile, Bucky è sempre così scostante con tutti! Erin è proprio speciale, Clint!'. Lui concordò.

La ragazza si sedette vicino a James sul divano, di fronte gli altri due. 'Mi piace...che ci hai messo?'

'Vodka, bellezza! È per questo che è così buono!' rise.

'Dovremo dire pure agli altri che state insieme, i segreti non mi piacciono!' Steve riprese l'argomento.

'Veramente Tony lo sa già, da un pezzo!' fece Clint.

'E pure Thor…dall'inizio' disse Erin.

'Insomma, solo io e Banner non avevamo capito nulla…i due più scemi degli Avengers! Va bene, domani mi toccherà sconvolgere Bruce…sai quanto se la prenderà, dopo tutti quegli studi sulle possibili commistioni tra il dna asgardiano e terrestre…comunque, con Fury acqua in bocca…!'.

'Basta, Steve, con questa storia, taglia! Rilassati, santo cielo! Piuttosto, rimanete a cena? Preparo qualcosa al volo!' James subito li invitò, non voleva che l'agente Murphy andasse via.

'Sì, grazie. Però posso solo aiutarti ad apparecchiare o tagliare l'insalata, perché in cucina sono un vero disastro! Infatti ci pensa sempre Barton, a preparare per noi!' la ragazza sorrise a Clint, affettuosamente.

'Davvero? Non l'avrei detto mai...dovremo scambiarci qualche ricetta...' concluse Barnes.

Bucky era bravissimo...uno chef...in pochissimo tempo aveva approntato la cena, mentre Steve e Clint vedevano una partita di basket in tv.

Erin aveva sistemato la tavola e gli aveva fatto compagnia. Erano inevitabilmente entrati in confidenza...la ragazza aveva notato sul frigo, tenuti fermi da un magnete, dei volantini di un'agenzia di adozioni.

'Volete adottare un bambino?'.

'In effetti, lo desidereremmo tanto, ma è praticamente impossibile...' era molto accorato.

Gli altri due si erano avvicinati, Steve sapeva che per il fidanzato era un punto dolente.

'Perché?' chiese lei.

'Dopo quello che ho combinato...la gente che ho ucciso...e non possiamo nemmeno dire che stiamo insieme, stressano Steve per la storia dell'immagine pubblica di Capitan America...vorremmo pure sposarci...e poi che genitori saremmo? Due ex soldati che combattono ancora, pure se in maniera diversa da quando portavano la divisa...' pareva sconfortato.

'A parte queste considerazioni' intervenne Rogers ' siamo andati da un avvocato per capire se avevamo speranze per l'adozione e se poteva seguirci...ha detto di no, non se l'è sentita, ha avuto paura di troppa pubblicità...l'adozione di Capitan America e del compagno...già immagino i media che ci si buttano a capofitto…'

'Invece sareste degli ottimi genitori 'Clint volle esprimere la sua opinione, che nasceva dall'esperienza...'date retta a me, per un bambino abbandonato, molto meglio stare con voi due che con certe famiglie affidatarie o peggio, case-famiglia!'.

'Odio doverlo ammettere, ma Barton ha ragione' disse Erin.

'Ho sempre ragione, modellina!'.

Bucky sbottò a ridere...'Modellina! Mi piace un sacco, ti si addice'.

La ragazza andò verso il frigorifero, tolse il primo volantino da sotto il magnete, trovò una penna e scrisse un nome ed un numero di telefono. Lo porse a James.

'Chi è? Una tua parente?'.

'L'unico avvocato che conosco che non ha paura di niente, il più bravo avvocato che conosco, per la verità...è il numero di cellulare di mia madre. Se c'è qualcuno che può dirvi se esiste una speranza reale per la vostra adozione e che vi seguirebbe senza timore di conseguenze mediatiche è lei...tenace e testarda come un somaro...ha lavorato molti anni al Tribunale dei Minori quando era più giovane ed ha ancora tante conoscenze. Chiamatela e ditele che siete miei amici! '.

Clint l'aveva guardata sbalordito. Però la sua ragazza aveva avuto un ottima idea 'Liz è un avvocato brillante, Steve, farle una telefonata non vi costa niente! Provate' anche lui insistette.

'Lo faremo. Grazie'. Rogers ci credeva poco ma l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

'Lo faremo. Grazie'. Rogers ci credeva poco ma l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

James andò verso Erin e l'abbracciò stretta 'Grazie infinite!' le sussurrò, mentre lei faceva l'occhiolino a Barton.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITOLO 18 IL PECCATO DEL FALCO**

Finalmente Erin conobbe anche Natasha Romanoff. Vedova Nera era rientrata a New York ed al lavoro alla base. Mancava solo qualche settimana di riabilitazione, che avrebbe svolto allo S.H.I.E.L.D., e poi avrebbe ripreso anche il suo posto nella squadra.

E l'agente Murphy, nello stesso modo, sarebbe ritornata alla sua vita professionale precedente. Aveva riflettuto su questo ulteriore cambiamento, inevitabile. Le dispiaceva lasciare gli Avengers, visto quanto gli si era affezionata. A volte quando si smetteva di frequentare tutti i giorni i colleghi, ci si riprometteva di incontrarsi in altre circostanze, ma nella realtà avveniva raramente, e si perdevano i contatti. Si augurò che a loro sei non accadesse.

Un po' era triste pure di non vedere più Clint, sul lavoro, quotidianamente. Però aveva ragionato che lo stare separati avrebbe potuto giovare alla loro relazione, che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un upgrade, poiché oramai si frequentavano da mesi ed era sempre insicuro di tutto, indeciso sul loro futuro. Lei non aveva insistito perché lo conosceva e sapeva che non amava essere forzato, ma erano arrivati ad un punto di stallo.

Natasha era stata gentile e cordiale, quando si erano incontrate, sembrava curiosa di conoscerla. Era una bella ragazza dai capelli rossi, minuta. Bruce la seguiva per la base tenendola per mano, teneramente. Sapevano che gli era mancata da morire.

Gli altri Avengers erano felicissimi che fosse rientrata e molto sorridenti. Barton soprattutto, che sparava un'idiozia dopo l'altra ma Romanoff doveva esserci abituata perché rideva e lo smontava subito. Si percepiva chiaramente la loro intesa e confidenza.

Nat era limitrofa al Falco, alla base del 'cubo'. Era l'unica che potesse seguire il suo allenamento da lì. Clint diede spettacolo.

'Gesù, meglio del solito, meglio di sempre. È per lei?' chiese Romanoff.

'Come, scusa?'.

'Per Erin! Sembri tanto felice...non ricordo di averti mai visto così sereno...guarda pure come tiri...' Natasha lo disse con dolcezza, era tanto contenta per lui, finalmente si era placato.

'Ti hanno spifferato tutto quei quattro pettegoli...non si fanno mai gli affaracci loro...' l'uomo era scocciato.

'Sono i tuoi amici, non sono pettegolezzi...e poi frequentare qualcuno, essere innamorati, è la cosa più bella che possa capitare, in particolar modo a gente come noi...in caso contrario, saremmo destinati a rimanere da soli e tu sai quanto sia triste'.

Non le rispose. Ci mancava pure la paternale della rediviva Nat.

'Erin mi piace proprio tanto, è molto bella, dolce e mi pare una ragazza seria, a modo; so che i suoi genitori sono avvocati famosi...me lo ha detto Steve, pare lo aiutino per ...non ho capito cosa...'.

Si era pure informata, che palle! 'Natasha, che vuoi da me? Che vuoi sapere? Speravo tornassi presto...tutte queste domande...insomma, basta! Dove vuoi andare a parare?' era sulla difensiva, aggressivo.

Romanoff fu sincera 'Clint, a me puoi dirlo...ti vedo così preso...che intenzioni hai, con lei? Vi siete fidanzati? Pensi di sposarla? Sarebbe davvero bello!'.

Barton lì dette il meglio, come era nel suo stile. 'Nat, lo sai come sono...i legami fissi non fanno per me...Erin è una figa stellare e sapessi a letto com'e disponibile, le cose che mi fa...è pazza di me…è come avere una puttanella personale, sempre a disposizione…per adesso non ci voglio rinunciare, poi si vedrà, magari trovo di meglio o mi stufo...impegni zero...proprio non ne voglio, e di alcun tipo...nemmeno mi sono trasferito da lei, pure se so che lo desidererebbe...che ti credi...se pensa di incastrarmi, ha capito male, malissimo anzi...'.

Vedova Nera lo fissava a bocca aperta, sconcertata 'Sei proprio sicuro? Avrei detto il contrario, che fosse una storia molto importante per te, la storia della vita…per questo te l'ho domandato...'.

'Strasicuro, il guinzaglio a Occhio di Falco non lo mette nessuno...'mentre finiva, si sentì osservato. Alzò gli occhi in direzione della balaustra. Erin era lì. Si teneva stretta alla ringhiera di metallo, con le mani...si era completamente scordato che non perdeva mai un suo allenamento...Cristo santo...mai...

Le tremava il labbro inferiore, aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e lo stava fissando come, in nessuna occasione, aveva fatto prima. Nemmeno quando litigavano continuamente. Dolore, delusione, disperazione sul suo viso. Si girò di spalle ed andò via, mentre lui abbassava lo sguardo a terra.

Thor lo aggredì fisicamente. Lo sguardo truce ed assassino. Gli diede un pugno in pieno viso, sulla mascella, e Clint fece un volo di due metri. Dovettero fermarlo in tre. Bruce, Tony e Steve...temevano lo avrebbe ucciso, stavolta...il biondo gridava, fuori di sé 'Perché hai detto quelle cose? PERCHE'? Sulla Terra fate e dite il contrario di quello che sentite, vi piacevate e vi siete fatti la guerra, ci stavi insieme e lei ti adorava e pure tu...non ti capisco, Barton e non voglio più capirti...togliti dalla mia vista oggi, sennò finisco il lavoro... per tutti gli dei, te lo avevo giurato, che se le avessi fatto del male, l'avresti pagata cara!'.

'Natasha mi ha riferito ogni cosa. Hai detto delle parole orrende, volgari...non sai le cose che mi fa a letto...il resto non riesco a ripeterlo, mi sento male…che schifo è? E tu, invece, non sai che faccia aveva lei quando è andata via' Bruce era tristissimo, adorava Erin 'Il ghiaccio sul labbro rotto mettitelo da solo, stavolta non ti curo, mi hai proprio scocciato!'.

Steve aggiunse 'Non ho potuto fermarla, non ha proferito una sillaba. Pensa, non ha parlato nemmeno con Thor...ha svuotato l'armadietto…poi mi ha chiamato Fury, dieci minuti fa; Erin ha dato le dimissioni dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e non c'è stato verso di convincerla a restare. Clint, il Direttore ha detto alla segretaria che non intende riceverti per nessun motivo, casomai volessi andare da lui, per piacere, lascia stare'.

'Abbiamo provato a chiamarla al cellulare ma è spento. Le ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria…dubito mi richiamerà' Tony era certo che non l'avrebbe fatto.

'Con quella boccaccia rovini sempre tutto; rimane la domanda iniziale di Thor, perché hai straparlato? Sei muto, adesso!' Rogers era stravolto.

Barton mormorò 'Natasha mi incalzava con le domande, è la mia amica più cara e che sento più vicina e quando le racconto qualcosa, diventa reale; ciò che provo per Erin...cioè...io la amo, amo tutto di lei, la adoro...É tutta la mia vita... oddio, maledizione, non sono mai nemmeno riuscito a dirglielo in faccia... ho sempre paura di stare male e di soffrire e di non essere alla sua altezza. E' sempre perfetta ed io un disastro' blaterava mille cose, impazzito e spaventato.

'Quindi hai sparato merda su Erin e sulla vostra relazione? Spiegami! Tanto per parlare in termini che tu capisci. Sei un idiota, porca vacca!' Tony fu chiarissimo.

'Uhm...' lui mormorò, avvilito.

'Che farai? Pensi di provare a giustificarti?' Nat lo chiese, scettica che la ragazza lo avrebbe potuto perdonare, visto che era stato molto pesante e sgradevole.

'Sì...'.

'Inventati qualcosa di grandioso, non so proprio cosa tu possa dirle a questo punto, genio dell'idiozia e della stupidità!'. Stark terminò, arguto come sempre.

Occhio di Falco scese in garage, per recuperare l'auto ed andare a casa di Erin. Aveva aspettato un paio d'ore, sperando che lei si fosse calmata.

Stava mettendo in moto quando vide un bagliore metallico sul cofano. Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene...scese ed afferrò il braccialetto d'acciaio con la freccia, che lei aveva voluto, evidentemente, restituirgli in quel modo plateale...non lo aveva tolto mai ed adesso...si metteva molto, molto male.

Provò ad andare al suo appartamento. Quando inserì la chiave nella porta sentì una resistenza...non entrava...oddio...aveva già fatto cambiare la serratura...

Suonò il campanello più volte ed a lungo. Non sentiva rumori provenire dell'appartamento.

'Vattene subito, Barton o chiamo la polizia. Te lo giuro'. La voce di lei, glaciale. Disse solo questo.

'Perdonami, non pensavo quello che ho detto, ti prego Erin, io ti amo...' Clint cominciò una solfa ripetitiva. Una cantilena. Gridava, in preda ad una disperazione profonda. Sembrava un pazzo.

La ragazza non aveva aperto né più parlato. Nulla.

Venti minuti dopo, era ancora lì, seduto a terra, spalle alla porta che continuava ad implorare il suo perdono. Vide aprirsi le porte dell'ascensore ed uscire due agenti di polizia...lo individuarono subito.

'Che succede?' gli chiese il più anziano dei due.

'Ehm, ho litigato con la mia ragazza...non vuole parlarmi né farmi entrare...'.

Gli agenti avevano assistito centinaia di volte a scene del genere, e per di più, era chiaro lo avessero riconosciuto.

'Senta, Clint, noi adoriamo gli Avengers e capiamo tutto; però ci hanno telefonato anche alcuni inquilini del palazzo oltre che la signorina in questione. Scenda giù con noi e torni a casa sua e faremo finta che non sia accaduto nulla, non scriveremo neanche il rapporto; se fa resistenza o si ostina a rimanere, dovremo portarla alla Centrale...che vuole fare?'.

Occhio di Falco lanciò un ultimo sguardo disperato alla porta chiusa e si incamminò verso l'ascensore, seguito dagli agenti.

Erin era molto sconfortata. Le parole di Clint avevano disintegrato in pochi secondi la loro relazione. Tutto quello che lei, con fatica, aveva costruito e tessuto. Sapeva che il Falco non pensava fino in fondo ciò che aveva detto a Romanoff, ma il punto era quello. Che non ammetteva con nessuno e nemmeno con sé stesso ciò che provava per lei, né voleva aprirsi ad una completa vita a due, ad una relazione adulta. Lei non poteva però aspettare per sempre e di tempo ne era passato molto, da quando si frequentavano. Pensò che non sarebbe maturato mai fino in fondo, se non era successo insieme a lei, dopo tutti i momenti, belli ed anche parecchio brutti, che avevano affrontato. E che vicino a sé avrebbe meritato qualcuno che l'apprezzava fino in fondo e non l'avrebbe fatta sempre soffrire o vivere in tensione. Posto che il pensiero di rinunciare a Clint era dilaniante, forse avrebbe incontrato un uomo meno passionale e che avrebbe amato meno ardentemente, ma con cui non avrebbe sempre discusso o combattuto per ogni cosa.

Gli agenti lo avevano scortato fino a casa, per essere certi che non stazionasse sotto il palazzo di Erin. Barton si buttò sul letto e si accese una sigaretta. Più pensava, più aveva la mente vuota...idiota, idiota, idiota...

Passò la notte in bianco, una sigaretta via l'altra e la bottiglia di scotch sul comodino, tracannandolo direttamente, senza nemmeno usare il bicchiere.

Il giorno seguente era a pezzi. Aveva lasciato alla ragazza decine di messaggi in segreteria. A vuoto...era andato al lavoro in condizioni pietose, sperava che gli altri ci avessero parlato ma non era stato così. Tony aveva provato a richiamarla senza successo anche lui. Thor e Steve erano stati chiari. La loro amica aveva bisogno dei propri tempi e non avrebbero forzato la mano, ugualmente Bruce e Nat che non volevano mettersi in mezzo a faccende tanto personali… sapevano bene cosa significasse l'ingerenza altrui su una relazione amorosa.

Clint era proprio uno straccio. Più i giorni passavano, peggio era. Rimaneva muto la maggior parte del tempo. Gli occhi cerchiati dal poco sonno e dalle bevute, sporco e trasandato. Addosso sempre la maglia nera dei Metallica. Puzzava in maniera nauseabonda, a detta di Stark.

Erano stati anche convocati da Fury. Una lavata di testa per Barton, colpevole di non aver raccontato della storia con Erin e per Rogers, per non aver saputo gestire la cosa. In quell'occasione, il Falco era così mesto e triste che Thor si sentì in dovere di difenderlo…gli faceva pena ed aveva superato la fase della rabbia contro il collega; il principe parlava poco, di solito, per cui anche il Direttore se ne meraviglio. 'Fury, lo lasci in pace, la prego, non vede com'è ridotto? Oramai purtroppo, ciò che è fatto è fatto, lo sa anche Clint...sia clemente'. Il nero raccolse la questua dell'asgardiano. 'Va bene, Barton, riguardati!' lo ammonì, mentre l'uomo rimase a occhi bassi.

'Bucky è riuscito a parlare con Erin' esordì Steve. I due, da quando si erano conosciuti, si sentivano e vedevano spessissimo e si erano molto legati.

Clint sembrò riprendersi dal suo torpore. 'Che gli ha detto?' fece, agitato, alzandosi in piedi.

'Niente di particolare, è stata educata però ha chiarito che se iniziava a nominarti, avrebbe dovuto chiudere subito la conversazione'.

Barton si avvilì 'E come sta?'.

'Deficiente, come vuoi che stia?' Tony si inquietò. 'Comunque ...ci ho parlato pure io...'.

'Quando cazzo pensavi di dirmelo?' Occhio di Falco si era avvicinato al collega, minaccioso, gridandogli in faccia.

'Non te ne avrei fatto parola, sei isterico; mi ha detto le stesse cose che ha detto a Barnes. Che non voleva parlare di te, siamo stati al telefono pochi minuti e non penso stia bene, per tornare alle tue domande senza senso!'.

'Tony, aiutami! Richiamala!'.

'Sono Iron Man, non faccio miracoli, per quelli conviene che inizi a pregare'.

Squillò il telefono interno ed interruppe la questua del Falco.

Steve rispose, prontamente. 'Oh, Barton, c'è un certo Mike Cullen, per te'.

'Ok, passamelo'.

'No, è qui, ti cerca, lo faccio salire?'

'Ehm, sì, sì'.

'Chi è?' gli domandò Nat; lui non conosceva e frequentava nessuno, tranne loro cinque.

'Un mio amico. Di Erin. Mio e di Erin...'

'Il solito confusionario...' Tony non ne poteva più.

Qualche minuto dopo, in sala relax entrò un uomo dai capelli castani, vestito con un completo elegante, cartella da lavoro in mano. Carino, un tipo molto fine, poco stile Barton.

'Clint, come stai?' l'abbracciò. 'Oddio, ti ha pestato Erin?' indicò il labbro livido e spaccato, ricordo del pugno di Thor.

'No. Io'. Il biondo alzò la mano. Mike fissò gli Avengers al completo e si presentò, educatamente.

Subito dopo Cullen si voltò, di nuovo, verso Occhio di Falco. 'Cosa è successo? Erin non vuole parlarmi o vedermi, non ci risponde più al telefono e domenica non viene a pranzo. Sarebbe la prima volta che manca in dodici anni! Ero preoccupatissimo pure per te...stai bene?' era accorato.

Lo aveva spiegato davanti a tutti. Natasha pensò che gli amici di Erin fossero propri amabili e che dovevano aver preso in simpatia pure quel cucciolo smarrito di Clint.

'No, Mike!... ho combinato un casino stavolta, sto di merda!' esplicitò lui.

'Stai calmo e raccontami tutto, dall'inizio'. Si sedettero sui divani, insieme agli altri, e Barton gli espose gli accadimenti degli ultimi giorni.

Terminato il racconto, il procuratore sospirò. 'Certo, che disastro...ha chiamato pure la polizia...l'hai fatta proprio arrabbiare; spero di riuscire a parlarle prima possibile, di solito con me ragiona. Che vuoi che le dica?' domandò.

'No, dunque, non lo so, io…' balbettava.

'Cazzo, Barton, ora hai scocciato!' Tony aveva sclerato. 'Mike, per favore, dille che il testone qui l'ama alla follia, che ha la lingua sganciata dal cervello e dal cuore e che noi, in questo stato, non lo sopportiamo più! Puzza pure come una capra!'.

Cullen rise 'Ho capito, Tony, è chiarissimo! Ora devo tornare in Tribunale. Amico mio, devi essere fiducioso!' Diede una pacca sulla spalla di Clint. 'A presto'.

Se ne andò e Thor, subito, commentò 'È una bella persona, parla bene, è elegante...Falco, Mike era fidanzato con Erin tanti anni fa vero? Me lo ha detto lei...'.

'Già...' ci mancava solo quel ricordo.

'Certo, non vi assomigliate per niente...chissà che ci avrà visto in te Murphy... Invece di tenertela stretta, guarda che razza di bordello hai combinato!' Tony mise il solito carico da dodici.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITOLO 19 TUTTO PER TE**

Barton era disperato...si era addormentato all'ora di cena, distrutto, ed era incappato nel solito atroce incubo…solo che stavolta non c'era Erin accanto a lui. E non ci sarebbe stata più. Niente più baci, niente risate, niente Bryan Adams, niente terza domenica del mese con gli amici...niente capelli castani che sapevano di buono o languide occhiate irresistibili. Niente giochini a letto...anzi li avrebbe fatti con altri...gli venne la nausea...uscì di casa, folle per il suo dolore...non poteva andare da Frank alla pasticceria e senza di lei non avrebbe avuto senso...scopare in giro meno che mai, piuttosto la morte...un locale per qualche sana bevuta, invece, poteva fare al caso suo...

Erin sentì squillare il cellulare, era il numero di Mike. Non aveva risposto quasi a nessuna chiamata negli ultimi dieci giorni, ma non era da lui telefonare a quell'ora di notte e nessuno di loro due amava i giochetti. Rispose, preoccupata.

'Erin, ciao...'aveva una voce grave ed un tono serio.

'É successo qualcosa?'.

'Si, mi ha chiamato Clint, lo hanno arrestato, è al Quinto Distretto...'.

'Non voglio saperlo, non metterti in mezzo...'.

'Smettila e fammi parlare, la situazione è molto grave, sennò non ti avrei cercata. Poteva fare un'unica telefonata ed ha chiamato me, non te. Anche Clint è mio amico, Erin, e non si tratta di te o di voi, adesso!' Cullen la rimproverò aspramente.

Lei respirò, a fondo. 'Che ha fatto?' chiese in un soffio; il procuratore era piuttosto agitato.

'Ha massacrato uno, in un bar, quello è messo male. Barton era ubriaco ed ha pure distrutto il locale. Pendono sulla sua testa parecchie accuse. Rischia di farsi più di dieci anni...ho parlato col collega che seguirà la causa, però non ci sono spiragli...sto andando al Distretto ora, vediamoci lì'.

'Ok. So dov'è. Vengo subito'. Si alzò da letto e si preparò, più in fretta possibile

Prese la Mini e dall'auto chiamò Steve; lo pregò di non avvisare Fury e gli diede l'indirizzo del Quinto Distretto di Polizia.

Quando arrivò, Mike l'aspettava, era chiaro avrebbe fatto prima di lei, abitava limitrofo; incredibilmente, vide anche sopraggiungere gli Avengers…Nat e Bruce in auto per conto proprio, Tony e Thor sulla Lamborghini che Stark stava parcheggiando e Steve, con Bucky, che lo aveva accompagnato, in moto. Oramai il Capitano aveva raccontato ai colleghi della sua storica relazione, sdoganandola. Si avvicinarono tutti a Cullen, veloci.

'Ciao' fece lei, secca, verso il suo amico 'allora?'.

'É peggio di quello che pensavo, speravo di poter fare ragionare il collega, in fondo Clint è Occhio di Falco ma quello se l'è legata al dito, dice che non farà trattamenti preferenziali'. Mike era scoraggiato.

'Lo hai visto? Come sta?' chiese Nat.

'Insomma, le ha prese però soprattutto le ha date! Fuori di sé, e molto avvilito e spaventato, credetemi non è una bella situazione. Erin, che caspita possiamo fare? Non mi viene in mente niente!' le chiese Cullen, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

'Ci ho pensato io, Mike, ho chiamato gli stronzi' mormorò lei.

'Come? Sei impazzita?'.

'Non c erano alternative...ho chiesto un favore a mio padre. Sta venendo qui'.

Mike Cullen se ne meravigliò... gli parve una follia, una mossa azzardata...mai se lo sarebbe aspettato, visti i rapporti fra la sua amica ed i genitori.

In quell'istante, una Ferrari Testarossa parcheggiò accanto la Lamborghini di Stark. Tony si sentì un poveraccio, per una volta.

Scese il padre di Erin, che si affrettò, con galanteria, ad aprire lo sportello del passeggero.

'Tu hai chiamato tuo padre e lui ha portato l'artiglieria pesante' fece Cullen.

Liz Murphy, tuta da ginnastica nera firmata e onnipresenti perle al collo, borsa da lavoro ed un tablet in mano, si diresse verso la figlia, a passo svelto.

La prima parola fu per Mike 'Ancora le stai dietro? Sempre in mezzo, come il prezzemolo...hai chiamato prima lui e poi tuo padre?' chiese alla ragazza, scocciata.

'No, Liz, mi ha chiamato Clint' le rispose Cullen.

'Erin, li scegli tutti stupidi o falliti, nessuna eccezione!' la madre squadrò gli Avengers.

Dal gruppo si staccò Thor 'Signora, sono Thor, principe di Asgard ed amico di Erin. Conoscerla è un vero piacere' le prese la mano, se la porto verso il volto e la baciò, facendo un inchino.

'Almeno qualcuno fra i tuoi amici è educato' commentò sua mamma.

'Pure troppo!' aggiunse Tony.

'Ciao Steve. James'. Liz tese la mano al Capitano Rogers ed a Buck, oramai suoi clienti.

Edward si presentò al volo e si girò verso il giovane procuratore 'Mike, per favore, ragguagliaci, dicci tutto quello che sai'.

'Clint, ieri sera, è andato a bere in un locale. Si è sbronzato, in realtà stava per conto suo. Un uomo sui quarant'anni lo ha riconosciuto ed ha iniziato a dargli fastidio. Alla fine Barton ha reagito e si sono picchiati a sangue, ha il viso a pezzi ma l'altro è in ospedale, con due mesi di prognosi. Il locale è distrutto. Si tratta di reato di lesioni gravissime e di danneggiamento. Vogliono processarlo per direttissima, e dargli una punizione esemplare. La giustizia è uguale per tutti, Avengers compresi. Qui vi ho scritto il nome del tizio pestato, del procuratore che vuole incriminarlo e degli agenti della polizia che lo hanno arrestato, non so se può esservi utile' Cullen fu esaustivo.

'Ottimo, faccio un paio di telefonate e poi entriamo. Hai detto che io e Liz difenderemo Barton?' chiese il papà dell'agente Murphy.

'No, non lo sa nemmeno lui'.

'Bene, meglio l'effetto sorpresa'.

Mentre Ed si spostava per chiamare, Liz Murphy si avvicinò alla figlia, pallida ed infelice. 'Vai a casa, ci pensiamo noi...non voglio che tu stia qui in piena notte!'.

'Ma, Liz...' la ragazza provò a opporsi a quella richiesta.

'Vai a casa...su, veloce!' fu un imperativo.

'Ok'. Lei guardò Mike, in maniera strana.

'Cullen ti racconterà com'è andata a finire, ovviamente! Avete il cordone ombelicale voi due, non siete normali...' le disse sua madre, ironica.

Erin salì sulla Mini e andò via, sgommando a tutta velocità, senza salutare nessuno.

C'era stata una certa agitazione al Distretto quando gli avvocati Murphy, in coppia, si erano presentati per vedere il loro cliente. Il Capitano della Polizia che dirigeva il Distretto ed il procuratore che curava il caso avevano perso i colori. Li avevano immediatamente accompagnati da Barton, seduto da solo in una piccola stanza, con le manette ai polsi. Nella zuffa, aveva perso le lenti a contatto e vedeva molto male. Però, riconobbe immediatamente i genitori di Erin, che erano entrati con Mike.

'Come ti senti?' gli chiese Liz.

Lui non riusciva a parlare e non capiva perché fossero li. Aveva il viso dolorante e si sentiva agitato...l'aveva fatta grossa e non vedeva vie d'uscita, era preoccupato. Voleva solo piangere. Aveva perso Erin e se l'avessero rinchiuso in prigione, certo le speranze di rivederla si sarebbero affievolite ancora di più. Senza contare che, in passato, riformatori e celle non gli erano mancate...la sua schifosa vita prima degli Avengers e della sua modellina...

'Insomma'.

'Immagino, bevi questa'. La donna tirò fuori dalla borsa una bottiglietta d'acqua.

'Grazie' le mormorò.

'Io e Ed saremo i tuoi avvocati, se per te va bene'.

Annuì con la testa, sbalordito.

'Fra qualche minuto entrerà il procuratore distrettuale, tu non dire nulla; penseremo noi a tutto e vedrai che si risolverà ogni problema. Te lo prometto'. Liz gli mise la mano sul braccio per confortarlo.

Mike lo notò, piacevolmente stupito dalla gentilezza dei suoi modi nei confronti di Barton.

Clint si era rassicurato, gli sembrava di avere vicino Erin...quasi.

'Fallito, meglio se resti pure tu'. Liz sollecitò Cullen a rimanere con loro e lui si sedette.

Entrò il procuratore, Jack Morrow, un uomo sulla quarantina, dai capelli scuri, noto per essere integerrimo, ed un osso duro, a detta di Mike.

'Allora, signori, il caso è piuttosto semplice; il vostro cliente ha pestato quasi a morte l'avventore del bar che ha avuto la sfortuna di sedersi accanto a lui; dovrebbe proteggerci invece si zuffa, ubriaco come una spugna, con un poveretto. Avrà un processo per direttissima e senza le attenuanti, e già vi anticipo che chiederò il massimo della pena'. Fu chiaro e conciso.

Liz non si scompose affatto. 'Ho capito, procuratore. Posso vedere il verbale d'arresto, per favore?'. Lo chiese candida come un agnellino, mentre, con la mano destra, giocava sensualmente col girocollo di perle, gli occhi questuanti e la vocetta delicata di Erin. Barton e Cullen erano ipnotizzati. Clint percepiva il suo fascino, pure senza lenti.

Il procuratore lo porse senza colpoferire ma Mike capì subito, da come lo scorreva, che lei lo aveva già letto. 'Gli agenti hanno chiesto se voleva un avvocato?'.

'Si, certo, è scritto lì' rispose Morrow.

'Perché vede, procuratore, gli agenti che hanno eseguito l'arresto sono noti per usare metodi non convenzionali...sono sotto inchiesta della Disciplinare, per corruzione; e non ci sono testimoni della lettura dei diritti...la parola del mio cliente che è un Avenger contro quella degli agenti su cui pende un indagine non ancora conclusa: al processo proprio non farà una buona impressione!'.

'L 'arresto è stato eseguito a regola d'arte, non ci sono dubbi, mi spiace per voi!'.

'Comunque, volevo farle vedere questo filmato' Liz girò il tablet verso il procuratore Morrow e Mike. 'É di un ragazzo che lo ha ripreso nel locale col telefonino, un fan degli Avengers, come molti fra noi, una prima visione'. Fece partire il video; si vedeva il tizio che prendeva in giro Clint… Barton tracannava la sua birra e si lamentava a bassa voce e diceva solo 'Erin, Erin'. Cullen, vicinissimo, lo percepì chiaramente. L'uomo lo derideva e lo aggrediva verbalmente, con frasi offensive…'ecco un Avenger che piagnucola, sei una femminuccia' e così via. Poi Occhio di Falco era partito di testa e se l'erano date di santa ragione. E l'altro aveva avuto la peggio, ovviamente.

'Il filmato potrebbe essere contraffatto e non è ammissibile come prova, ne siete al corrente!' il procuratore sapeva il fatto suo.

'Non vogliamo chiedere che sia ammesso come prova, volevo condividerlo con lei, prima di scaricarlo in rete, insieme alla fedina penale dell'angioletto che sta all'ospedale. Comincio da dove? Lesioni, percosse, danneggiamento, furto aggravato. Vado avanti, questa mi piace...molestie sessuali...e di fronte ad una scuola...leggo ancora?'. Liz fu ironica.

'Se c'è un reato da perseguire, lo perseguiamo e basta, pure se la vittima ha precedenti penali; la vittima non è il suo cliente, avvocato Murphy...'.

'Lo diventerà; andrò su internet ed in tv, su tutti i talk show possibili con quelle immagini e sa con quali altre? Con quelle del 2012 di New York e delle missioni in cui Clint Barton si è distinto. Mi accompagneranno gli Avengers, con il Capitano Rogers in testa. Vedremo cosa penserà l'opinione pubblica e cosa accadrà alla sua carriera'. La mamma di Erin aveva tirato fuori le proprie carte.

Mike vide il collega tentennante e si buttò pure lui a ruota 'E poi, Jack, ti avverto da ora, lo Studio Murphy controllerà tutto e tutti nel tuo ufficio. Se hai preso una nota alle elementari, se paghi in nero la donna delle pulizie, se ti scopi una che non sia tua moglie. Te ed i tuoi collaboratori, dal primo all'ultimo, e qualcosa troverà perché qualcosa da scoprire c'è sempre. Allora il Capo della Polizia, il Procuratore di Stato ed il Sindaco vorranno la tua testa, non più quella di Barton, dammi retta!'.

Liz guardò Cullen, con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

'Mi stai minacciando, Mike?' Morrow era interdetto, non capiva dove volesse arrivare.

'No, ti voglio solo ricordare che ti stai scontrando con la coppia di avvocati più brillanti del paese, e che non molleranno l'osso, visto che difendono il genero...'.

La mamma di Erin rise sotto i baffi ed il procuratore sbiancò.

Mike tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e cercò in galleria una foto di Erin e Clint insieme. Ne trovò un paio della prima domenica che erano stati a pranzo da Danny. Le mostrò al collega che notò subito la straordinaria somiglianza tra madre e figlia. Una ragazza bellissima coi capelli lunghi castani, in bikini, che schioccava un bacio a Occhio di Falco. Cullen continuò 'Barton è il fidanzato di Erin, la figlia degli avvocati Murphy. I tuoi collaboratori, chiaramente, non sapevano nemmeno questo...come cavolo lavorate? Che altro avranno scordato di dirti o di repertare o archiviare?' gli domandò, con tranquillità. Due a zero per Mike!

'Va bene, la solfa è chiara, vi offro due anni, senza condizionale, però!'.

'Non esiste...'Edward fu deciso. Era chiaro che lui avrebbe trattato, occupandosi del lavoro meno divertente. 'Niente pena, e di nessun tipo. Non parlarmi di condizionale, ragazzino'.

'Almeno deve fare gli arresti domiciliari col braccialetto elettronico, non transigo!' Morrow insisteva.

'Temo che ti sfugga che lavoro faccia; se lo chiameranno per salvare il mondo da qualsivoglia minaccia, organizzerò una conferenza stampa per far sapere a tutti che lo hai messo ai domiciliari e non può andare in missione con gli altri Avengers. Ti piace l'idea?' domandò il papà di Erin.

'Che diavolo volete, allora?'.

'Clint pagherà i danni al locale e le spese mediche per il suo sparring partner fino all'ultimo centesimo. La fedina penale gli rimarrà pulita. Ma andrà in terapia per la gestione della rabbia. Per mio conto, il massimo, un anno se ricordo bene'.

Liz annuì con la testa.

'Gesù...il mio capo mi ucciderà'. Morrow capitolò.

'Non credo, Jack, dovrebbe ringraziarti' aggiunse Cullen.

'Entro domani mattina alle nove voglio i documenti dell'accordo nel mio ufficio, e firmati, procuratore, siamo intesi?' gli sibilò Liz.

Jack Morrow annuì, ed uscì dalla stanza, inviperito, dopo aver tolto le manette a Barton e restituitogli i suoi oggetti personali, fra cui spiccava il braccialetto con la freccia. Liz lo guardò, con un sorriso.

'Come l'hai capito, che aveva qualcosa da nascondere?' chiese Ed a Mike.

'Mentre Liz lo incalzava, ho pensato che ognuno di noi ha dei segreti o, comunque, non vuole che certe cose si sappiano in giro...ho bluffato un pò'.

'Ottimo lavoro di squadra!' fece il padre di Erin.

'Fallito, quando ti deciderai a mollare la Procura, mandami il curriculum! Ci conto'. Liz sorrise a Cullen e Mike sgranò gli occhi.

'Allora non vado in prigione e niente processo?' Barton aveva ritrovato la voce; in quei momenti concitati era stato spettatore muto di un evento che per lui aveva del miracoloso.

'No, te lo avevamo promesso; dai, andiamocene da qui...odio questo posto' disse Liz.

'Dammi il braccio, che non vedi niente' gli fece Mike.

Presero l'ascensore. Il Falco era in silenzio...Poi parlò 'Grazie a tutti voi, nessuno ha mai fatto nulla del genere per me...'

'Di niente, l'importante è che sia tutto a posto, adesso' rispose Ed.

Cullen gli strinse forte il braccio, per rassicurarlo.

'Non l'abbiamo fatto per te, ma per Erin. Clint, per piacere impegnati a fondo in questo anno di terapia che dovrai seguire. Ti servirà certamente ed è molto importante. E ...vale per tutti e due...non lo ripeterò, piantatela di creare problemi a mia figlia! Chiaro?' li aveva fissati entrambi, con severità.

Mike annuì, Liz lo terrorizzava.

'Non dovette preoccuparvi' Barton era chiaramente sul punto di mettersi a singhiozzare 'Erin mi ha lasciato, non vuole più vedermi e parlarmi e mi odia...'.

Ed e Liz ridacchiarono 'Mia figlia non ci ha mai e dico mai chiesto un favore da quando è nata. Ci chiama gli stronzi' Liz lo disse, divertita, e guardò Mike. Cullen abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo.

'Invece, stanotte, ha telefonato ad Ed, per tirarti fuori da qui. Ci ha chiesto un super favore e non era neanche per lei...non credo proprio che ti odi...spero che, prima o poi, possa odiare noi come odia te...temo che dovrai armarti di molta pazienza se vorrai stare insieme a lei... Erin ha tante qualità ma è testarda come un mulo!'.

'Ha preso da te, amore' fece Ed alla moglie, prendendola, teneramente, per mano.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITOLO 20 ERIN, MODELLINA DEL MIO CUORE**

'Clint, come va? Guarda che faccia, sei tumefatto!' disse Banner, appena lo vide uscire dal Distretto.

'Non pensavamo ti scarcerassero! Pensavamo buttassero via la chiave!' Tony rise, contento di vederlo.

'E' un uomo libero, grazie ai genitori di Erin ed anche un pochino a me' spiegò Cullen.

'Ciao, ragazzi, buonanotte' i coniugi Murphy li salutarono, mentre si accingevano ad andar via.

'Vi ringrazio infinitamente, a nome di tutti gli Avengers, per quello che avete fatto' fece loro Thor.

'Ora basta coi salamelecchi, ti pare il momento?!' Tony era stufo.

'Erin dov'è?' il Falco lo chiese accorato, l'unica cosa che gli premeva sapere.

Natasha gli disse a bassa voce 'Sua mamma le ha detto di tornare a casa e, mi spiace, se n'è andata'.

Mike rise 'Erin Murphy non ha mai dato ascolto a sua madre in vita sua; comunque, dobbiamo passare da me per dare una disinfettata al viso del pugile' indicò il Falco. 'Abito a cinque minuti di distanza, possiamo camminare'.

Aveva un appartamento limitrofo al Distretto, a pochi isolati. Gli Avengers erano saliti a piedi, l'ascensore era piccolo e lo avevano lasciato a Clint e Mike. Appena arrivati, sentirono vociare, da fuori la porta d'ingresso. Il procuratore aprì e, dentro casa, videro Erin, con un ragazzo moro.

'Lui è Danny' lo presentò Cullen'è medico e darà un occhiata alle ferite del pugile' scherzò.

Il Falco voleva tanto avvicinarsi ad Erin, che era lì, in piedi, accanto, e parlarle, ma aveva la lingua incollata al palato. Al solito.

Lo fece lei, incredibilmente 'Tieni, Barton, sono gli occhiali da vista che hai lasciato a casa mia'. Gli fissò il volto massacrato, un occhio nero e semichiuso, il labbro spaccato, il naso incrostato di sangue. La maglia dei Metallica strappata e sporca. Puzzolente di sudore. Scosse la testa, con sconforto.

'Come lo sapevi, degli occhiali?' le chiese curioso, un filo di voce, mentre li indossava.

'Mike mi ha mandato un messaggio. Ho fatto una corsa a casa per prenderli, senza sei cieco come una talpa!'.

'Gra...Grazie ...' Clint balbettava, emozionato. Lei era in tuta, probabilmente infilata al volo nel cuore della notte, i capelli arruffati e piuttosto pallida. Bellissima, più di sempre, la lontananza aveva aumentato il desiderio di lei. Sperò di non averla fatta troppo soffrire, era sempre stata l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Danny lo abbracciò 'Amico mio, vieni che ti do una sistemata. Io ed Erin abbiamo preparato tutto il necessario per darti una sistemata. Siediti qui'. Lo fece accomodare su una seggiola in cucina, che era aperta sul soggiorno e da cui poteva vedere gli altri, che si erano seduti dove avevano potuto.

'Oh, ragazzi, ciao, sono passata da Frank a prendere la torta al cioccolato'. Laura entrò in casa come un uragano, portando con sé un vassoio gigante di cartone. Andò letteralmente addosso a Thor che non si scompose, ma sorrise e l'aiutò, con galanteria, a non far cadere il tutto a terra ed a poggiare i dolci sul tavolo del soggiorno. Non poteva smettere di guardarle le treccine rasta!

Erin subito si lamentò 'Siete degli spioni. Chi è stato?'.

L'amica intervenne 'Non importa, non rompere; ero preoccupata per Clint e poi troppo curiosa...hai chiamato gli stronzi, ti rendi conto?'.

'Almeno hai portato da mangiare' le fece Thor. Era carina l'amica di Erin...

'Ha un buon odore...che roba è?' chiese Bruce.

'La torta al cioccolato più buona del mondo' rispose il Falco, mentre il medico gli puliva le ferite.

'Ehi, di casa?' Era arrivata anche Stacy, col figlio in braccio, che dormiva, indosso la tutina da notte.

'Che ci fai qui? Non potevi lasciare il bambino a Body? Sei impazzita?' Erin era esterrefatta.

'Mio marito sta salendo a piedi...sei un pezzente Cullen, che razza di palazzo, il passeggino non entra in ascensore...almeno Danny abita a inculonia ma la casa è bella'.

'Oh, non offendere! Non vi invito più!' si sentì, dalla, cucina la voce del dottore.

'Non strillate che il piccolo si sveglia'. Body entrò in casa, in leggero affanno. 'Metto il passeggino in camera da letto così Timmy può dormire lì. Non prima di aver salutato il nostro mito...Clint, per favore, dimmi che l'altro sta peggio...hai una polpetta al posto del viso...'.

'Body, piantala, non c'è nulla di divertente!' Erin era inviperita.

'Stai zitta, signorina'. Laura la minacciò. 'Miss perfettina era così triste che è sparita e per ben dieci giorni. Non ti azzardare più a non risponderci al telefono...devi essere completamente impazzita! Ci hai fatto perdere anni di vita. Stai soffrendo? Stai male? Non si scompare così…si parla, ci si chiarisce, come persone mature...siamo passati da Frank, ogni notte, per vedere se c'eri...pure Timmy jr...e noi lavoriamo, bella mia, mica come te che ti sei licenziata. Sia chiaro che stasera siamo venuti solo per Clint, non per te! Almeno con lui si può parlare'.

'Laura...' si sentì la voce di Occhio di Falco 'per favore, non la maltrattare, è stata solo colpa mia. Ho detto delle cose che non pensavo, per via delle mie paure e delle mie insicurezze. Ha reagito, a modo suo, io avrei fatto peggio, e se non avesse chiamato i suoi genitori sarei in prigione, adesso...mi dispiace, tanto Erin, ti prego, perdonami, se puoi!'.

La ragazza non disse niente.

'Non sei la campionessa del mondo di biliardino, sei la campionessa del mondo di mutismo!' la interloquì Body, arrabiato.

Clint sorrise.

'Oh, è vero che tua madre era fichissima pure in piena notte?' le chiese Danny.

'Sì, pensa, si era messa le perle!' Mike confermò, al posto dell'amica. 'Secondo me ci va persino al bagno con le perle...e addirittura a letto con tuo padre! Stasera lo vedevo parecchio su di giri, avranno fatto i fuochi d'artificio!'.

'Fate schifo, basta, sono i miei genitori, che cavolo!' era disgustata.

'Ora sono i tuoi genitori, prima erano gli stronzi, devi fare pace col cervello...comunque, Clint ha detto che, non appena sarà di nuovo abile e arruolato, correrà a comprarti una lunga collana di perle, per le vostre acrobazie notturne; dopo averle viste al collo di Liz, le trova irresistibili! Pensava a qualche perverso giochetto sadomaso!' Cullen ridacchiò, come un pazzo.

'Non è vero, Erin, non l'ho mai detto! Te lo giuro!' Barton si difese subito.

'Si, lo so...sono due cretini!'.

Tony era tramortito, quei ragazzi erano molto peggio di lui, ma molto.

'Ora che siamo qui, raccontateci, per filo e per segno, che cosa è successo...sembrava tutto perduto!' esortò Natasha.

'Possiamo mangiare la torta al cioccolato, prima?' chiese Bruce

'No, sono troppo curioso, mangiamola durante il racconto!' fece Stark.

'Erin, i tuoi sono stati grandiosi! Tua madre è una forza della natura e vi assomigliate così tanto...fisicamente e pure nei modi...' Cullen non stava più nella pelle, si sentiva esaltato, aveva ripetuto come si erano svolti i fatti due volte, parola per parola. Ed era pure contentissimo di aver aiutato Clint. La cosa più strana è che non faceva che lodare gli avvocati Murphy!

La ragazza era scettica, scosse la testa.

'É così, ti adora, al suo studio ci sono decine di foto tue...le ha mostrate a me e Steve quando ci ha ricevuto, una ad una. E quella che ha incorniciata sulla scrivania, che ti ritrae il giorno del diploma all'Accademia dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dice che è la sua preferita. Ci ha confidato che non è mai stata tanto orgogliosa di te' confessò Bucky.

'Fino a quando non sei diventata avvocato, chiaramente...cacchio!Ops!' Rogers era un pettegolo e non era riuscito a tenerlo per sé.

Erin sbiancò.

'È inutile che perdi i colori! Lo sappiamo già tutti e dal principio!' fece Body.

Lei guardò Mike che scosse la testa... non aveva spifferato niente.

'I segretucci di Murphy e Cullen. Siete due sciocchi! Lo abbiamo capito da soli, quando ti sei iscritta a Giurisprudenza!' aggiunse Stacy. Erin era basita.

'Praticamente davamo gli esami pure noi! Passavamo spesso, di notte, a vedere quando studiavi col signor procuratore bugiardo ed omertoso, da Frank. E abbiamo pure assistito a qualche tua performance. Siamo venuti a vederti sostenere gli esami! Eri sempre brillante!' Laura chiarì pure questo punto.

'Perché ti sei iscritta e, soprattutto, perché non ce l'hai detto? Siamo rimasti male che tu non ce lo abbia voluto confidare, che ci abbia tenuto fuori da questa parte della tua vita, per tutto questo tempo…' le chiese Danny.

La ragazza era rimasta zitta; non sapeva cosa dire, l'avevano presa alla sprovvista.

Clint mormorò 'Vuole fare l'avvocato da sempre, ce l'ha nel sangue; è dentro di lei ed è stato più forte di tutto il resto, ma non voleva che nessuno pensasse che lo faceva per i suoi genitori perché non è stata una ripicca nei loro confronti. Lo ha fatto solo per sé stessa e basta, tutto qui!'. Ci aveva riflettuto tanto ed aveva capito benissimo come erano andate le cose. L'amava profondamente ed aveva imparato a conoscerla. La sua donna meravigliosa.

Lei lo fissò, stupita… era proprio come aveva detto Barton ' Da quanto lo sapevi?'.

'Da tanto. Me lo ha raccontato tuo padre quando siamo stati a pranzo'.

'Perché non mi hai detto niente?' gli domandò.

'Modellina, io sono la persona più chiusa della storia; non ti avrei mai forzato a parlarne, soprattutto dopo quello che abbiamo passato per via della mia introversione e della mia difficoltà ad aprirmi con te…con tutti, per la verità! Comunque, ero certo che me lo avresti raccontato, prima o poi. I tuoi sono davvero contenti, e si aspettano una tua repentina confessione. Quando oggi hanno offerto il posto a Mike, ho pensato subito che potreste lavorare insieme, sarebbe fantastico...la prossima volta che mi arresteranno, chiamerò te!' lo affermò, amaramente.

'Murphy, digli qualcosa, per piacere! Non reggo più questa tristezza infinita…Clint non merita i tuoi silenzi!' la esortò Laura, guardando Barton.

'No...' le rispose, decisa…fu interrotta dal pianto nella camera attigua.

'Vado io'...disse Body, che tornò, quasi subito, con Timmy jr in braccio, che rideva ed aveva un orsetto di stoffa in mano. Si avvicinò a James 'Vuoi tenerlo? Erin mi ha detto che volete adottare un bambino e credo dovreste allenarvi!'. Bucky sgranò gli occhi; il ragazzo gli aveva passato il figlio con tranquillità, senza curarsi del braccio metallico. Timmy ridacchiò e lo abbracciò. 'È bellissimo' disse Steve, facendo una carezza ai capelli del piccino. James pensò che gli amici di Erin fosse davvero carini, come lei.

Quest'ultima riprese la parola 'A proposito di lavoro, sennò poi dite che non vi racconto nulla; ho fatto domanda per uno stage al Tribunale dei Minori e mi hanno preso, inizio lunedì!'.

'Davvero? Sei sicura? Lasci lo S.H.I.E.L.D. per sempre?' Stacy le pose una domanda dopo l'altra.

'Perché? Puoi ripensarci, se ti va...sei bravissima! Sono sincero, sarebbe un peccato se mollassi. Avevo anche proposto al Direttore che rimanessi con noi Avengers e lui era d'accordo!'. Rogers lo disse, accorato.

Tony, Bruce e Thor aspettavano la risposta, col fiato sospeso.

'Steve…grazie delle tue parole ma oramai ho deciso. Ho amato questo lavoro e stare con voi è stata la ciliegina sulla torta. Però, da quando ho conosciuto Clint...le cose che mi ha raccontato, quello che ha sofferto...ne sono stata colpita nell'anima, profondamente...nessun bambino dovrebbe passare ciò che ha passato lui...ho pensato alla mia vita in prospettiva...voglio dedicarmi ad aiutare altri piccini che siano stati così feriti...'.

Tutti udirono, all'improvviso, i singhiozzi disperati di Barton...Erin lo fissava, sconvolta, mentre lui piangeva e guardava in terra. Danny gli teneva il braccio fermo sulle spalle, per rincuorarlo.

'Amore mio...' parlava a stento, un singhiozzo via l'altro'...grazie per quello che fai…sono così commosso che non riesco nemmeno a respirare...devo dirtelo...pure se non staremo più insieme...i giorni da quando ti ho conosciuta sono stati i più belli della mia vita, gli unici belli...prima ero morto, non avevo mai vissuto davvero… voglio te, soltanto te, per tutta la vita… durante questo periodo di lontananza, l'ho capito ancora di più…non posso stare nemmeno un attimo separato da te … il sole, per me, si alza e tramonta con te, modellina…io ti amo…mi sono innamorato di te dal primo giorno in cui ti ho visto… desideravo solo che lo sapessi, tutto qui...' e giù un mare di lacrime.

La ragazza era immobile, enza parole lei, per una volta.

'Stronza cuore di pietra, fa qualcosa!' Laura la minacciò, alzandosi repentina ma Thor la bloccò, tenendola per un braccio, con un sorriso.

'Non vi impicciate, per piacere, non vi riguarda! Lui è così, non cambierà mai ed avremo sempre problemi...non posso vivere con la paura mi ferisca continuamente…'.

'Lo sapevi com'era, o no?' le fece Stark. 'É un idiota, paranoico e borderline. E' cambiato da quando si è innamorato di te, dammi retta. Ora si pulisce pure casa e ti ho detto tutto!'.

'Ha ragione Tony; Erin, ha solo detto cose che non pensava, ha fatto una sciocchezza. È un peccato veniale, conta che vi amiate, non puoi negarlo, ed è così raro trovare una persona che ti completi, a questo mondo; non dovete perdervi, nella maniera più assoluta, sarebbe un peccato' disse Bucky saggiamente, guardando l'amato Steve.

'Ed è chiaro che piaccia pure ai tuoi genitori...il che è veramente strano, ma mi pare un gran bene...' aggiunse Mike.

'Siete destinati a stare insieme, è così, è il vostro fato, come direbbero gli dei, e non puoi opporti ad esso, lo devi accettare' Thor finì la solita prosopopea.

'Conosco Clint da tanto e non l'ho mai visto così felice, tranquillo e sereno come da quando si è innamorato di te!' aggiunse Steve. Natasha annuì.

'E poi è sempre Barton sesso fantastico!' strillarono all'unisono le sue due amiche, come pazze.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, allibita 'Era una confidenza...che lingue che avete...' le rimproverò aspramente, in grande imbarazzo.

'Amico, questo sì che è un complimento...da oggi niente più Occhio di Falco, sarai l'Avenger Sesso Fantastico! Quando lo saprà Fury, gli cadrà pure l'occhio rimasto'. Tony si stava sentendo male, per il troppo ridere.

Clint era rimasto di stucco. 'Modellina, davvero hai detto così?' le domandò, meravigliato ma, mentre tentava di rispondere, parlarono di nuovo le sue amiche. 'Sì, sì, i primi tempi che vi frequentavate, ci tormentava con questa storia del sesso strabiliante…ci diceva sempre che a letto la facevi impazzire; poi si è data una calmata, solo perché non voleva più raccontarci nulla, visto che la vostra relazione aveva da subito preso una piega più seria' disse Laura. 'Noi, per una volta, siamo state discrete, e non abbiamo indagato, ma era sempre così euforica che abbiamo capito che il sesso selvaggio continuava, alla grande…in effetti, eravamo pure un po' invidiose!'. Stacy fece l'occhiolino a Occhio di Falco, mentre suo marito scuoteva la testa.

'Confermo'...intervenne Steve...'pensate che io li ho pure visti, scopavano come ricci ed alla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Scatenati! Sembrava un film porno e d'un certo livello!' Bucky gli diede una evidente occhiata di disapprovazione.

'Rogers, linguaggio! E' la prima volta che ti sento parlare così! Poi dicono che Barton ha una boccaccia, amico mio, ma tu li batti tutti' rise Tony...'quando usciamo, mi fai un disegnino, eh!'.

'Allora è un vizio...fate sesso ovunque...'rise pure Danny.

'In che senso?' chiese Erin, viola in volto.

'Sì, pure a casa mia, la prima domenica che siete venuti a pranzo insieme, quando sei salita con la scusa assurda di far visitare la casa a Clint; ho dovuto far pulire tutta la tappezzeria del divano...vi manderò il conto della lavanderia, siete due sporcaccioni...'.

'Danny, non lo abbiamo fatto sul divano, ma sul tuo letto...perdonaci!' lo interruppe il Falco, in difficoltà.

Il medico si girò verso Body 'Bello, non guardare me, ho un bambino piccolo e non ho le forze per fare sesso sfrenato a casa tua! Faccio sesso solo a casa mia, se ti può interessare! Io e mia moglie ce l'abbiamo, una casa! Come ti viene in mente!'.

Mike ridacchiò...'Scusa, Dan...il conto mandalo a me...'.

'Che razza di amici... non gestisco un bordello! Cullen, non eri soprannominato il moscetto? Clint, non per ridurre le tue performance, ma dopo il moscetto Mike chiunque sarebbe sembrato più bravo a letto, a Erin'. Danny era scocciato.

'Come vi permettete?' si lamentò il procuratore.

'Sei sempre rigido, sembra che hai una scopa nel sedere...secondo me, fai sesso avvolto nel cellophane!' disse Body.

'Chiedete alle mie ex mogli!'.

'Sono ex, un motivo ci sarà!' controbatté Dan.

'Mi arrendo! Ma il problema non sono io!' guardò Erin e poi Clint. 'Ci ho provato, Erin, a riunire qui tutti i vostri amici; siamo le vostre due famiglie, gli Avengers e noi del gruppo. Speravo che ti convincessi a vedere gli avvenimenti in maniera diversa, attraverso i nostri occhi. Siamo le persone che vi vogliono più bene al mondo, non diremmo mai qualcosa contro di voi o che non fosse vero. Credevo che ti avremmo persuaso a cambiare idea, e che io, in particolare avrei potuto farlo, visto che sono quello che ti conosce meglio... Penso che siate fatti l'uno per l'altra e che dobbiate stare insieme! Credimi, amica mia, sono pratico di relazioni che non funzionano e so riconoscere, al contrario, chi si ama davvero! Il mio piano non ha avuto fortuna, però...mi spiace tanto, Clint!'. Mike era davvero avvilito.

La ragazza lo guardò, pensierosa. Barton lo ringraziò, con gli occhi.

La torta era stata sbranata ed era quasi mattino. Il viso del Falco era sistemato, per quanto possibile. Il resto, invece, sembrava proprio senza soluzione.

'Togliamo il disturbo, moscetto! Fra qualche ora si lavora, le nostre vite debbono andare avanti' fece Danny, alla fine, per rompere il silenzio.

Scesero tutti a piedi, tranne Stacy col bambino.

Nell'androne del palazzo, Erin sentì una vibrazione al telefono e si allontanò qualche minuto...aveva una strana espressione sul viso, al suo ritorno.

Gli Avengers salutarono, in strada, gli amici della ragazza e si mossero, per andare a piedi a riprendere le loro auto.

'Dai, ti accompagniamo io e Bruce' fece Vedova Nera mentre quello guardava la sua donna, con una tristezza infinita, pensando che non l'avrebbe più rivista… si sentì morire...

'No, Natasha, l'idiota viene a casa con me!' enunciò Erin…'Sempre se vuoi, chiaramente, Barton!'.

Girarono tutti la testa verso di lei, all'unisono.

Clint fece segno di sì con la testa, gli occhi sgranati, un abbozzo di sorriso…al solito, muto come un pesce.

'Evviva!' gridarono Laura e Stacy, insieme.

'E vai! Ciao, belli, teneteci aggiornati, abbi cura di te, sesso fantastico!' Tony sghignazzò.

'Ci sentiamo, modellina!' James le fece l'occhiolino.

'Domenica pranzo speciale in piscina, a casa mia, vi aspetto tutti! Erin vi darà i dettagli!' fece Danny.

Ad Occhio di Falco era accelerato il cuore nel petto; si era diretto verso l'auto, mentre camminava di fianco alla ragazza, in silenzio.

'Rivoglio il braccialetto con la freccia! Subito!' mormorò, sospirando, non appena fu seduta in macchina.

Clint lo recuperò dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle.

'Mettimelo tu...' gli chiese e lui glielo agganciò al polso sinistro. I loro visi erano vicinissimi. Lo squadrò a lungo, senza alcuna espressione; la fissava, interdetto e terribilmente emozionato. Le prese la mano destra e la strinse forte.

'Hai la faccia massacrata...certo… ho visto l'altro e devo dire che gliele hai suonate per bene...' rise.

'Come sarebbe che lo hai visto?' le domandò, incuriosito.

Gli porse il telefono. 'Ringrazia mia mamma, mi ha mandato il filmato del match. Se non lo avesse fatto, saresti in auto coi coniugi Banner, diretto a casa tua!'.

In effetti, Liz aveva mostrato il video al procuratore ma senza occhiali e tesissimo, non ci aveva capito molto. Premette play e fissò lo schermo...era in uno stato a dir poco pietoso, mentre si vedeva piangere, chiamando il nome di Erin!

Nel messaggio, che conteneva l'allegato che era stato spedito, Liz aveva scritto solo una parola. PERDONALO! Alzò gli occhi e vide che lo fissava, sorridendo...il sorriso delicato di Erin, lo stesso che gli aveva rivolto la prima volta che si erano incontrati nella sala riunioni di Fury e che aveva scatenato il finimondo 'Barton, per dirla in legalese, non ci saranno appelli...è l'ultima volta che ti perdono! Vorrei baciarti ma tra le ferite e la puzza di alcool, sudore e sigarette temo di non potere proprio, stavolta, amore mio...'.

Clint le prese la mano, che stava stringendo, e se la mise sul torace a sinistra. 'Erin Murphy, il mio cuore batte solo per te! Io ti amo!'.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITOLO 21 FINALE**

'Erin, è l'unica posizione in cui riusciamo ancora a farlo'. Era alle sue spalle ed aveva appena finito di prenderla da dietro.

'Barton, stai sempre parlare, ultimamente...ti devi impegnare di più! Ti stai rammollendo...' lo sfottè.

'Shhh...Sei più bella di sempre...' Era vero... i capelli lucidi, i seni ancora più pieni, il ventre a dir poco prominente...non poteva smettere di carezzarla ovunque. 'Mi vuoi continuamente da quando sei rimasta incinta...non mi dai tregua...sono riuscito perfino a smettere di fumare, un miracolo!'

'Ti credo, ogni volta che avevi voglia di una sigaretta, ti portavo a letto...'.

'Amore, fino a quando potremo farlo?'.

'Fino al parto, idiota! Clint, Sono stanca, la giornata di oggi mi ha esaurito...i miei genitori sono isterici, e poi tutti quei regali...'.

'Sono per la bambina, e poi gli shower party o come si chiamano, si organizzano per questo; tua madre e le tue amiche hanno fatto un lavoro grandioso, la piscina di casa di Danny era irriconoscibile e non si sono nemmeno scannate! Erin… i tuoi sono preoccupati, dicono che lavori troppo. La mattina al Tribunale dei Minori ed il pomeriggio al loro studio…devi rallentare un po'; allo studio non hanno così bisogno di te e possono farcela da soli. Tuo padre sostiene che Mike Cullen tiene tutto sotto controllo e che non ha mai avuto un associato rompiballe e precisetto come lui!'.

'Te lo prometto, non mi stancherò...ma non voglio fare solo la mamma...lo sai!'.

'Va bene, regolati, però...'.

'Va bene. Ho pensato al nome per la bambina...vorrei chiamarla Anna, come tua madre...ti piacerebbe?' gli chiese, dolcemente.

Lui non disse niente, le prese la mano e la mise sul cuore 'Brucia solo per te, amore mio! Grazie'. L'amava alla follia ed era così emozionato che dovette cambiare argomento. 'A proposito di mamme…la tua portava le perle al collo, pure col bikini!'

'Già, sono una mania, queste perle, per lei...hai visto quanto è carino Christopher, il bambino di Steve e Bucky? Ha la stessa età di Timmy jr, sono sicura, diventeranno grandi amici'.

'E, soprattutto, grazie all'aiuto di Liz, è stato sottratto ad un'infanzia spiacevole...'.

'Rogers e James sono così felici, pare che in autunno si sposeranno...'.

'Bello...in autunno, come noi!'.

'Sì, è stato bellissimo...tranne per il fatto che tu e gli altri siete arrivati in ritardo e non vi siete nemmeno cambiati...io con l'abito bianco e tu, con la tuta nera e la faretra...'.

'Almeno sono stato originale...e come vedi, era destino!' le prese il polso e lo bacio, facendo tintinnare il braccialetto con la freccia.

'Però ho le foto del matrimonio con Steve accanto, che indossa la tuta di Capitan America, Thor col mantello rosso...vuoi che continui?...Sono un orrore'.

'Eravamo in missione...dai, almeno siamo arrivati! Mike ha soprasseduto alle terze nozze con Sofia?'.

'Sì, ha detto che preferisce la convivenza, adesso!'.

'Peccato che non gli sia andata bene… il matrimonio è tanto bello, Erin!'.

'Solo perché sei sposato con me!'.

'É chiaro!'.

'A proposito di matrimoni, c'è del tenero fra Thor e Laura...te ne sei accorto?'

'Accorto? Modellina… Tony li ha tormentati tutto il tempo, dice che gli sembra impossibile che si frequentino...lui Point break e lei con quelle treccine rasta...il principe di Asgard e la pittrice astratta...in effetti, pure Bruce era spiazzato... nell'attimo in cui li ha visti baciarsi si sono disintegrate le sue teorie sul dna perfetto; insomma, non eri destinata a stare col biondo, abbiamo sconvolto i piani di tutti!'.

'Solo tua, Barton'.

'Solo mia, modellina'.

'Non sono più modellina, Clint, guarda che pancia!'.

'Amore, non offendere, c'è mia figlia lì dentro!' disse il Falco, inanellando, con le dita, i meravigliosi capelli castani di sua moglie.

FINE

_Il personaggio di Occhio di Falco è liberamente ispirato al fumetto ed all'attore Jeremy Renner._

_Mi auguro vi sia piaciuto leggerlo, come a me scriverlo. Adoro gli Avengers, e Jeremy Renner in particolare. Volevo che il personaggio del Falco fossero tenero, passionale, divertente ed un po' imbranato. Preso da un amore folle e molto coinvolgente anche dal punto di vista fisico. _


End file.
